


the love that dare to speak its name

by eyefornana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Gang Violence, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Lee Jeno, Mafia NCT, Prostitution Business, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefornana/pseuds/eyefornana
Summary: Jaemin thought life was never on his side. But he never wanted to die as badly as when The Asian Mob caught him. Especially when Jeno Lee's fist, which was none other than the don himself, landed on his gut. With a crushed body and a hazy future, Jaemin became entangled with Taeyong Lee's 'entertainer network' to pay for all the harm he caused. But no one thought that in truth, he only needed to show his face to solve everything.Literally, everything.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 86
Kudos: 201





	1. chased

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to do Mafia AU so I'd like to say that this story would include attempted sexual harassment and some obligatory sex at first because of the dynamic and discrepancy between the characters. They made up at the end but please stop reading if you feel uncomfortable with it. Have a good day!💕

"Fucking hell, Yang."

“Come on, Nana. You're the one who can help me."

Jaemin rolled his eyes when Yangyang, his best friend, had cupped his hands in front of his chest and looked at Jaemin with teary eyes. The trick didn't always work, but if Yangyang had already done it, that meant he really meant it. And when he heard Yangyang's narrative about the mafia group who liked to cut their fingers, the seriousness would certainly disturb Jaemin.

"You just need to deliver the package. Dong–I mean–Haechan will be waiting for you. You know him. I showed you his photo earlier. And that's it. Easy, right?"

"Why don't you deliver it by yourself if that's so easy?" Jaemin argued.

Yangyang took a deep breath as he stamped his feet. “I've told you a thousand times already. They want me to do another thing. I'm afraid I can't make it on time and they hates it when the package is late."

Jaemin looked away from Yangyang's pitiful look, returned to studying the bill that had piled up on his kitchen table. No matter how Jaemin did five jobs simultaneously, the bill didn't seem to recede. In fact, it's always increasing.

Yangyang noticed his friend's gloomy expression and snorted. “I can't believe you actually opposed my idea to send that back to your father's family. They're the ones who took and used the money, not you!"

Which is right. He has repeatedly told Jaemin to send all of his father's bills to his father's family. After his mother died, Jaemin's father ran away leaving behind a pile of debts that Jaemin never even knew about. Seeing his life deteriorate, Jaemin took a year off from college for the past year to work furiously to pay off his father's debt, pay for apartment rent, to living expenses and study expenses (Jaemin often regrets his choice to major in photography because that's what he likes but he can't even afford his class necessities).

But no matter how tantalizing Yangyang's idea might be, he couldn't just send all the bills to his father's family home in Kangwon-do. It's been years since Jaemin met his grandmother and uncles, aunts and cousins. In short, he was no longer considered family.

Jaemin started massaging his forehead and Yangyang expression softened. Instantly an idea crossed his head and he grabbed Jaemin's hand, bringing them face to face.

“They gave a lot of money for this… task. You can have that." Yangyang said steadily.

Jaemin looked at Yangyang in confusion. “No! That's your–"

Yangyang silenced Jaemin with his arms and eyes closed. “Not if you're the one who take the job. Come on, Jaemin. Let me help you."

"I'm not that insane to work for the notorious Asian mob, Yang."

“You're not! You're just gonna do my task. My one task. And that's it! You can have the money to pay your rent until next month. One less thing to worry, right?"

Yangyang don't lie. The offer is now even more tempting. Jaemin has been in arrears for the last two months and next week he will be catching up with the apartment owner (as he has always been). Passing through the lobby calmly will certainly make his life easier.

“But that's your task. I know you need the money too." Jaemin took out his last weapon, his gaze softening even more. Yangyang have to support his mother and two younger siblings. No matter how much his salary is higher than all of Jaemin's work, he always seems to be thrifty and happy to receive extra money.

Yangyang smiled. He touched Jaemin's cheek with one hand. “I can manage. But you my friend, seems in the dead-end right now. I won't just give you money because I know you won't accept it. So, please?"

Jaemin remembers his friendship with Yangyangt dates back to their childhood. They are not immediately friendly at the beginning of the meeting, but with their living conditions that are more or less the same (Yangyang even quit college two years ago), they gradually find a sense of security in their friendship and promise to be good friends. Rather than his parents, Yangyang was always beside Jaemin. When he gets lost in himself, is stressed in the middle of a pile of financial troubles, or when he falls ill. On the other hand, Jaemin was willing to do anything for Yangyang.

Yangyang's request this time was certainly made because Yangyang knew that Jaemin would not be able to refuse it. Jaemin thanks Yangyang too much for his help and _duh_ , they're best friend. For more than ten years they were friends and Jaemin knew he wouldn't doubt Yangyang. So he tried to smile faintly and nodded.

-

11:23.

Jaemin knows it's an oddly specific time to meet a gang member. But like any gang, there are rules that outsiders like Jaemin won't understand. Like for example why 11:23 is not 11:00 or 11:30. Or why at a diner on the corner and not at Dragon Rave, the club owned by the gang that Jaemin would meet.

However, Jaemin can't help other than think that this task is particularly easy. All he needed to do was meet Haechan and hand over a box of packages containing something (Jaemin hoped it wasn't weapons or drugs, but considering he would deliver to the gang members, hope was just hope) palm-sized brown covers. Haechan will give him money in exchange. Then they parted ways.

So this is where Jaemin sits. In one of the vacant seats at the agreed diner, wearing a gray sweater and black jeans to disguise his suspicious aura. He had a gaze when he first entered the place and knew that at least he was not being watched.

11:21. Two more minutes.

The waiter delivers the Americano to his order (no less than 8 shots of espresso as a substitute for water) and the door clinks. Another customer entered.

Jaemin looked up and stared at a man who seemed to be the same age as him. Although there was a slight difference from the photo Yangyang showed, he did not hesitate to say that it was Haechan. His skin was slightly tanned, his now brown hair was parted in the middle, and his eyes looked lazy.

After meeting Jaemin, he passed his order to the waiter (a cup of latte) and stepped closer.

Haechan didn't even open his mouth yet, Jaemin already nodded. Haechan sat in front of Jaemin in silence. His eyes explored Jaemin's face intently.

"Where is he?" for the first time, Haechan made a voice. He folds his hands on the table.

"He said he got another task to do."

"More important than delivering?" Haechan raised an eyebrow.

Jaemin just shrugged, indifferent. The waiter delivered Haechan's order and Jaemin immediately took out Yangyang's deposit box and pushed it towards Haechan.

Calmly, Haechan opened the brown cover that was wrapped around the box.

"You're gonna open that _here_?" Jaemin couldn't help but laugh out loud. He looked around worriedly. _What if it's illegal stuff and someone sees and reports us?_

“Of course,” Haechan glanced at Jaemin once again. _Pretty boy_ , he thought. "I make sure there is no crazy shit happened."

"Like what?" Jaemin's breath seemed to be bated as layers upon layers of box cover fell off.

"Like you noticed that it costs a lot and sell it." Jaemin didn't even reply to Haechan's words because his eyes were fixed on the box which was apparently white in color.

Haechan whistled with joy when he realized the box was still sealed. He knocked the box open and touched something inside. Before Jaemin leaned over to see the contents of the box, Haechan had already closed the box and nodded in satisfaction. He put the box in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Since the business is done, can I ask you who you are?" Haechan returned to focus on Jaemin.

"I'm just here for the business. Since the business is done, I don't need to tell you anything. I'll excuse myself now." Jaemin more than knows not to carelessly give his identity to strangers, especially Haechan, who he doesn't know.

Haechan seemed used to this. He only leaned back when Jaemin got up. But Jaemin still didn't get past him, he held Jaemin's wrist.

“I asked because Yangyang seems to trust you a lot. Like I said, this is an important package. I checked it but I still need to make sure nobody touched it. So your name is very important to know because if there is something fishy, I know where to go."

“You're in the gang. You don't need me to tell my name. You'll find it anyway. Now let me go."

Haechan looked at Jaemin, looking interested this time. "You know what?" Jaemin's hand took off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lump of bills. "You are right." He stuffed the money into Jaemin's hand.

He could see Jaemin's eyes widen when he realized how much money was in his hand. Haechan smiled seeing him, _he needs the money_. “Good job. Lets meet again.”

"Lets not." Jaemin quickly pulled himself together, clutched the money tightly, and left at lightning speed.

In his place, Haechan watched Jaemin come out of the diner, then walked down the street until he was lost in the darkness of the night. Then he took a sip of his drink.

So when Jaemin came home with a few hundred dollars more, he didn't need to know that Haechan emptied his whole pocket.

-

The money Haechan gave as payment for his duties was even able to pay off Jaemin's rent for the next two months. Yangyang smiled with satisfaction hearing Jaemin's whole story about meeting Haechan and patted Jaemin's head.

“See, Nana? I won't get you into trouble."

Jaemin wanted to believe this, so he just smiled. On the other hand, he knew that once he was dealing with anyone in the gang, sooner or later it would come back to him. From the journey of his life, he knew that things would not go as well as he thought. He just never thought that his fear came sooner than he thought and from people he did not think.

He had prepared himself in case Haechan suddenly appeared and attacked him because there was something wrong with the contents of the package he delivered. But he never expected that the one who would knock on his door loudly on Friday afternoon would be someone he thought was dead.

"Dad?!"

"Hi, son."

Without a word, his father pushed Jaemin through, barging into his apartment. He stood in the middle of the kitchen before walking back and forth.

Jaemin, who was shocked to see his father's presence, only froze. They had not seen each other for almost three years and in fact Jaemin was quite satisfied with the possibility that his father had died. Therefore, seeing his father now looking fine and standing in his kitchen, he could not help but stare away.

"H-how did you know–"

“That's not important, son. I'm sorry for being missing all this time. But... but I had to. I really don't want to leave you but I involved with very very bad man and I need to lay low. That's why I left. I thought you will be fine without me and of course you are." Jaemin's father seemed to be rambling, talking quickly and staring at Jaemin.

Jaemin couldn't ignore the fact that his father seemed in a hurry.

"What brings you here?" he didn't want to make a fuss about whatever his father said because honestly, after all these years, Jaemin didn't care anymore.

Whatever the reason, his father just left him with a pile of debt everywhere, making Jaemin troubled and unable to live a normal life between the jobs he did.

“Donghyuck. You know him, right? I need you to help me. Please give this to him,” the man took out the package from his bag and placed it on the table. At first glance, the package was the same as the package Jaemin gave Haechan earlier. But he was a little bigger and looked shabby.

"Dong-Donghyuck?" Jaemin repeated what his father said, not understanding. How did he know the number two person in one of the most dangerous Asian mobs? He looked at his father confused. “What are you talking about? I don't know him! How would I know? And no. I can't help you. No." Jaemin shook his head.

The man in front of him chuckled before looking closely at Jaemin. "Don't lie to me, son. I saw you by myself. You were talking to him the other night. In the diner across the street, remember? You delivered a package to him so I ask you to deliver a package from me."

Jaemin froze for a moment. _What? That's Haechan! Not Donghyuck._ So that's what he said to his father. His father laughed, scoffing at Jaemin for not knowing that Haechan was another name for Donghyuck. Lee Haechan is his real name before he entered the mafia world and became the famous Lee Donghyuck. Suddenly Jaemin heartburn realized that he had encountered one of the most dangerous people not only in his gang, but also throughout the city. He cursed Yangyang silently for passing this information from Jaemin.

"Since you know him now, help me to deliver this package to him. Alright?"

"Why me? Why don't you do that by yourself?!" Jaemin slowly returned to his thoughts, staring at his father with protesting eyes.

"I'm your father, son. Just do me a favor. Give this to him."

"I don't want to."

Seeing the hardness of his son's heart, Jaemin's father immediately fell to his knees begging. “Jaemin, please. I'm sorry. I really am. Y-you know, this is just the start. After you deliver this package, I'll be back for you. Lets be happy again, son? Remember?”

Jaemin wanted to laugh at his father's pathetic efforts. "I thought you were dead, dad. Can't say that I'm glad you're alive." His voice grew low and cold. His feelings are dead to his father.

Since his father turned his back on his mother's coffin and spent his mother's savings on drinking and playing with girls, Jaemin no longer considered him a father.

"Son, please..."

"Get out of my house."

Jaemin's father was stunned to hear how steady and heartless Jaemin's voice was now. He is completely different from the pink haired teenager who used to be always cheerful and kind. Jaemin is obedient and helpful. The Jaemin in front of him is clearly the blueprint of his youth; cruel, cold, and determined.

Without waiting, Jaemin stepped up and opened the door.

"Jaemin..."

Jaemin didn't budge. He stared straight at the wall without even looking at his father. He let his father take the package on the table and walk out.

"Please, Jaemin. Just one time. I beg you."

This time Jaemin laughed: dry, dark and out of sight. For the last time, he looked closely at his father. They are the same height now and Jaemin is no longer the child who has a fear of his father. Especially after he realized his father was a loser.

"Bye, dad."

He closed the door mercilessly and locked it.

-

Donghyuck looked at the boy in front of him. "Who gave you this?"

The boy swallowed frightenedly. In a dark room filled with a dozen well-built men, Donghyuck dominates, making him almost pee in his pants when those eyes glare at him.

“A-a man… named N-Na Jaemin… he-he said y-you know him…” With a trembling voice, the boy answered.

Donghyuck's eyebrows rose. He knew the name, but did not understand why the package was in Na Jaemin and then ended up in the hands of a teenager. Donghyuck routinely checks the packages he has to receive, because his boss makes it so. Yangyang was one of his trusted couriers and the package Donghyuck received now was definitely not Yangyang's job.

_This is someone else's job..._

Donghyuck turned his head and Xiao Dejun came closer automatically.

"Track this package." Donghyuck showed the package he received.

"Its empty?"

“There is some bastard that actually think they can fool us. This is not what we asked." Donghyuck took the medicine in the plastic wrap inside the package. Instead of getting the basic ingredients for concocting new drugs, he gets cheap drugs that he doesn't even want to touch.

"Really? We paid 50 thousand for this." Xiaojun took over the package in Donghyuck's hand. He sniffed the drugs and within two seconds, he knew Donghyuck was right.

"I'll find them." Xiaojun left.

Donghyuck took a breath and looked at the boy in front of him. "You got lucky, kid."

"Y-you won't kill me?" the shakes in the boy's body slowly subsided.

"No." _Not yet. Boss won't be happy with this_. Donghyuck took out his cellphone. At least he knew very well not to cover anything up from his boss.

-

The call from Donghyuck was troubling him.

No one ever dared to steal from him. Not after he managed to suppress the Russian group from their territory. Previously, he had found himself dealing with little mice trying to make a few hundred dollars more profit. He doesn't have much problem dealing with mice like this considering he just needs to kill them mercilessly.

But since the big war that saw him overthrow Azsko Svetliet and make their group known as the Asian Mob, he has never faced rats who intend to gain personal gain. Instead, he encountered larger mice; the group of losers who happily licked and did whatever he wanted or those who stabbed him in the back.

He has been dealing with these two-faced insular people for so long that the call from Donghyuck seemed to bring him to his senses.

No matter how much he cares for this environment with all his heart-because that's where he comes from-there are always ungrateful and stupid rodents. Makes him question his sincerity again in such a dirty world. No matter how much he had rid himself of all that filth. No matter how deep he stood after the expensive and shiny Armani, wearing a Patek on his left hand, even removing all the wounds on his body.

Jeno Lee hated mice like these because they reminded him of the trench they came from.

-

It only took Xiao Dejun half an hour to give Na Jaemin's personal data to Donghyuck. Actually, Donghyuck doesn't really need Renjun's file. He could already deduce Jaemin's figure from the glimpse of the information and observations he had made. But Renjun's file provides an answer about how a guy like Jaemin (who Donghyuck thinks is too subtle, handsome, and a little naive) could end up being a substitute for his regular courier.

Yangyang was silent when asked. He chose to avoid and do other tasks. Today too, Yangyang makes deliveries to Sacheon. Donghyuck chose not to say anything to Yangyang even though he knew Yangyang was Jaemin's friend.

Accompanied by four of his men, Donghyuck knocked on Jaemin's apartment door. Before long, the door opened. Without wasting time, two of Donghyuck's men took Jaemin's hand.

“Wh–” Jaemin looked panicked knowing he was in trouble.

"You know what you did?" Donghyuck held Jaemin's chin with his index finger and thumb, making sure Jaemin was looking at his face.

“W-what?! I delivered the package to you! You saw it by yourself. There is nothing wrong! That's two weeks ago!"

Donghyuck snorted. He hates thieves, but hates liars even more. He hopes Jaemin will be smarter to confess and return what he stole. But it seems that he has no other choice because Jaemin is getting hysterical about this situation.

“I didn't touch anything! Ask Yangyang! I never opened the package. I didn't even know what's in it. He just gave me and I delivered it to you like you wanted! Please trust me! I didn't–"

Donghyuck took out his handkerchief and covered Jaemin's mouth and nose. His expression was disturbed because Jaemin talked too much.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why I should listen to a thief AND a liar like you?" Donghyuck muttered. Jaemin's eyes widened and he tried to shake his head, but Donghyuck's block was so strong and in an instant, he felt his consciousness disappear. The last thing he remembered was the sound of the door closing and his feet dragging along the hallway of his apartment building.

-

"Oh, wow. Hello beautiful." Renjun almost kissed Jaemin's cheek, he was so close he studied the man's face.

Jaemin is tied to a chair, shirtless and still unconscious due to the dope given by Donghyuck. But his closed eyelids made him even more dazzling under the yellow light in the interrogation room.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Renjun straightened up, still watching Jaemin closely. Such a pity. He knew that face wouldn't save Jaemin from their boss after what he did.

“Take him up. Cover his face. " Donghyuck gave instructions.

Not long after, Jaemin was in a standing position with his hands tied up.

"Hey, brat. Wake up." Donghyuck patted Jaemin's cheek. Seeing that he was still unable to move, he ordered his men to get water and splash Jaemin's head. In an instant the man stuttered awake.

Jaemin's eyes were still trying to adjust to the lights above and the darkness around him. He felt excruciatingly sore shoulders and numb hands. Inevitably, he stood on his feet when he realized his hands were tied upwards.

“Where am–” he blinked, trying to stare at the shadows around him that showed that he was not alone.

Donghyuck stepped until his body was hit by the light. "Are you gonna admit your wrongdoing, thief?"

It took a few seconds for Jaemin to understand Donghyuck's words. Impatient, Donghyuck took out a penknife from his pocket and brought it closer to Jaemin's waist. “What a great skin. Great body. Even great face. Such a quality. Do you think Taeyong will–"

"Taeyong will love him," Renjun interrupted. "So don't make a mess."

Donghyuck shrugged and put the knife back in his belt. "I won't. But I don't know about the boss."

Jaemin's breathing was getting regular and he opened his mouth to speak, “I swear. I never touch anything. You saw it by yourself. At the diner. You saw it." His voice was choppy.

Donghyuck's eyebrows rose. “Its not that, brat. Your another package."

"Huh?" Jaemin looked at Donghyuck in disbelief. "I don't have another package! The only package Yangyang told me to sent is the one that I deliver in the diner! You can ask Yangyang! I didn't even meet Yangyang for the past week!"

"Liar. I fucking hate liar." Donghyuck punched Jaemin in the stomach with measured force so that it didn't cause a bruise, but it was enough to make Jaemin's body shake like a punching bag.

“N-no! Trust me! I never stole anything from you, Haechan! I'm not a liar!"

“That's 50 thousand worth of drugs, you little thief. Now where is the drugs? Or the money?" Donghyuck seemed not to listen to Jaemin's words.

“I don't know what are you talking about! Please! I don't understand!"

Donghyuck silenced Jaemin with another punch and Jaemin groaned.

"Put the cover." Donghyuck stepped back, letting his men put a black bag over Jaemin's head.

“Listen up, brat. If I were you, I will talk and admit my mistake. Of course we will destroy your pretty face and body, but we will release you. I hate wild, but my boss hates it most. Think carefully." Donghyuck said one last time before stepping back from the light range.

"Please, please, listen to me! I didn't steal anything! We just met once and I never deliver another package for you. Please–"

"SHUT UP." Renjun snapped and Jaemin fell silent. With rapid breathing and dark gaze, Jaemin could hear the sound of the door opening and closing, then sturdy footsteps approaching him. He didn't know who he was getting into but he could feel the hair on his neck bristling.

"That's him?" came a low, deep voice.

Jaemin guessed Donghyuck nodded because the person then stood in front of him. Jaemin couldn't think this time. He wanted to spit out protests that he didn't understand what was going on and that he was only accepting a mandate from Yangyang. Even then, only once. He never stole anything from this group.

In his panic, Jaemin could feel his tears flowing and he prayed that Yangyang would appear and save him.

"Where is the money?" the voice this time fell on him. Deep. Gripping. Jaemin trembled when he felt something warm against his stomach. The man in front of him traces his stomach and chest with his index finger. No matter how hard Jaemin shook his body to avoid it, the hand was still there, showing how open and vulnerable Jaemin was in front of strangers who accused him of being a thief.

"Answer me." The touch that haunted his skin turned into a hard grip on his shoulder. Jaemin gave a loud cry as the block strengthened. It's time for him to talk.

"I-I don't know, sir. P-please trust me! Ah!" he groaned as the man's fingers seemed to pierce his skin and tear open his flesh. “I never stole anything f-from the package! From you. I delivered them like my friend told me! I didn't even opened the package. I don't know what's in there."

"I. Fucking. Hate. Liar."

Jaemin exclaimed in pain as each punch was aimed at his stomach. His body started to shake and he could feel his lips bleeding so hard he bit his lips.

"I should teach an asshole like you a lesson."

Then a hard slap, which would have knocked Jaemin's body out if he wasn't tied up, landed on his cheek. Jaemin felt his jaw crush and his ears ringing. The excruciating pain made him groan, but he couldn't hear anything from his left ear. The voices felt so distant and suddenly his jaw was blocked by the strong hand.

“I gave a people like you hope. A chance to work so you can provide for yourself. And your family. I bet it made you a little bit greedy, hm? You're always craving for more and more. So I'm here to teach you that you have to work harder rather than stole something from me."

"I-I didn't-"

“Fucking asshole. Is it not enough for you? I'm easy on you because Taeyong already reserved you a spot in his place. But I guess you're dumber than I thought." Another blow landed on Jaemin's right cheek.

"P-please, sir. It's not m-me. I don't kn–"

"Fucking rat."

The man kicked Jaemin's shin, making Jaemin moan and forced to hold on to the rope that tied him. His body ached all over and he didn't even have time to get back up or say anything because of the torment he was suffering from.

"Tsk, you make me ruin my suit."

When the blow died down, Jaemin could only moan. _Die. I will die._ He thought when he was sure some of his bones were broken. _Actually, that's better. Just kill me._

"Kill... me... please." Blood had flowed from Jaemin's lips to wet his chest and stomach.

“That's too good for you. You didn't even deserve to die." The man spat.

Jaemin has never hated his life more than now.

-

“He seems…” Renjun whispered towards Donghyuck as Jeno smacked the body.

"Hot?" cut Donghyuck without turning his head.

"No–yeah he is–but what I wanna say is, he seems innocent, Hyuck."

“That's just an act, dude. Don't tell me you fall for that?" Donghyuck snorted.

"Well, he is so pretty. But don't you hear him? He got no clue on anything. He just dumb,” said Renjun, staring at Jaemin's skin, which now began to be decorated with bruises here and there.

Donghyuck was silent for a moment, trying to analyze Renjun's words and listening to Jaemin's groan, who was still trying to convince himself in front of Jeno.

“Jeno won't stop. Taeyong will be furious,” Renjun continued.

Donghyuck took action. He drew closer to Jeno and carefully put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"What?" Jeno turned away from Jaemin's body and Donghyuck could see how Jeno's eyes were completely blackened.

“Taeyong will be mad. We need to take care another thing,” Donghyuck whispered.

Jeno caught his breath. He stared at Jaemin's limp body, slightly regretting the white and hot skin, now decorated with various purple and red colors. He still wanted to teach Jaemin a lesson, but he didn't have much time. He also faced Donghyuck who quickly tidied up Jeno's shirt.

"You look like a mess," whispered Donghyuck as quietly as possible.

Jeno didn't answer, letting Donghyuck unroll his shirt sleeves and put his watch on. Lastly, Donghyuck put on Jeno's black suit and buttoned it up.

"There."

Jeno nodded. He was ready to go when Donghyuck held him. Then he could feel Donghyuck's fingers combing his hair.

"You have a meeting Mr. Lee. You can't show up like this,” muttered Donghyuck while wiping the sweat on Jeno's forehead.

“What's wrong? I'm the boss. I can show up naked and they still adores me."

"I bet they are." Donghyuck nodded, smiling slightly. At least, he and Jeno could still have a bond that made them have a world of their own. If it's like this, he is no longer Donghyuck and Jeno is no longer the most influential mafia boss in South Korea (even one of the most prominent names in Asia).

"Good?" asked Jeno when Donghyuck nodded in satisfaction.

"Better than good."

Jeno left the room without even turning to look back at Jaemin.

Donghyuck gave his subordinates directions to release Jaemin.

"You should stop." Renjun suddenly whispered beside Donghyuck.

"What?"

Renjun rolled his eyes. “You know what I'm talking about. Don't flirt with your boss."

“Well, he was my best friend before he became my boss. In fact, we still are." They are friends since childhood who have been separated until now. Donghyuck is Jeno's shadow every step of the way. Even when he had no clue about the mafia world, Jeno didn't think twice about taking Donghyuck as his left hand. That unlimited trust makes Donghyuck extraordinarily loyal to Jeno.

"Tsk, what I'm talking is... you can get hurt."

"No one could hurt me, Jun."

"Jeno could." Renjun shrugged, feeling tired of realizing Donghyuck that his feelings for Jeno must be accompanied by huge consequences and not only threaten the stability of their group, but also the friendship between the two. Renjun was even more anxious when he realized that the usually calculative, calm, and calculating Donghyuck could become like a teenager and willing to do anything for Jeno.

Don't get him wrong, Renjun will also comply with all Jeno's orders, but Donghyuck had different expectations and Renjun knew it would turn into a weapon in the future.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. This time someone came in and gave a loud chuckle.

“What I've been telling you, guys? I want him! That's mean no bruises or damaged body. But he's completely broken! He will be more useful if you just kill him!" Jungwoo, Taeyong's left hand, grumbled, looking both horrified and dizzy seeing Jaemin's body lying on the floor.

“Its all yours,” Donghyuck whispered to Renjun before quickly leaving without catching Jungwoo's attention.

Renjun cursed inwardly, knowing that the gibbering Jungwoo would be much harder to calm down.

-


	2. don't eat alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like every fairy tale: every time the princess enters the room, chaos ensues.

Upon returning from Sacheon, Yangyang is surprised to find Jaemin not in his apartment. Initially he came to the ramen shop where Jaemin worked to find that Jaemin had not been in the last few days. He went to an electronics store and got the same news. Likewise in café and stationery store. Perplexed, he went into Jaemin's apartment to find Jaemin's cellphone and belongings still in place.

Jaemin didn't look like he wanted to go, remembering his laptop and cellphone were lying on the table, his bedroom lights were on, and all his clothes and bags in the closet. Dazed, Yangyang contacted all of Jaemin's acquaintances and found out that Jaemin's last contact with the outside world was three days ago.

Apart from himself, Jaemin had no one else to stop by. His father's family no longer considered him family, so he lived alone in the city. He is also no longer in college and has no contact with his fellow students. Yangyang turned on Jaemin's cellphone and didn't see anything strange. Jaemin has nothing to do with strangers and there is no sign of him leaving.

This made Yangyang come to a conclusion that terrified him. Somehow, Jaemin was suddenly taken by force and didn't come back until now. That was the only answer about Jaemin's disappearance.

Now with Jaemin's cellphone in his hand, Yangyang couldn't even trace his best friend's whereabouts.

 _Is it because of me?_ Yangyang couldn't help wondering if he was the cause of all this considering that he asked Jaemin to replace one of his delivery assignments and Jaemin had never dealt with dangerous people before. Debt collectors who had been chasing Jaemin even shot Jaemin's cellphone with calls and messages.

 _Fuck_. Carrying Jaemin's cellphone, Yangyang left the apartment and tried to find answers in his way.

-

"Oh! You're up!" Jungwoo smiled.

 _What a handsome stranger_ , Jaemin thought as he looked at Jungwoo's face for the first time as soon as he opened his eyes. His gaze shifted to the light on the ceiling before feeling a scorching chill run through his body. He tried to move his arms and jumped when he found himself on top of the block of ice.

“Wh-what–” Jaemin's eyes filled with tears as he suspected he was in the next torture session.

"No, no, sweety. Its not like what you think it is! I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact, you're healing right now. Well, of course this is one of the strangest method to heal, but I've been there. Trust me you'll heal any second. The icing will help your muscle to relax and decrease the swollen." Jungwoo held Jaemin's body to lie still.

“I-its cold. How long I've b-been here?" Jaemin asked shakily.

"Of course it is. Its ice! We've been treating you for three days now. But you've been in the ice for ten or fifteen minutes?"

"C-can I get up?"

Jungwoo did not answer, but studied Jaemin's body. His hands touched Jaemin's stomach, thighs, then shoulders as if he were dealing with an experimental creature in a laboratory.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on." Jaemin was relieved when Jungwoo reached out and helped him sit up. He just realized that he was wearing only shorts and was in a dim room.

"How do you feel?" asked Jungwoo.

"Stiff."

Jungwoo nodded, this time helping Jaemin to stand up. “We've been sedated you all the time so we could treat you without any inconvenience. I guess its pretty good, yeah?"

Jaemin slowly removed his hand from Jungwoo's grip. Before long, he was on his own. He moved his arms and legs in turn. He was surprised to find the pain that he could still tolerate even though he had been beaten so badly some time ago.

"You must be hungry."

Jaemin doesn't know what happened and who is the handsome man who took care of him. He suspected that he was still in the mafia-owned building considering that the room was not much different from the room where he was being interrogated. But he didn't refuse when Jungwoo gave him food and drinks. He ate and drank as if there was no tomorrow.

"After this, we will clean you up then you could meet Taeyong."

Without asking too many questions, Jaemin complied. They move to another room that looks like a hotel room. Jungwoo gave a silk bathrobe after he took a shower.

"Oh."

Another voice appeared. Jaemin and Jungwoo turned towards the door to find Taeyong entering.

“ _Oh_ indeed,” Jungwoo giggled with amusement when Taeyong couldn't take his eyes off Jaemin. Taeyong came closer and watched Jaemin closely.

"Boy, I didn't know you were this pretty."

Jaemin didn't know what to answer. So he just watched the two men in front of him talk about him not-so-quietly.

“…I’m thinking about Oscar de la Renta? The white or gold one? It will compliment his skin…”

“…We don’t need something so extravagant. His face will do all the work.”

“…Elie Saab, then? But he still got some bruises around his torso. I fucking hate Lee Jeno for ruined him so bad.”

“…I gave him full of shit because of that. Look at that doe eyes. Beautiful.”

“…Yeah, evening dress would suit him so much. We needs to show his back.”

“…Agree.”

Jaemin didn't know what they were talking about, but he could feel the nervousness getting over him even though he started to calm down after eating earlier.

“Oh, sweet thing. Don’t need to be afraid. We will doll you up for the party tomorrow.” Jungwoo noticed the change in Jaemin's expression and took his hand.

“P-party?”

“Yeah. There will be a big party tomorrow and you got invited! In fact, you are one of our compliment since we’re the one who throw the party.”

Jaemin's eyes widened. "C-compliment?" he didn't understand Jungwoo's words and his hearing was still not functioning properly.

Jungwoo nodded excitedly. “Now, you just need to rest and relax. I will put some lotion on your body and some cream to reduce the nasty bruises on your skin."

“Trust him. You’re in a good hands.”

-

Jeno had attended too many parties and even held more. Although it starts out quite fun as he gets to meet lots of people he doesn't see on a daily basis, he finds himself leaving before the party ends and often refuses invitations to parties. Parties are full of pretentious people and Jeno always hates having to pretend or 'try a little gentler' (this is Donghyuck's suggestion).

But the annual party was something he couldn't avoid because it was the only party he held continuously over the years and was exclusive enough for the people who worked for him. Jeno learned that to respect other people, he has to make them feel important and that's what this party is for. He's not very interested in the idea of "respecting others", but if a party can make his men relax for a moment and become even more loyal to him, why not?

At least at this party, he didn't have to pretend or be nice. After all, he is the guest master. Instead of inviting important people like lawmakers or police chiefs, he invited everyone who worked for him, couriers, executioners, drug dealers, thugs, racers, and so on. In front of Jeno's, these guys were generally more attractive because they were quite tactical and didn't waste much time.

Even so, he only managed to last two hours of socializing while holding Donghyuck in hand, before finally retreating into the command room, where the rest of his team watched the party via dozens of CCTVs scattered throughout the hall where the party was held.

Jeno ignored the people working in front of him and chose to sit on the chair sipping champagne. Every now and then his eyes fixed on one of the dozens of screens that lined the wall.

"Sir, your brother are looking for you."

Jeno's peace was disturbed by one of his men.

"He wants you to be in the party because he will have the show." The person continued.

“I'm _in_ the party,” Jeno sneered, shooing off his brother's order. The man left after bowing.

In his place, behind a large curtain on the second floor, Taeyong sighed when he realized his brother would not join him on the first floor. Behind him, Jungwoo has lined up dozens of men and women they have beautified all day.

"Lets go." Taeyong gave a signal. He opened the curtains wide, then invited everyone behind him to come out and down to the first floor.

The conspicuous presence of the entourage silenced everyone. This is one of the important events at the party (which makes everyone unable to refuse Jeno's invitation), because for once a year, Taeyong _features_ everyone who works for him.

Given that he owns most of the nightclubs in the area and manages the largest prostitution ring, it was predictable that the people Taeyong brought in were the best men and women they could meet. All of them were handsome and beautiful with seductive postures and clothes. For once a year, all of Jeno's invitees can interact with Taeyong's 'people' and spend the night if they are lucky.

The enthusiasm was evident on the faces of everyone as the group of beautiful people descended the stairs.

"Oh, the parade is better than the last year."

Jeno could hear one of his men who was staring at the screen muttering. In an instant, everyone in the room focused on the largest screen that gave a clear view of the stairs. They could see Taeyong's people elegantly descending the stairs.

Even though he was never interested in the idea of parade from Taeyong, Jeno couldn't help but look at the screen. He looked one by one the faces that appeared and took a deep breath when he realized his brother had not changed. He knows very well that Taeyong always chooses women with slim waists, long hair, and cold faces ( _"They're mesmerizing that way; untouchable on the daily basis_ ") And thin men, some of whom are very masculine while others are prettier than women, and appear friendly (" _They could symphatize with our job and ease the hardship in our life_ ").

Jeno returned to holding his glass with a blank look. These were rare times when he didn't have to think and had no one bothering him.

However, that was disturbed again when the team in front of him gasped simultaneously.

"Oh, wow."

“Fuck! That's…"

"An angel…"

"No. That's the devil himself there."

They seem to forget that their big boss sits not far behind them and is busy tempted by someone who appears on the screen.

Jeno frowned and raised his face to stare at a man who slowly descended the stairs. The man had jet black hair which contrasted his skin tone. His eyebrows are flawless above his eyes which are framed by thick lashes. His lips are thin and pink. _Breathtaking_. He wore a black dress with shiny beads. His waist was tied with a black cloth while the underside brushed the floor. The straps were thin, dangling dangerously over his enchanting shoulders. Jungwoo behind him seemed to be carefully escorting the man.

The show seemed to end when the man landed on the first floor. Jungwoo came closer and whispered something to him.

"Change the camera." Jeno said without holding back. "Focus on him."

Surprised upon realizing that their boss are still there and pay attention, his men replaced the display on the big screen with another camera. They refrained from commenting when they saw the dress the man was wearing, which clearly exposed his back.

"Stop." Jeno ordered as the camera revealed the man who was now standing at one of the tables. He let out a deep breath, unaware that he was holding his breath each time the screen showed the various sides of this charming man.

 _Beautiful. Fucking beautiful_. Jeno sank into the chair even more. His feet lifted to the table and his elbows rested on the armrests of the chair. He rubbed his chin while his eyes could not be separated from the mysterious, charming man.

Jeno wanted to wrap his arms around the small waist, then feel his soft back. Jeno wanted to be by the boy's side to whisper all the sweet things he could say.

Uh-oh. The boy was talking to someone else and Jeno made a fist. No one could talk to him. But of course no one heard it. The boy even smiled at what his interlocutor said and Jeno's blood was boiling.

Just as Jeno got ready to get up from his seat, he saw a scene that could not be believed.

The man's interlocutor quickly lunged at the man's body, pinning him to the wall behind him. Some people moved closer to the two of them and Jeno thought they were sane enough to stop the indecent scene but were surprised to see that people seemed to have surrounded the beautiful boy and started fighting.

They fight at the party. They fight over the most beautiful boy Jeno has ever seen and turn into a pack of beasts. At _his_ party.

“Call the soldier! _NOW!_ " exclaimed Jeno.

His face was bright red and everyone knew not to do anything to make him even more angry. The party instantly went into chaos and Jeno felt his gaze darken as the beautiful man's body was carried by someone through the chaos.

 _They touch him? They fucking touch him?_ Jeno lunged out of the room.

-

Few hours before, Jaemin felt himself in the surreal moment of his life. He was in front of a big mirror and wearing the prettiest (and most expensive) dress he had ever seen and worn in his life. Jungwoo combed his hair carefully so as not to spoil the makeup that had been painstakingly applied to his face. Jaemin always thought that men with short hair would be weird when wearing a dress, but when he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he suddenly knew it was nonsense. He is happy with his appearance.

“You're so pretty! I envy you. You and your beautiful face, tiny waist, milky skin, plump ass, nice and defined torso and abs, long legs…"

Jaemin laughed. "That's pretty much all, hyung." Despite everything that had happened, Jungwoo quickly made his worries disappear so that overnight, Jaemin found that he could rely on the older.

“That's it. I envy all of you,” Jungwoo sighed as he closed his eye-shadow palette.

"Don't be. You are one of the most beautiful man I ever saw."

Jungwoo smiled, waving his hand. "You're flattering me."

"You're not getting ready?" Jaemin asked.

Jungwoo looked at him softly. For a glance, Jaemin could see the sadness there, but Jungwoo quickly covered it up. "This night is about you, Jaemin."

"But you will attend the party too, right?" Jaemin frowned.

“Of course. I won't let yourself alone."

"So, why...?"

Jungwoo took a deep breath. He has been taking care of Jaemin since Jaemin left the interrogation room. Slowly there was sympathy for the younger man. Jaemin seems to be getting used to his presence and he doesn't know how to tell Jaemin, that in a few moments Jaemin will be in bed with a stranger.

Jaemin is one of Taeyong's compliment, after all. And will be one of his biggest assets.

"Jaemin. Do you know Jeno Lee?"

Jaemin winked. "Uhm... The leader of Asian Mob?"

"Yeah. He is Tayeong's brother. Both of them are running the underground business. Jeno is in charge of development aspects, you know… buldings, casinos, smuggling, transportations… and Taeyong is in charge of clubs, events, and prostitutions. The one who breaks you, was Jeno. After that, he gave you to Taeyong. Not literally, since Taeyong liked you right after Donghyuck brought you here. So now, you're one of Taeyong's."

Jaemin stared at Jungwoo in a daze. Trying to digest Jungwoo's words who looked carefully.

“If I'm belong to Taeyong, what kind of…” Jaemin stopped himself with a quick sigh. His eyes shook with fear and his body shook. Jungwoo quickly caught his hand and made Jaemin stand up again.

“H-hyung! Tell me that's not true. Hyung, what… they wanted me to what? H-he gave m-me? But I belong t-to myself! T-they can't do t-this to m-me!"

Jaemin's tears streamed down, ruining all his makeup.

“T-that's why he was so nice t-to me! That's why… you put me in this gown! Y-you want to s-sell me."

“No, Jaemin. I'm sorry. You know that's not what I want." Jungwo squeezed Jaemin's hand, trying to calm him down. "But I can't do anything. I worked for him too. I told you this because I can't imagine how painful it is for you. I don't want to lie to you."

"H-hyung help m-me please! Help me, hyung. I-I don't wanna–"

Jungwoo wrapped Jaemin in a tight hug. He stroked Jaemin's back and whispered words to calm Jaemin.

"I can't, Jaemin-ie. I'm so sorry." When Jaemin finally stopped crying, Jungwoo could only caress Jaemin's back with a sympathetic look.

-

"Tell me he's ready."

Jungwoo swallowed hard. "Y-yeah. But we have a little problem here…” he opened the door wider. Taeyong entered without waiting.

He saw Jaemin sitting in front of the dressing table. For a moment Taeyong was going to be angry because he thought Jaemin wasn't ready, but he was stunned when he realized it because Jaemin kept crying and rubbing his cheeks hard.

"Hey, princess. What's wrong?" Taeyong knelt next to Jaemin, even though his tuxedo was folded. He grabbed Jaemin's hand.

"You're gonna sell me?"

Taeyong's mouth opened slightly at that. This was the first time he faced a subordinate who spoke so candidly to him.

"Oh, Jaemin." Taeyong hugged Jaemin tightly. He could feel Jaemin's skin cold due to nervousness. “You are beautiful. Stop crying."

Jaemin doesn't know how he got here. In the arms of the famous Jeno Lee's elder brother and knowing that he is no longer a free men.

“You just need to return the money you stole. My brother will torture you until the end of the world, but I give you a chance to get out from this. Hm?" Taeyong held Jaemin's cheeks. "Unless you have 50 thousand dollars, you will work for me."

"Y–you gonna pay my debt to your brother?" Jaemin feels it is a waste to say that he didn't take anything and this is all very unfair to him. On the contrary, he was tempted by the hope of being free from all of this.

Taeyong laughed. “Let's get ready, yeah? You look so stunning. Stop ruining your make up or either way, its Jungwoo that gonna cry." He snickered at Jungwoo who quickly took his make-up kit and returned to be busy on Jaemin's face.

"Babyboy." Taeyong grabbed Jaemin's shoulders. "Amaze me and I promise you will get out faster."

-

The pep-talk that Taeyong gave was enough to make Jaemin get a grip of himself and let Jungwoo to fix his make-up. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He also stood in a line with people he didn't know. According to Jungwoo, Taeyong brought in 30 of his top compliment to _light up_ the night.

"Jaemin." Taeyong appeared again next to Jaemin. He whispered, "are you a virgin?"

Jaemin could only blink quickly before nodding faintly. Jaemin dated several times as a teenager, but he felt like he was never in a phase where his libido spiked out of control. He is quite normal, considering that some of the handsome seniors he knows sometimes become the object of his masturbation, but none of him boyfriends can make him rush to have sex. He thought he would get it in college.

But in his first year, before he had the chance to experience the crazy partying at the frat house, his mother died and his world immediately turned around.

"Oh, you poor thing." Jungwoo sighed. Jaemin was about to ask if that was a bad thing, but Taeyong was already showing a big smile, looking so satisfied. "You'll cost a fortune."

“I–is that so? It thought virginity is just a myth,” Jaemin muttered, trying to calm the clot of fear that had returned to his stomach.

"It is. But we can sell that here. Don't worry. You're not gonna get bang tonight. You're my eye candy." Taeyong kissed the back of Jaemin's hand, making Jaemin's hair flush when his thin lips touched his skin.

-

_You can do this,_ Jaemin said to himself, hope that Jungwoo doesn't bother with his dress and holds his sweaty hands. The steps supported by Jimmy Choo black heels also grew more and more unbalanced. He felt that he could fall at any time if Jungwoo didn't keep his dress from being stepped on.

"Hyung," he called softly and Jungwoo immediately stood beside him as soon as they arrived on the first floor. "You'll be with me, right?"

Jungwoo smiled reassuringly. “I need to meet some colleagues of mine. But then I will be yours. Why don't you have some champagne?" Jungwoo led Jaemin to an empty table and took two glasses of champagne from the tray the waiter brought.

"Hi. How are you guys?" A man wearing a blue blazer approached and smiled at Jaemin. Jungwoo cheerfully answered, taking over the conversation, while Jaemin tried to ignore the man's dark gaze and secretive smile.

"Jaem, you're okay if I leave you alone?"

Jaemin nodded slowly, still a little hesitant, but the man in front of them quickly convinced Jungwoo that he would accompany Jaemin while Jungwoo was gone. Jungwoo smiled and quickly walked away from there.

“Uhm, so, Jaemin, right? You must be new." The man opened the conversation and Jaemin tried to respond politely.

"...so, you want to bring this to another place?"

Jaemin didn't even have time to be surprised by this question because suddenly his body was pushed up to the wall and his hands were in the man's grasp.

"...somewhere private?" the man smiled before getting closer to Jaemin's neck.

Jaemin let out a frantic screech and spontaneously raised his leg to land his knee where it hurt the most. The man exclaimed in pain and retreated, but before Jaemin had time to leave, another hand had reached his body.

"Where you're going, sweetheart?"

"Hey! He is mine!"

“No! Stop!” Jaemin shouted, feeling himself increasingly unstable on the 7 cm high heels and the dress that covered his body so he couldn't get away. But no one listened. A fight broke out in front of him and several men even beat each other to touch Jaemin.

“NO! LET GO OFF ME!” Jaemin was already screaming in panic. “J-Jungwoo! Hyung! Taeyong!”

The party turned into a disaster. Suddenly Jaemin's hands were free because the person who was holding them before had fought with other people. He was about to run away quickly but someone lunged at him, carried him on the shoulder and ran.

“Fuck off! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!” Jaemin screamed with all his might, but the man didn't care, leading him across a lonely hallway until he came to a room. The man threw Jaemin on the bed and took off his clothes without bothering to look at the open door.

“No, no! Don't!" Jaemin retreated, stretching the distance as far as he could.

“You're one of the Taeyong's bitch, right? Well, you don't have a say on this." The man grinned, quickly throwing his sweaty body over Jaemin. Jaemin shouted loudly, making the man slapped him.

"Be a good slut, bitch!"

The man sat on his thighs, completely eliminated the movement of his legs, and held his hands tightly. He grinned savagely.

"Please, don't... stop... don't..." Jaemin sobbed.

"Hey, hey. Let us join you!" other voices emerged from the door. Several men appeared, ready to take off their clothes.

"Tsk. Fine. But I get to fuck him first."

There was the sound of the belt being removed and other faces around Jaemin. His breath caught in his throat. At that time, Jaemin thought he should _die_.

-

Everything passed as if the blink of an eye Jeno ran with a red face and broke the door to the closed room.

Even when everyone in the room was overcome with desire, they could only see Lee Jeno in front of them.

"B-boss..."

"What are you doing?" he gave everyone a cruel look.

With one sentence, everyone was frantically putting on their clothes and running helter-skelter outside. But Jeno held the arm of one of them whom he had seen sitting on top of the beautiful man who was now unconscious on the bed.

"You. Stay." Jeno looked at the now messy figure and his anger could no longer be contained.

-

Jaemin doesn't want to open his eyes.

He even hopes that he never regains consciousness and doesn't need to see anything again. His body must have been lying naked in the middle of the bed somewhere, with cramped legs and cum pouring from his ass-

Jaemin opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a white ceiling lit by a dim light. He swallowed hard and tried to see the room he was in. The room was quite spacious, but there wasn't much in it. A wooden wardrobe, two small drawers on either side of the bed, and two doors, big curtain on one of the side of the room. There were no remains of the attackers.

 _Okay, now I'm gonna…_ Jaemin brought his hand to his ass and gasped when he realized there was no pain at all. He stuttered to his feet and saw himself wearing a white shirt that was bigger than his size and his body covered with a blanket to his chest.

 _What happened…_ Jaemin doesn't know what happened but he is sure he isn't in pain anywhere. _Did they... did they drugged me?_

Suddenly the door burst open and Jaemin was confronted by a black haired man wearing a formal suit. If he wasn't in a confusing and scary position like now, Jaemin would certainly smile at how handsome the man in front of him was. But Jaemin, who woke up several times after losing consciousness for a long time, could only return the cold glance.

"You're up?"

"Who are you?" Jaemin responded quickly.

"I'm Jeno. Your–”

Jaemin gasped and immediately stepped back until his body hit the head of the bed. His feet came out of the blanket and were so exposed. Jaemin who saw Jeno's gaze immediately pulled the blanket back to cover his body. Even though it was the first time meeting Jeno, he remembered what Taeyong and Jungwoo said. He also remembered the owner of the voice that beat him in the interrogation room.

Its Lee Jeno. _This is Lee Jeno._

However, Jaemin thought back to his life, which suddenly jumped into a circuit he never expected. His body was injured and he was beaten unconscious. He awoke to hope that the torment ended and returned to meet Lee Taeyong, who now had a claim on him. Its clear: he will be a prostitute. His first night was about to be taken by a brusque and sweaty man he didn't know, who just threw his body on the bed, slapped him and bit his neck. Several other people lined up around them.

In his deepest heart, Jaemin always hated his life, which seemed to have never allowed him to be truly happy since his mother died. But in the past one week, this is the first time Jaemin thought of actually ending his life. Death is painful, but he had no other way since his desire to flee to the other end of the world was completely irrational.

Now imagining herself to be a prostitute makes he feel like he doesn't have much chance to even be himself and move on.

_I wish I was dead._

In his place, Jeno could see Jaemin's energy as if it was sucked in and life just left him. His face turned pale and his hands that had been hugging the blanket to protect himselves suddenly weakened. The blanket just dropped off and Jaemin no longer cared if Jeno could see his body.

And the worst is yet to come.

Jaemin doesn't even know how he ended up here.

"I didn't do anything..." that was what Jaemin could say. He wanted to cry but it seemed that his eyes were too tired with everything so that nothing could come out of it.

Jeno wanted to say that he managed to save Jaemin before those people touched him any more. Before the worst happened. But when he saw the light in Jaemin's eyes disappear, he felt he was too late.

“Jaemin,” called Jeno. He was answered with a blank Jaemin gaze. "I'm Jeno," he repeated as he approached. Jaemin was still in his place, staring at Jeno's movements. Slowly Jeno sat in front of Jaemin. "And I won't hurt you."

-

Yangyang was running as hard as he could to catch the figure of the petite busy on the phone next to the limousine.

"Renjun." Finally he landed his palm on Renjun's shoulder.

Renjun stared at the unfamiliar hand on his shoulder before turning to meet Yangyang's gaze. "Yangyang? I didn't see you at the party–"

They pretty much know each other. Yangyang always seems like a relaxed person, even though he is full of assessments of his surroundings. Renjun knew this because he was just the same. They agreed silently not to have anything to do with each other if nothing really mattered. So this time, when Yangyang was panting and looking panicked in front of Renjun, he knew something important was happening.

"Help me."

Renjun turned around, completely facing Yangyang. "What can I do for you, Mr. Liu?"

Yangyang ignored the teasing in Renjun's voice. It focuses on one thing, and only one thing.

"Jaemin."

Renjun's eyes were slightly enlarged and Yangyang knew that his guess was right. Just for the moment, he wasn't happy because it was true.

“So that's right. Haechan took him?”

Renjun saw no need for him to lie, so he nodded.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

So Renjun gave a glimpse of what had happened. That a 50 thousand dollar package of drugs was not only late, it was replaced by cheap drugs. Donghyuck received it from a teenager who said the package was from Na Jaemin. So Na Jaemin was brought in.

"He met Jeno?!" Yangyang could not believe his hearing. He never even met Jeno other than when he was willing to be one of his subordinates. The man was cold, cruel and unpredictable.

"Yeah. But he didn't admit–I bet he never admit any wrongdoing since it wasn't him, right?" Renjun guessed, expressing his suspicions for the first time to someone other than Donghyuck.

Yangyang stared at Renjun closely. “I promise you with my life, he didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what happened, but I will find out and make things clear."

Hearing that, Renjun let out a gloomy laugh. "Mr. Liu, do I need to remind you that you work for Donghyuck Lee AND Jeno Lee? They won't accept anything like that. They're okay as long as there is somebody that could be blame. And paid for the damage."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yangyang demanded.

"Well, you see. Your friend is one of Taeyong's now."

Yangyang's expression turned horrified. "Fuck, no."

Renjun landed his hand on Yangyang's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm afraid you can't even kiss your friend goodbye." At first glance, Renjun seemed to show a sympathetic smile. But they both knew it was just a mask. Renjun didn't feel guilty at all.

Renjun was about to get into the limo when Yangyang held his arm.

"I need to meet him. Renjun. I want to know if he's alright,” Yangyang's voice caught in the throat.

Renjun sighed. He knew that Yangyang must be very upset right now. After reading his data, Renjun knew that Jaemin doesn't have anyone other than Yangyang. They both grew up together since their teens and are closer than siblings. Renjun knew Jaemin would do the same if their positions were reversed.

However, Renjun more than knew to not get in Lee Jeno and his way. He smiled in amazement, remembering Jeno came out of the room shirtless because he tucked his coat and shirt over Jaemin's body, which was laying lifeless on his arm. Jeno didn't say anything and just walked away. Renjun recognized Jeno's views as dangerous, very vague but authoritative. Since Donghyuck was still trying to defuse the commotion at the party, Renjun acted as directions for everyone not to anger Jeno.

For now, to be honest, Renjun couldn't even foresee anything.

“The only thing you need to know, Yangyang, is that your friend is alright. Or will be alright. I can't promise you anything but I believe you will meet him. Just be a good friend and take care of his life for a while, yeah?"

-

Jeno's forehead creased when he heard Taeyong's pleading voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hyung, you know you can't do that."

Taeyong took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, alright? I wanted to reach him but there was a whole wreck in the hall."

"That won't happened if you think straight and put some bodyguards around him."

"Just..." Jeno could feel his brother holding his forehead. "Let me talk to him. Please?"

"No."

"Lee Jeno!" Taeyong is the only person who dared to call Jeno's name in that tone.

"He's still in shock."

"Yeah, and you basically can't even take care of another people. So Jeno, let me talk to him. He will talk to me."

"You know I'm not gonna have him back to you, right?"

Jeno could hear Taeyong cursing softly. Of course, because he just took an important asset from Taeyong. But Jeno didn't feel embarrassed or guilty. Taeyong will find other people as fast as the wind.

“Oh, fuck, Lee Jeno. Not him. I'll give you anyone else but him."

Jeno gritted his teeth. "I don't want anyone else."

"He is MY catch!" Taeyong sounded stubborn, but of course Jeno didn't back down.

“For the record, Hyuck was the one who caught him. And took him to ME in the first place. You just an outsider who always wants to know. Not to mention that I'm the one he owed from. Not you. You're not even gonna pay me for him."

"Well, joke on you because I'll pay for him as much as you want. Just give him back!"

"Hyung," called Jeno with a suspicious tone. “Do you perhaps… likes him? Not as a friend or acquintance. But like as in… you know…”

Taeyong waited for a few seconds until he was sure that Jeno had no intention of finishing his words. “Saying 'love' won't burn your tongue, Lee Jeno. And no, I like him but not that way. He is my precious asset now. You are burning my stacks!"

“He is beautiful. But I know you can find a lot more good-looking guy."

Taeyong lost his temper. “He is not just a beautiful, Lee Jeno! You're blind if you're saying that he's just face. I can't find a gem like that anytime. Here, let me tell you. Na Jaemin have a very nice body that could appeal men or women. Face aside, I would _loooove_ to fuck him. Did you see his milky skin? Supermodel legs? Fucking cute waist and lean shoulder? That's a million dollar, right there. Ugh, and his smile? Bomb. Almost better than your stupid eye-smile that made our granny gave you hundred more than I on the new year. I could tell that he has a nice personality. That's rare. AND not to mention that he is virgin. So yeah, loosing him would pain me in the ass."

Jeno exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding while Taeyong spoke. Taeyong talked about Jaemin passionately, making Jeno unable to erase the image of Jaemin lying on his bed. However, the latest information from Taeyong made Jeno's grip on his cellphone stronger. His body suddenly felt hot even though he was in his study room which was quite far from Jaemin's position, namely his bedroom.

Slowly Jeno stepped out, trying to get rid of the tension built up by Taeyong's words.

"...please give him back."

"Hyung, no."

"And what? Let you fuck him and play with him for a week than throw him? _Uh-huh._ No. Its better if he make money from his 'first night'."

"Lee Taeyong, _STOP._ " Jeno jerked his brother. It was suddenly annoyed when Taeyong was constantly treating Jaemin as a valuable item.

There was a moment's silence. Taeyong must have been surprised by Jeno's sudden outburst.

"I won't do that." Jeno vowed.

"Uh..." Taeyong didn't know what to answer, because this was the first time Jeno said he wouldn't play with other people and threw it away. Remembering that is what Jeno has been doing.

Taeyong knows very well that his younger brother has never enjoyed relationship. He only did one night stand, after all.

"Okay. Can I talk to him?" Taeyong asked when he could sense that Jeno had calmed down.

"Not now."

“Okay. Sure.” He relented. "Jen."

"Hm?"

"Please, please be gentle to him. He must be scared as fuck."

-


	3. put the X on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its very likely for a mafia don to have sex-partner all the time. Jeno is not an exception. But now, when he keeps Jaemin more than a day than he usually did with his partners, Donghyuck took it as a red flag.

When Jeno hung up the phone, he blinked when he realized he was at the door of his room. Apparently, his feet unconsciously stepped there when he talked to Taeyong. Slowly Jeno opened the door and entered.

Jaemin is still there. Fall asleep after eating, showering, and changing clothes. Jeno had ordered one of his servants to help Jaemin and fulfill all his needs.

 _Beautiful._ Jeno's hands clenched tightly. Jaemin is so beautiful that his heart ache. And it's not easy to make Jeno feel something. While Jaemin was here, doing nothing and making Jeno feel all the emotions a human can experience at once. Jeno's life yesterday even felt like a lie before he met Jaemin.

He sat slowly beside Jaemin. He brushed the hair from the man's forehead. Jaemin's sleep seemed uneasy because he immediately reacted, tensing up when he felt Jeno's touch. His forehead creased. But when Jeno slowly stroked his cheek with his thumb, his body relaxed.

"Don't frown, angel. Sadness doesn't suit you,” Jeno whispered.

Slowly, Jaemin's eyelids moved open. He looked at Jeno. Jeno swallowed hard. Jaemin seemed to have a magic effect that made Jeno at a loss for words. He felt that his hands were too dirty to really touch the beautiful man. Jaemin is not suited to violence. Meanwhile, violence is the only language that Jeno knows.

But before Jeno could say anything, Jaemin got up quickly and immediately sat on Jeno's lap.

Jeno's eyes widened and he could only gasp when Jaemin put a hand on his shoulder and put his leg around his waist.

"Jaemin–"

"Kiss me." Jaemin stared at Jeno closely.

Everyone said that Jeno's cold glance could kill, but under Jaemin's sharp gaze, Jeno seemed to be a puppy who couldn't do anything.

Seeing Jeno still grappling with himself and doing nothing, Jaemin leaned closer and initiated their kiss. He pressed his lips against Jeno's and swallowed Jeno's surprise deeply. His hands grabbed Jeno's neck, keeping them from moving away.

"Come on," Jaemin kissed Jeno for a few minutes, but Jeno still didn't do anything. He bit Jeno's lower lip, making Jeno flinch a little. "You don't want me?" Jaemin turned his head back, looking at Jeno with furrowed brows and drooping lips.

"No, no, angel," Jeno didn't even notice that he had entered the pet names phase. "I want you. Of course I want you. But… you want this? I mean–"

"Then shut up and kiss me."

This time Jeno complied. His hands shadowed Jaemin's waist while their lips touched. Even though Jaemin kissed him earlier, only now can Jeno be able to process Jaemin's lips, which are a little dry but taste sweet. The kiss that was originally so innocent turned into something else when Jaemin put his arm around Jeno's neck, made their chests meet and pressed his butt against Jeno's crotch.

Jeno groaned softly and bit Jaemin's lip. When Jaemin's lips parted slightly, he quickly took the opportunity to push his tongue and explore Jaemin's mouth. He was so concentrated on sucking Jaemin's lips and tongue that Jaemin pulled away and held Jeno's chest.

"I'm not a doll. Don't go easy on me." Jaemin's words made Jeno's body hotter and his pants tighter.

"Fuck, _angel._ Alright." Jeno kissed Jaemin deeply again. His hand grabbed Jaemin's butt and squeezed it while the other hand went into Jaemin's pajamas and touched the skin inside.

Jaemin started to feel Jeno's desire channeling into his body, arousing his own passion. He closed his eyes and let Jeno take over their kiss. Somehow, suddenly his back hit the soft surface. He opened his eyes and Jeno was already on top of him, kissing him with all his heart.

“You're beautiful. So beautiful." Jeno muttered as he pulled his face, kissed Jaemin's face.

“Hng…” Jaemin couldn't say anything. He could only focus on Jeno feeling in his body. His hand accidentally touched Jaemin's nipple and Jaemin groaned.

“Lets…” Jaemin swallowed hard as Jeno started biting his neck.

"Hm?"

“…Do that. Sex. Lets have sex,” this is the first time Jaemin has begged for sex. He could feel his face heating up and his cheeks turning red.

Jeno stopped his hands and lips, looked up slightly to look at Jaemin. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Sure. I don't know how to… but I saw it on porn… hm… I'll follow you. I'll be good for you, I promise." Jaemin didn't know how his voice ended up being so desperate.

“Cute,” Jeno smiled, biting Jaemin's jaw lightly. Even so, something inside him flared up uncontrollably and his hands freely touched Jaemin's stomach and chest.

“Don't restrain yourself, angel. You can scream, cry, beg… anything. I want all of you." Jeno pulled Jaemin's shirt open, this time kissed Jaemin's chest fiercely, giving red marks here and there.

Jaemin sighed and his breathing changed irregularly when Jeno kissed his nipple. Jeno noted this carefully, but now he was filled with irresistible passion and quickly took off Jaemin's pants. Jaemin is now completely naked while Jeno is still wearing his shirt and cloth pants.

"Oh, angel. You're sexy as fuck." Jeno gave a series of kisses along Jaemin's inner thigh, couldn't help but bite the pure white skin and made Jaemin groan. Jaemin's cock has gotten really hard.

When Jaemin started screaming because of Jeno's hard suction near his hole, Jeno got up and let Jaemin go completely to.

“P-please do something…” Jaemin stared at him, begging with teary eyes while his legs instinctively tried to close.

"I'm not just gonna do something to you, angel." Jeno kept Jaemin's legs wide open, then took off his shirt and threw him on the floor. He also took off his belt, then his pants.

Jaemin looked at him closely and Jeno grinned, knowing Jaemin's enchanted gaze at the six pack on his stomach and his tight muscles. "I will send us to heaven."

Jeno's hand touched Jaemin's thigh and, finally, grabbed Jaemin's cock and started caressing him. Jaemin groaned and Jeno lowered his body again. He touched Jaemin's rim with his tongue. Both hands held Jaemin's thighs to keep them open and didn't move much, remembering that Jaemin's body was shaking because of the pleasure that flooded him.

“Ohh, Jeno, Jeno…” Jaemin said Jeno's name with his eyes closed, too overwhelmed with Jeno's tongue which was now moving in and out of his body. The tongue seemed to be massaging Jaemin's hole, making him relax even though Jaemin's body tensed due to an irresistible wave of pleasure.

Jeno suddenly got up, opened the drawer next to the bed and took out the lube. Jaemin groaned, this time having lost touch. He was about to hold his cock, but Jeno held his hand and shook his head. Jaemin also knew not to disobey Jeno's orders.

Jeno put his body back in between Jaemin's legs, wet his finger with lube and slowly pushed it into Jaemin's hole. Jaemin screamed softly but Jeno quickly kissed his lips, swallowed all Jaemin's squeals of pain and calmed him down.

"H-hurt, hurt," tears welled up in Jaemin's eyes.

"Yeah, baby. Stings a little. Just relax." Jeno kissed Jaemin's nipple, while moving his finger in and out of Jaemin's hole. A few moments later, Jaemin's painful groan replaced a deep mutter.

"What is it, baby?"

“More. More, Jeno."

Jeno smiled and added another finger. Jaemin only needed a few seconds before nodding and Jeno moved his finger again. They kissed again while Jeno loosened Jaemin's hole. He added another finger so that four of his fingers were inside Jaemin in a constant motion that made Jaemin seem to have forgotten Jeno's lips on top of his. He's too gone now.

Jeno got up. With his other hand, he spread the contents of the lube into his cock. Having had enough, he took out his hand and quickly replaced it with his cock.

Jaemin shouted while Jeno was completely in it and stretched him perfectly. Jeno was greeted by an overwhelming hot and wet feeling, causing him to growl.

"J-Jeno, its hurt!" Jaemin sobbed, his hand trying to reach Jeno. Jeno held Jaemin's hand, let him cry and got used to the feeling of Jeno in his body. It's impossible for Jaemin to look prettier than now.

"Can I move?" Jeno asked when Jaemin's grip was no longer as hard as before.

"Hm? Y-yeah? I think so, yeah. You can move."

Jeno slowly moved his hips. Jaemin returned to squealing softly, but Jeno didn't stop. He grabbed Jaemin's waist, keeping it in place while he slammed his cock deep. Jaemin's walls tightly covered him and just sucked him in. Jeno let out a long sigh when his hips met Jaemin's butt. Jaemin is so delicious.

Jaemin's sighing sound mixed with the sound from their crotches. Jeno had buried his face in Jaemin's neck, stopped his growl by sucking Jaemin's skin hard.

“Oh, God, Jeno. Jeno." Jaemin was babbling now.

"Yeah, baby?"

“Good. So good. So good." Never before had Jaemin imagined that he would be in the bed of the mafia boss, where they had sex that made his brain explode.

"Yeah?" Jeno opened his legs wider to reach Jaemin more deeply. Jaemin shrieked, but now Jeno actually beat his prostate mercilessly, making Jaemin unconsciously open his legs even more. His hand squeezed Jeno's hair while the other hand grabbed Jeno's butt and squeezed it.

“Baby,” Jeno stared as Jaemin squeezed his ass even harder, as if desperate to keep Jeno stabbing his cock deeply.

"Yes, yes, yes. Harder. Oh, you're so good, Jeno. Oh, oh,” Jaemin seemed to lose his mind. His mouth was open and saliva just flowed from the corner of his lips. His hands kept them from getting away while Jeno's hips were still moving with a steady rhythm.

"Fuck, Jaemin, baby." Jeno was forced to close his eyes seeing Jaemin's expression. He could feel the boil in his stomach but never before had he come out this fast. He caught his breath and tried to lighten the blows at Jaemin so he didn't get out quickly.

But Jaemin doesn't seem to care about this because when Jeno no longer slams hard into his body, he starts crying and shakes his head. His hand scratched Jeno's back in frustration.

"No no no. 'M sorry. Sorry. Please dont. Take me again. Harder. Please. I'm sorry."

"Jaemin, baby. No, no. You're not doing anything wrong,” Jeno stopped moving his hips, wiped Jaemin's tears and kissed his nose. Even as his face was flushed red with desire and sadness, Jeno could only see how cute and beautiful Jaemin was.

"R-really?" Jaemin looked at him expectantly with his bambi eyes. Jeno is _weak_.

Jeno returned to position himself and pushed his hips firmly. Jaemin squealed and they went back to hot and rough hot sex.

“Fuck, Jaemin. I–I can't–”

"Jeno, I'm cumming. I'm cumming. Hng... ahh!" Jaemin's chest lifted and Jeno quickly landed his lips on Jaemin's nipple. White liquid rushed out from Jaemin. Jeno straightened his body, grabbed Jaemin's waist tightly, then plunged himself into Jaemin as deep as he could when he reached the peak. He growled in a low voice while Jaemin bit his lip due to overstimulation.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Jeno could only let out a series of curses as he pulled himself out of Jaemin. Seeing his cum dripping onto the bed, he knew he was coming out hard. He lifted his gaze and saw the white liquid on Jaemin's stomach and chest while Jaemin looked still in his headspace. His eyes were empty and his mouth was slightly open.

Jeno got up and took a wet towel to clean Jaemin. He threw the towel carelessly, then he lay down beside Jaemin.

"Do you want anything?" asked Jeno.

"Cold. Sore. 'M tired." Jaemin answered while closing his eyes.

Jeno enveloped the two of them in a blanket, then grabbed the glass on top of the drawer. He helped Jaemin drink.

“C–can you hug me? While sleeping? Uhm, can I–can I sleep?"

Jeno tilted his body, then directed Jaemin to face him. He touched Jaemin's face with his fingertips, felt Jaemin blink and breathe under his touch. Jeno felt that he was never this complete.

“From now on, angel. You don't need to ask." He kissed Jaemin's lips softly, then hugged him tight.

-

From the moment he first met Jeno, Jaemin knew what the older man wanted. Jaemin tries to understand what happened on the night of the party through the help of Lucy, Jeno's maid in charge of serving him. Through Lucy's statement, Jaemin knew he was not raped. Jeno saved him, brought him home, and changed his clothes.

“You're not the first, though. So don't be so full of yourself,” said Lucy when Jaemin glanced at Jeno's room, knowing very well that Jaemin must be wondering how he ended up in that place.

"Oh, he doesn't have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?"

"Never," said Lucy lightly. "He only do one night stand."

Jaemin was silent for a moment before answering, "so... he kicked them out the first thing in the morning?" he couldn't help but the hopeful tone in his voice.

Lucy laughed softly. “Not like that. He just ordered me and the chauffeur to take care of them."

“Wh-what?! Like killing them?”

"Nooo!" Lucy actually laughed this time, feeling Jaemin was too innocent. "I just delivered them home."

"Oh."

"Aw, don't be sad. I bet he's good at bed,” Lucy winked. “Its enough for a lifetime memory. You know, in bed with a mafia leader. But he's not a keeper."

“Hm, sure. Maybe," Jaemin answered vaguely. Slowly a smile creeps across his face. This wasn't the tight smile he showed Jeno and Lucy, but the hopeful smile that made his face cheerful.

“Wait. You're happy?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, apparently predicting Jaemin would be sad, not happy.

"Yeah!" Jaemin laughed softly, grabbing the fruit from the plate that had been untouched for several hours. He must have the strength to get out of this place. He knew what Jeno wanted and even though he had never had sex, it was better than being raped by a group of animals.

However, Jaemin was shocked by the fact that Jeno no longer visited him. Night fell and Jeno didn't even appear. Jaemin was forced to spend the day with Lucy until he finally forced himself to sleep. That's when he could feel Jeno's presence.

He didn't expect Jeno to touch him so gently, even calling him “angel” and was surprised when Jaemin sat on his lap. But Jaemin didn't care. He was overly excited by the idea of getting out of the place (don't get him wrong, Jeno's room was the best room he had ever seen, but it wasn't the place. Lucy clearly stated this) and he was willing to do anything about it. Even if he needed to give himself up to Jeno.

He was again surprised when Jeno treated him well, despite the information from Lucy who prepared him beforehand; said that Jeno was quite rude on the bed to see the bruises on the body of his partners all this time. Jeno talks to him during sex; even though Lucy said he almost never heard Jeno's voice when she heard the activities of his room. On the other hand, the sound to the screams of Jeno's partners usually echoes into the kitchen.

When Jaemin even forgot about his goal of having sex with Jeno, he achieved the most astonishing orgasm experience of a lifetime, making him wonder if sex was this good or just because he did it with Lee Jeno who Jaemin didn't need to deny, so handsome and attractive.

He awoke early in the morning, feeling a firm hand hugging him from behind. He recognized Jeno's scent.

Jaemin tried to break free, but Jeno didn't move, clutching him tightly so that Jaemin's back was pressed against his chest. Jeno even put his head against Jaemin's neck. Giving up, Jaemin sighed and closed his eyes again, went back to sleep.

When he woke up for the second time, Jeno was right in front of him, showering his face with light kisses.

"Sorry, angel." Jeno stroked Jaemin's cheek as Jaemin opened his eyes completely.

“Hm, its okay. It's nice,” Jaemin was still half-awake. He rubbed his eyes to clear his view.

Jeno smiled as he saw a man as beautiful as an angel slowly yawning. He kissed Jaemin's face again, making Jaemin snort with amusement. Jeno came down, kissed Jaemin's neck and this time Jaemin giggled.

"S-stooop," he whined.

Jeno laughed. He lifted his face and met Jaemin. For the first time Jaemin saw Jeno smile. His sharp eyes formed a crescent moon, his cheekbones and lips held high. Jaemin just noticed a mole under Jeno's right eye. His hand subconsciously touched the black dot.

“Wow,” muttered Jaemin, can't stop thinking how Jeno, who was still unclothed and his hair messy when he was sleeping, looked so charming. His pale skin and pink lips made Jaemin want to ask what his secret was.

Jeno landed a kiss on Jaemin's chin. He hopes Jaemin can see his own reflection in Jeno's eyes. Jaemin with his hair raised and glowing eyes looked amazing. Especially with the red and purple variations along the neck and chest. Jeno felt like he forgot to breathe for a while.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, angel. But I have an important appointment in an hour. I have to go." _I don't want you to wake up on an empty bed_ , this is what Jeno actually wanted to say.

On other days, with other people, Jeno used to wake up without caring about his partner that night. He will prepare and assume that person does not exist. After all, in fact, when he returned at night, his room was back to normal. Jeno never hugged and kissed them in the morning. But of course, Na Jaemin is different.

Jeno even felt the need to say what he needed that day because even though he was still in the same room with Jaemin, he couldn't wait to come back and spend time with Jaemin. For the first time, Jeno felt like hurrying through the day to go home.

Jaemin blinked quickly, feeling he knew the implication of Jeno's words. _This is my cue._ He swallowed hard and nodded. "Oh, uhm, yeah." _I'm going home._ He couldn't say anything but smile.

“You're so beautiful, angel. You must know that,” Jeno kissed Jaemin's lips. Jaemin returned the kiss, his hand holding Jeno's strong arm and stroking it softly. Minutes later, Jeno reluctantly took his face away from Jaemin and got up. He kissed Jaemin's forehead before going to the bathroom.

Jaemin didn't know what to do. So he put on Jeno's white shirt lying on the floor (his pajamas was torn) and waited.

When Jeno came out of the toilet, he was stunned in the middle of the room to see Jaemin sitting on the edge of the bed. Jeno's shirt was too big for Jaemin, making the man's hand completely swallowed and the hem of the shirt falling down to the top of his thigh. As if it wasn't enough to make Jeno catch his breath, Jaemin stared at him in the various hickeys ornaments Jeno gave him last night on his white skin. Oh, not to mention _his legs_...

"Angel, you have no idea what have you done," Jeno approached. Jaemin grabbed him until the man stood up and hugged Jaemin's waist with one hand. His other hand explored Jaemin's neck, touching the mark of their last night's savagery.

"Fuck, you are so gorgeous." _I don't know if I'm deserve you._ Jeno landed a kiss on Jaemin's forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, then his lips and chin. The kiss was light as a feather, but Jaemin smiled. 

“Don't look at me like that,” Jaemin smirked when Jeno didn't look away from his face. He looked to the side to avoid Jeno's piercing gaze.

"Why? Its not my fault. You are so beautiful and sexy like this. You must be aware of it, right? You looked like this your whole life."

“Flirt,” Jaemin snorted and Jeno again showed his trademark smile.

Jeno's hug stretched out completely. "See you later." Jeno turned away before getting caught up in another of Jaemin's charms. He didn't see the surprise on Jaemin's face when he heard Jeno's words.

Jaemin was not the only one who was surprised. Lucy was gawking when Jeno instructed her to return to serving Jaemin.

“Uhm… okay. What time should we take him home?" asked Lucy carefully.

He was greeted with a frown on Jeno's forehead and a sharp gaze.

"What are you talking about?" said Jeno.

Lucy stuttered, not understanding this situation.

"This is his home. He won't go anywhere. Just take care of him. Do you understand?!"

“Alright, sir. Sorry, sir." Lucy quickly lowered her head, knowing not to deal with the angry Jeno.

"Give him anything he wants. But never let him go out of this house, or seeing anyone. Not even Lee Taeyong."

Again Lucy was at a loss for words. Jeno snorted and said that he would give clear instructions to the head assistant and head of security. After that, Jeno left.

Not wasting any time, Lucy rushed into Jeno's room. He didn't knock because he knew Jaemin was inside. Sure enough, Jaemin was frozen in the middle of the room, wearing Jeno's clothes with hickeys on his neck.

"Wh–what happ–"

"He said 'see you'. What the fuck that supposed to mean?! Is he gonna see me again soon? Please tell me that just slip out of his tongue without any meaning. He must be saying that kind of thing to his partner, right?" Jaemin's lips trembled, trying to access what was happening.

"What?! He said that?!!" this time Lucy exclaimed. His eyes were completely enlarged and he closed his mouth when he realized Jeno treated Jaemin differently."Jaemin, listen to me. He never did that. He just met me and said to me to give you anything that you want… you are not allowed to go. What did you do?!" Lucy demanded.

Jaemin gasped, his eyes burning hot. "You said he will send me home after we... after we... what do you mean I'm not allowed to go home?!"

Lucy could only shake her head, shocked. "He straight up said that this is your home, Jaemin."

"No!" Jaemin screamed before falling down and crying. “I want to go! Please let me go. He must be gone by now, so please, Lucy. Let me go. You don't need to take me. I will go by myself."

"You don't understand, Jaemin." Lucy bent down, holding Jaemin's arm so they could face each other. He ignored Jaemin's tears and said sternly, "he will kill me if I let you go."

-

Donghyuck couldn't help but smile when he saw Jeno looking more excited than usual. As Jeno's best friend, he sees that passion from his focus on work and his desire to finish all work as quickly as possible. He also doesn't get angry often as usual. Donghyuck swears to see Jeno smile when he meets their newest recruit, a tall and skinny high school graduate. The boy stuttered in front of Jeno, but Jeno calmed him down and invited him to talk casually.

Jeno's mood was even good enough to let Renjun down to the site and have fun with one of their enemies who was caught selling drugs at one of the clubs they owned.

“Stop it,” muttered Renjun as he returned. His white T-shirt was splattered with blood here and there and his jeans were a little dusty, but he threw the knife into the sink a little playfully.

"What?" Donghyuck replied.

“All smiley. I know Jeno is in a very good mood these days. But stop it, really. You made it very obvious."

"I can't be happy for him?"

"You should see a therapist."

"Fuck you, Huang."

Donghyuck knew Renjun wouldn't say out loud his observations after five years of working with Donghyuck and Jeno, but he always felt uncomfortable whenever Renjun indirectly brought it up. Even though Renjun's observations were clear and he always offered to explain it to anyone who wanted to know, considering that Donghyuck and Jeno seemed too blind for this matter.

"Whats happening to him?" Donghyuck couldn't stop himself from muttering in front of Renjun. At least, Renjun was his closest friend and he could share anything with the young man. As it is now.

A few days ago, Donghyuck had thought that Jeno would come to the office bright red and vomiting anger over a messy party. However, everyone was shocked when Jeno arrived calmly as usual and only asked for a report regarding the chaos at the previous night's party. He loudly warned everyone to at least behave at his party because it was his gratitude to everyone who worked for him.

Jeno did not forget to add that if the same thing happened at a party or any other event, he would cut off the hands of those who were fighting.

The following days, Jeno's mood became much lighter. He chatted more with Renjun and took the time to visit Renjun's office. Donghyuck hopes that at least Renjun knows what makes Jeno so 'carefree'.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him by yourself?"

“I won't ruin his mood by asking. What did he talk to you these past days?"

“He asked me to do some favor. And I don't know if that has anything to do with his mood."

"What kind of favor?" Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, because he didn't usually know what Jeno asked his men.

"Lips are sealed." Renjun smiled tightly and Donghyuck knew he wouldn't get anything out of it. Renjun is Jeno's valuable underling of course for a reason. But there's nothing wrong with trying and Donghyuck finds himself begging.

"Come on, Renjun-ah. Tell me."

"Nope, nope, nope." Renjun left hurriedly knowing that Donghyuck would not just stop and he was not happy with Donghyuck's pleading.

"Huang Renjun...!" but Renjun's petite body had disappeared behind the door.

Donghyuck was about to catch up when his cellphone rang. He saw a familiar name and picked it up when he realized it might provide an answer to his question.

“This is the right time. I wanted to ask you about–"

"Donghyuck," Lucy breathed rapidly. Three years working at Jeno's house, he has developed a close friendship with Jeno's left hand. Donghyuck is Jeno's closest friend. The only person that Jeno trusted walked in and out of his house even when Jeno wasn't around. Donghyuck always asks all Jeno's activities when he's not working.

He knew that actually violated Jeno's privacy. But the information from Lucy is always valuable to let her know when is the right time to call or visit Jeno. He argued that he did all of this for the sake of Jeno.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

“Its about the boss, he–you know that he's been keeping the boy from the party, right? Its been days and there is no sign that he will send the boy home. Its confusing me and some of the maids."

Donghyuck's head felt blank for a moment hearing that. "Wait, WHAT? WHAT BOY?"

"You didn't know that?!" Lucy sounded horrified. “The boy that he saved from the annual party. Jaemin. The boss brought him home after the party and he won't let him go even after they had sex."

The name seemed to ring in Donghyuck's head and he could imagine Jaemin's face, who he met for the first time at diner. “WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know! I thought its just a phase, you know, where they tend to stay longer… but today Boss went home for lunch! For the first time! He lunch at home! He made the cooker shocked but he just went to the boy and kiss him straight in the lips. They proceeded to eat together then went back to the bedroom. They must be at it again since I heard the moan…” said Lucy.

“No,” Donghyuck said in horror.

"Yes! The Boss even got the cooker to ask the boy what his favorite so we could provide it right away. Can you believe that?! He never do that before!"

Donghyuck pursed his lips tightly. His hands were clenched and his chest was filled with a bad feeling. _What the fuck, Jeno?_ He wanted to yell at Lucy who was stupid enough to let this go on for a few days but he knew it wouldn't bring her anything.

“Lucy. Stay calm and use your fucking brain from now on. Listen. You have to tell me anything from now on. You hear me?"

"Okay. Sorry, Hyuck. But what should I do now? The day after the first time they had sex, Boss got angry at me when I asked him when to take the boy home. You know, he said quote 'this is his home' unquote. I got goosebumps that time."

Donghyuck's eyes narrowed at that. The anger that he had been able to suppress so much suddenly appeared again. He also made the decision to end the call before he completely lost his temper and took it out on Lucy. "I'll call you later." Donghyuck cut the call.

Donghyuck pulled his hair in a huff.

Information about Jeno's sexual activity is nothing new to Donghyuck. Jeno is a very attractive guy (perfect, according to Donghyuck) and he certainly needs him from time to time considering their job is not easy. With all of Jeno's partners (who generally get from Taeyong or his acquaintances at the club), Donghyuck never feels worried. He knew Jeno never really kept his feelings, let alone loving someone. This was even confirmed by Lee Taeyong, who said that Jeno's heart had been cold and frozen for a long time so that he was none other than a high-powered mechanism unit capable of running their organization flawlessly.

Donghyuck has known Jeno since they were little, and apart from a beautiful upperclassman when they were in high school, Jeno has never shown emotional attraction to anyone. Donghyuck is quite proud to say that he is an exception, because he can feel Jeno's affection as a good friend. Jeno knows Donghyuck is reliable and he thanks Donghyuck more than anything. Donghyuck felt that was enough.

Outside of work, Donghyuck comes to Jeno's house (with the supply of information from Lucy), brings food and they spend time like adult men in general, namely playing games, exercising, or watching movies. Only in those rare moments can Jeno be so free, laughing in front of Donghyuck and discussing anything but their role as the mafia boss. After all, Jeno would always put on a cold face when they worked. It returns to being a mechanism and a killing machine.

So when this time Donghyuck heard that someone else appeared without his knowledge and changed Jeno in a way that Donghyuck didn't know about, he couldn't help but get angry.

-


	4. drop the drop man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jeno's gift!
> 
> Clue: serious trouble

Jaemin tried to calm himself down and believed Lucy's words.

“You're just gonna stay for awhile. He never did that before so you're the first. But he's not a person who will go on a long run. He'll let you go once he got bored."

So the only thing Jaemin can do is to follow whatever Jeno wants. Either Jeno wanted to see Jaemin in his clothes or cuddle with Jaemin for hours on the bed. He only knew, the sooner Jeno got what he wanted, the sooner Jaemin would come home.

Or at least that was his hope.

“Angel, we're going out tonight. I have something for you."

"What? Can I go out?" Jaemin's eyes rounded.

Jeno smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get ready."

Jaemin wore the jeans that Lucy had given him as well as a black Jeno shirt which was a little bigger for his body. Jeno also wore jeans that matched the black polo shirt. They were wearing the same shoes, which Jeno bought that day.

Jeno noted how charming Jaemin was even though he only wore a basic t-shirt and without the slightest brush of make-up. His hair was neatly combed to the side and Jeno was filled with the desire not to let Jaemin's hand go. They went in a Mercedes-Maybach S650 Pullman which left Jaemin gaping as the still cold champagne greeted them.

"You like it?" Jeno asked as the car started to drive.

Jaemin nodded. "I can only dream about this before."

Jeno laughed at that. He held Jaemin's hand and kissed the back of his cold hand. "Tell me about all of your dreams?"

“Uhm… no? That's embarrassing,” surely Jaemin can't say that going to bed without wondering when he can pay off all his debts and go eat without worry.

"Come on. You know I can make it happen."

"Can I ask where we are going?" Jaemin asked quietly, knowing not to ask too many questions.

"Angel, there is only one way to distract me from our conversation."

"Hm?"

Jeno looked at him attentively before lifting Jaemin and making him sit on Jeno's lap. Jaemin was surprised, but quickly positioned himself on Jeno's lap and put both hands on Jeno's chest.

"You wanna know my dream?" Jeno asked while looking at Jaemin intensely.

"Umm... yeah, I guess..." Jaemin answered doubtfully. “But I thought you already achieved all of your dreams, though. I mean, you have everything."

Jeno let out a low laugh, a sign that he didn't really find Jaemin's words funny, instead he found Jaemin very charming, no matter what he did.

“Well, that's not entirely true. I didn't have everything like you said. But now I do,” Jeno hugged Jaemin's waist, making Jaemin hug his neck in instance.

"Oh," was only Jaemin's answer as he swallowed hard because Jeno stared at him without blinking. Jeno nodded, squeezed Jaemin's waist then stroked his cheek. Oh, how he would do anything for Jaemin.

The moment stopped when Jaemin realized their car had stopped. But Jeno didn't care. He kissed Jaemin's lips softly before saying, "come on." The door beside Jeno suddenly opened. Calmly, Jeno lifted Jaemin outside.

“Where are–oh,” Jaemin closed his mouth as he looked at the skyscraper in front of him. Several people greeted them and immediately bowed deeply when they saw Jeno. Jeno didn't care about them, but grabbed Jaemin's waist and led him into the lobby.

Jaemin knows this building. Unlike the other large buildings in the city, this building does not have a large name board or a fancy name plaque. The building has blue and white nuances, so Jaemin only thinks of it as an office building in general. Even when he got into the elevator, he didn't notice anything strange except that Jeno was pressing the button for three floors down.

With his firm grip, Jeno calmed Jaemin down. Jaemin obeyed, approached until their bodies pressed side by side.

As soon as the door opened, they were greeted by a small man with gray hair wearing a black bandana and a jeans jacket. Jaemin eyes were slightly got bigger once he realized he recognize that man from the night he was abducted.

“Boss,” the man greeted Jeno before looking at Jaemin with a smile. "He is ready. All yours."

Jeno nodded and guided Jaemin through the empty hallway guided by the small man. They stopped at the end of the hall, at the tightly closed brown door. The door opened, Jeno and Jaemin entered. In an instant they were overcome by darkness.

Jaemin's breath caught when he realized where he was. He remembers the place because that's where one of his nightmares happened. He was about to step back and leave, but Jeno held him back.

"Angel, look who is there." He grabbed Jaemin's chin, pointing it at the light that lit a corner of the room.

Jaemin gasped.

-

Lucy kept her promise. He told Donghyuck that Jeno took Jaemin away that night. At first Donghyuck thought Jeno was driving the man home, but he got word from Jeno's driver that Jeno was at the office. With Jaemin.

Growling, Donghyuck ignored his duty at Dragon Rave and immediately headed for the office. He didn't get any notifications, so he didn't know what Jeno and Jaemin were doing at the office.

"Oh, Donghyuck!" he was greeted by a Jeno staff who got out of the elevator with several other people, seemed to be going home. “You're here too? Is this special occasion? Boss bring his boyfriend, Renjun setting up the room, and you're here on Saturday night!"

Donghyuck doesn't laugh with them. He broke into the elevator and quickly pushed the button to get off.

"Hey, what are you talking about, dude?" someone said.

"What? Am I wrong?"

“You know the deeds between Donghyuck and the Boss. You better shut up, man."

The person who had greeted Donghyuck closed his mouth. "Oh, shit. Is that true? They're dating?"

"No, I believe not. But Donghyuck loves the Boss. Everyone knows that."

Donghyuck didn't wait for the door to open completely to open his way into the interrogation room. But before he got there, the door to another room opened and Renjun came out. He was surprised to see Donghyuck, but quickly pulled Donghyuck's arm to the room where he was. The room was connected to the interrogation room by means of a one-way mirror.

"What is happening right now, Huang Renjun?" asked Donghyuck while looking at Renjun sharply.

Renjun looked back at Donghyuck, showing that he wasn't intimidated at all, then squealed into the mirror. Donghyuck pushed Renjun's body impatiently and drew closer to the mirror.

He could see a man sitting in a chair by a lamp. The man's clothes were covered in blood and his head was bowed down even though he looked alive. In front of him, stood Jeno who put his hand into his pants pocket and another figure who stood behind Jeno. Donghyuck knows it's Na Jaemin.

"They're punishing the man," said Renjun.

"What man?"

“The man that tried to rape Jaemin on the party. I believe Jeno try to make this as a gift… for Jaemin."

“Gift? Renjun, what happened? Who is this Na Jaemin and why he suddenly became a big part of Jeno's live?"

"How did you know that?" Renjun looked at Donghyuck suspiciously.

Donghyuck is not affected. "Answer me."

Renjun shook his head slowly, knowing Donghyuck had done something he didn't want to admit in front of Renjun. It didn't matter how much Renjun wanted to make Donghyuck aware, but he didn't want to be too involved in whatever happened between Donghyuck and Jeno.

"You'll see." That was all Renjun answered.

-

Jaemin swears that he got rid of the terrible memory of what happened at the party. Not only did he perfectly destroy the party just by standing in a beautiful dress, but was also nearly raped by not just one person but a group of people.

But when he faced the man tied to the chair, he knew he wouldn't forget that face. Even though he was disgusted, Jaemin wouldn't even forget that person's touch on his skin. He thought he would take all of that to death because when that person stood over him, Jaemin just wanted to die.

Jeno started off by hitting the face hard. The man jumped up in his chair, but his body was bound so that he could only moan in pain.

"Sorry, angel. I already broke four of his fingers. Can't help,” Jeno kissed Jaemin's temple. "He touched you." Seeing Jaemin still frozen in place, Jeno hugged Jaemin's waist and stood behind Jaemin. Jaemin looked at the man who now couldn't raise his face anymore.

"He's mine?" Jaemin asked incredulously. He could feel Jeno's head nod at the side of his head.

“Jaemin,” Jeno said in a low voice in Jaemin's ears. "I will do anything for you."

Jaemin could only let out a deep breath, hoping to relieve whatever effect Jeno said on him. Slowly he took a step, leaving Jeno's embrace. He looked at the body covered in wounds.

"Look at me." Jaemin said coldly.

But the man was silent. Jaemin moved his feet and stomped the man's feet hard. The man screamed in pain because Jaemin's shoes were grinding his toes mercilessly. He looked up and _finally, finally_ looked at Jaemin.

For a moment Jaemin could see the regret and guilt in those teary eyes. But Jaemin will not be able to forget the man who carried him and threw him on the bed. Jaemin will remember that man forever as the part of him that he hates the most.

“S–so–sorry. I–I'm sor–sorry… P–please forgive m–m–me…”

Jaemin looked at him expressionlessly. _Now you're sorry_ , he growled to himself. His jaw tightened but he held back from doing anything about the anger that was building up in his heart.

Regarding Jaemin's silence as the right time for him to beg and escape, the man continued, “I r-really sorry… I–I didn't know you were w–with the Boss… I wouldn't e–even dare to look at. you if–if I knew… I–I just got c–carried away b–because you're–you're so pretty a–and am–amazing… I–I thought–”

Jeno preceded Jaemin, punched the man's jaw until his chair shifted. The man screamed in pain but Jaemin didn't blink.

“How dare you speak to him. How dare you said that he was pretty."

"N-no, Boss... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"If I wasn't his, you're still gonna rape me, right?" Jaemin glared at the man. "You're sorry because I'm his. You're afraid of him. Not me or the idea of fucking a person without their consent. How disgusting."

The man sobbed. Chanting the word sorry over and over.

"I don't wanna touch him." Jaemin turned towards Jeno. For a moment Jeno was thrown back to the moment when Jaemin first woke up in his room. Jeno was about to nod but Jaemin continued, "but I wanna watch you break all of his finger and burn his hands."

The man who was tied to the chair this time cried out for mercy out loud. If he was not tied up, he would have jumped and hugged Jaemin's leg to beg for forgiveness. But Jaemin doesn't care anymore. He maintained his gaze towards Jeno.

Jeno's eyes turned into something he had never seen before. Jeno's eyeballs seemed to get bigger and darker while softness disappeared from his face. He became the leader of the gang that Jaemin met for the first time. But Jaemin did not subside. He stepped back and let Jeno face the man.

Jeno snickered at one of his men in the room, and before long, a chair became available beside Jaemin. Jaemin sat down and watched Jeno ducked to level with his victim.

"Say, angel, can I do it my way or yours?" Jeno said to Jaemin without turning his head, sighing at the table at the side of the room which was filled with various tools such as hammers and saws.

"Yours, please."

Jeno smiled slightly. "My pleasure." He grabbed the index finger of the man's right hand and in an instant broke it with his bare hand. Shouts were heard echoing throughout the room. But all Jeno can think of is Jaemin, Jaemin, and Jaemin.

-

"You beat me up here."

Jaemin doesn't want that man to die. So he asked Jeno to throw him out after making his finger deformed and his hand paralyzed. The room became so lonely after an hour filled with screams and screams of pain.

Without looking at Jeno, Jaemin stood up and walked around the empty chair covered with blood. He had not sat in the chair before, but was anchored by a rope tied to the ceiling. He felt dejavu when he realized how familiar he was with the room where he was destroyed, completely ignoring Jeno whose face had returned to color.

Jeno swallowed hard, knowing that he and Jaemin would arrive at this conversation. No matter how happy he had been in the past few days, they would have discussed their first, utterly unpleasant encounter. Even when Jaemin didn't see his face and he couldn't see Jaemin's face.

Inside, Jeno cursed. If Jaemin's face had not been covered by a black bag that night, he certainly wouldn't have hurt him. He was fascinated by the figure Jaemin appeared at the party, but he was sure he would still be charmed when Jaemin was not wearing makeup and a little battered. Jeno hopes that he is the knight who saved Jaemin. But everything has happened and Jaemin doesn't seem to forget it for the rest of his life.

Jaemin's gloomy expression made Jeno's heart squeezed in pain.

"Angel, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was you."

Jaemin responded with a nod, still staring at the empty chair he touched. "You wouldn't do that if you knew it was me." Jaemin's words reminded Jeno of what Jaemin said to the man who almost raped him.

"Yes, because I would fall in love right away."

"That's cheap." Jaemin sat on the chair and put himself in a relaxed position, staring at Jeno closely. His legs were crossed and his hands rested on the armrests.

Jeno swallowed hard, knowing he hadn't said anything about their first meeting. Jaemin turned into a dominant figure even though he sat in the prison chair.

"I didn't fucking stole your money yet you beat me like a punch bag."

There was a loud noise and suddenly Jeno knelt in front of Jaemin. "Angel, I'm sorry. You can punch me back if you want."

“Why would I want that? I'm not gonna waste your pretty face,” Jaemin didn't move.

Even though Jaemin sounded so cold and cruel, Jeno was holding his breath for a different reason. Jaemin looks so… hot. And sexy. Jaemin wore the clothes that Jeno chose and now acted so dominantly in the dark room that they forgot about the world around them.

Jaemin leaned forward and lifted Jeno's chin. Jeno could feel Jaemin's warm breath on his cheek and Jaemin's eyes that were exploring his face as if hunger. Jeno knew that because he also looked at Jaemin with the same hungry expression. He wants to pounce on Jaemin completely, take him on the desk and the chair until both of them cries from pleasure.

“It be more useful on the bed… or no? Since it didn't do anything like the dick did."

Jaemin sighed in disappointment and Jeno was eager to pound into him right now right there. But before he could crush Jaemin's lips, the door burst open and the voice he memorized sounded angry.

"Lee Jeno!"

Jaemin leaned back while Jeno groaned in disappointment. He turned and found Donghyuck standing with an angry expression. Jeno stood up.

“What is it, Hyuck? Don't you see I'm busy?"

“Get your ass here. We need to talk. Right now!"

Jeno chuckled and gave Jaemin a final look before approaching Donghyuck.

"What is it? Make it quick. I have another thing to do."

Donghyuck's eyes stopped on Jeno's tight pants. Donghyuck's jaw tightened with anger. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What?" replied Jeno. "I punished the asshole that ruined my party and touched my baby."

"Your baby?" Donghyuck repeated in disbelief. He wanted to hit Jeno on the head to bring common sense back into it. “He's the one who stole from us, you asshole! Now you fucking him?"

"Watch your mouth, Hyuck."

"No. You. What do you think you're doing, hm? You're not just fuck with him, but you let him stay at your house for what now? A week? What are you planning to do, Lee?"

Jeno's forehead frowned at Donghyuck's words. “I believe you have no rights to know about that. As long as I remember, I never tell you that. You've been spying on me?"

Donghyuck snorted, trying not to be affected by Jeno's words, who shifted their conversation to the most important topic that Donghyuck wanted to discuss. “That's not important. Beside, its my job to know what are you up to, remember?"

“That's for the business, Hyuck. Not for my private life."

"Well, since you brought your baby here now, its business too, then." Donghyuck replied, stubborn. "So, mind to explain to me what are you trying to play here, Jeno?"

"No. That's all you need to know." Jeno replied, calmer this time.

“But I know nothing! Lee Jeno, what's wrong with you?!”

“Nothing wrong with me, Hyuck. I'll appreciate if you just stay back and mind your own business."

Jeno's words might be true, but Donghyuck couldn't help but feel like his heart was being stabbed when Jeno reminded him of his position.

"I'm your friend, Jen. Your best friend."

“That's why I expect you to understand. Lets talk later, Hyuck."

Without waiting, Jeno turned around. He said something to Jaemin, then took the man up. They went out and passed Donghyuck without saying anything. Jaemin didn't even return Donghyuck's burning gaze.

Donghyuck feels betrayed.

-

Jeno didn't wait. He got into the car and pulled Jaemin to sit on his lap. Their lips met immediately and they didn't care when the driver closed the door beside them.

"Fuck, angel. You're so hot back there,” Jeno muttered between their hot kisses. This time, Jaemin returned the kiss with the same passion and hunger, making it look like they were fighting.

"Uh hm." Jaemin could only mumble and chase after Jeno's lips. They kept kissing until they got home. Jeno carried Jaemin up to his room, then lay Jaemin on his bed.

"Let me show what this face can do," Jeno took off his shirt.

In short, they had a long night and were accompanied by incessant moaning. As soon as they finished in the morning, Jeno and Jaemin lay side by side on the king sized bed.

"H-have I b-been a good boy for you, Jeno?" even between his breathless breaths, Jaemin asked.

"Hm? Yes, angel. The best." Jeno could only mutter exhaustion.

"So... you'll send me home, right?"

Jaemin's question made Jeno's eyes perfectly open and turned towards that beautiful face.

“What do you mean, angel? This is your home."

Jaemin swallowed hard.

“You only do one night stand, Jeno. I-I thought you're gonna send me home after our first night…"

Jeno got up as fast as lightning, staring at Jaemin in disbelief. “I thought I already made sure that it changed. So that's what you've been thinking, angel?"

Jaemin wanted to get away from accusing Jeno. But he couldn't back down now.

"I've been a good boy for you, Jeno... Let me go." Finally Jaemin said what he was thinking all this time.

"No," Jeno got up and answered coldly. He wore his clothes with a stiff expression.

"W-why?" Jaemin sat up.

"I'll do anything for you, angel, so you'll stay with me forever."

Jaemin's hair bristled when he realized the implication of Jeno's words, and all his actions towards Jaemin. Everything Jeno did was very different from what Lucy said. But this is the first time Jaemin realized that Jeno saw him as the only one.

“W-what do you mean, Jeno? You'll marry me?" Jaemin's voice trembled.

But Jeno was already laughing. It wasn't the cheerful laugh he usually showed, but the dry, deep smile he displayed in front of his colleagues and enemies. He seemed to mock the world.

"I'll marry you if that could make you stay with me."

"B-but you can't!" Jaemin exclaimed in disbelief.

“Who says? I've told you, angel. I will do anything for you. You saw it by yourself."

“Lucy said you'll send me home after you are satisfied and bored with me. That's what I want, Jeno. I wanna go home. I-I can't stay here forever… I have a life!" Jaemin is about to cry.

Jeno snorted at that. _So this is what have been missing all along._ “She said, not me. And you can't go home, angel. I made sure that this is your home now. Life? You're struggled to lived with dozens of part-time jobs to pay your debts. You have no one except that one friend of yours. Look at you now. What kind of life are you talking about?"

Jeno's words pierced Jaemin's heart. His tears were flowing but he wiped them quickly until his face turned red.

"At least I'm not someone else's whore."

Jeno's eyes sharpened. "Yes, you're not. You are MY whore."

Jaemin's mouth opened, couldn't believe that Jeno, who for a few days turned into a charming prince, has now become a devil. But he shouldn't be surprised. Jeno is the leader of the mafia gang and he should be able to predict this side of Jeno. And Jeno was wrong when he thought he could tie Jaemin up.

“Fuck you, Lee Jeno. Fuck. You."

Jaemin got up angrily, ignoring Jeno's calls and went into the bathroom, then slammed the door loudly. _This fucking hell_ , Jaemin sat in the bath tub crying.

-

Jaemin woke up when Lucy grabbed Jaemin's shoulder and handed him sweatpants and t-shirts. Jaemin took it without saying a word and put it on while Lucy waited outside the bathroom. After he got dressed, Jaemin came out without noticing his puffy eyes and swollen face.

"You lied!" he said to Lucy, his chest rising and falling.

Lucy stared at him understandingly and Jaemin grumbled about his fight with Jeno. Jeno didn't let him go home or go anywhere forever.

"I've been good to him but he's still gonna keep me here. I hate him,” Jaemin closed the story by crying again.

"Oh, you little baby," Lucy calmed Jaemin, led him to bed and gave him a drink.

"I guess I don't know that much about my boss, then."

"I have done anything for him!" Jaemin raised his voice.

"But I thought you seems okay with his affection," Lucy emphasized her last words.

Jaemin choked a little, but he refused to look at Lucy. He hates being reminded of the possibility that he likes Jeno's treatment.

"I did that just because I thought I could go faster!"

Lucy nodded, stroking Jaemin's back. "I'll bring you your breakfast, okay?"

"No." Jaemin snorted, holding back tears. "I won't eat," he said the conclusion he reached after thinking for hours in the bathroom. He won't eat anything while Jeno is still keeping her here. He wants to go home. He wants to be free. No matter how grand Jeno's mansion was, he had a life to live. Lucy is right, his place is not here.

"You want to get sick?"

"Yes. I could change his mind that way,” Jaemin bit his lip.

"Or you could die," Lucy said quickly. Shaking my head knowing Lee Jeno is the epitome of stubbornness.

“Good. That's simpler." Without another word, Jaemin lay down on the bed and pulled the blanket.

-

Lucy is forced to listen to Dongyuck's nagging for an hour in the morning. Donghyuck excitedly shared what happened last night at the office, including his heated conversation with Jeno.

“…He said its not my business! Can't you believe him? Gosh, I wanna slap him so bad last night,” Donghyuck growled.

Lucy more than knows about Donghyuck's feelings for Jeno. She never even interacted with Lee Taeyong, but Donghyuck called her regularly, made sure Jeno's lifestyle was good and asked what Jeno needed.

“I will talk to him first thing today. Is he still at home?" Donghyuk took a deep breath.

“No, Donghyuck. Uhm… He left earlier today… I think they fought. The Boss skipped his breakfast and his mood seems sour. When I entered the bedroom, Jaemin was crying mess in the bathroom."

"Oh?" Lucy could catch the optimistic tone in Donghyuck's voice. "Did you ask him why?"

"Yes," Lucy nodded excitedly even though she knew Donghyuck would not see her. “He said that he finally asked the Boss to send him home but the Boss got angry. The Boss wants him to stay here forever."

“Fucking stupid. What the fuck is wrong with Lee Jeno."

Lucy actually wanted to answer Donghyuck's muttering. He could easily tell that Lee Jeno seemed to have fallen in love with Na Jaemin. But just like how clear Donghyuck felt to Jeno without the heart to say it, he couldn't even say that to Donghyuck.

"What's the deal about this Na Jaemin boy?" Donghyuck inquired.

"I don't know. He seems pretty naïve. Except for his exquisite beauty, I didn't see anything else that made the Boss head over heel."

“Right? I met him before and he just ordinary boy trying to make end meet. That's nothing for Jeno."

"What should I do now, Donghyuck?"

“Keep the fire. Tell Jaemin anything about Jeno that will make him want to go home more. You can make up anything and he's just gonna accept it right away. They can't be together, Lucy. Its better if you can separate them more. I'm promise you loads of money."

Lucy smiled. "Consider it done."

-


	5. pazzo love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is, they called Asian Mob not just because of Jeno's madness. People around him are willing to take a risk for him. But sometime, he's just not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: rape/non-consensual sex  
> Please prioritize yourself and don't go further if you're not comfortable with it.

Jeno thought that his day couldn't be worse.

He had a fight with Jaemin earlier this morning, making Jaemin shut himself in the bathroom. Jeno could break in at any time, but his fight with Jaemin haunted him, making him unable to think clearly because for the first time he saw how angry Jaemin was with him.

 _What the fuck is he thinking?_ Jeno was annoyed by how Jaemin understood the whole situation. For Jeno, his life the past week has been pure bliss. He saw Jaemin's face for the first time in the morning and the last time at night. He kisses Jaemin anytime and Jaemin accepts it with open arms. He never felt this happy. _Happy. What a strange feeling of time._

But his happiness was destroyed by Jaemin's words this morning. Jaemin's words indicated that everything Jaemin had done so far was just to get himself out of Jeno as soon as possible. In other words, Jaemin's feelings weren't real.

Jaemin isn't real.

This fact crept over Jeno as he was on his way to his office. His feelings turned bad and it wasn't even half a day, he had lined up several people who failed to carry out their duties, beating them with their bare hands even though on normal days, Jeno hated getting his hands dirty when he was wearing formal clothes. He was familiar with blood, but his striking bloodstains and wrinkled clothes made his day worse.

Not only that, he refused to meet the people closest to him. He told Renjun to call him tomorrow, ignore Donghyuck's messages, even cut Taeyong's call. He knew he was in a rage right now and he wasn't doing anything to calm it down, but he didn't want to add to the complexity of his day, especially because of Donghyuck and Taeyong's scolding. The two people seemed so eager to meet Jeno and Jeno did everything they could to avoid the two of them.

The hours roll and things seem to get worse when he hears that his greatest enemy is back and inviting him to meet.

"Come on, Lee Jeno. Don't you miss me? Lets play like the old times."

"No. Fuck off." Jeno cut off the call and turned off the phone. He returned to his seat and drank whiskey.

It was not yet dark when he decided to return. He would demand an explanation from Jaemin and force him to stay. Jaemin doesn't need to reciprocate his feelings. On the other hand, Jaemin only needs to act like the last few days and they will be fine.

Letting Jaemin go wasn't an option for Jeno at all.

"Leaving, Boss?" his secretary asked.

Jeno just nodded faintly and walked towards the elevator. “Gather all information about Mark Lee. He's back and I need to know everything."

The lift chimed open.

-

Along the way home, Jeno managed to calm down (sadly, remembering how he landed a kiss all over Jaemin's face every morning and Jaemin would giggle) and felt ready to meet Jaemin. They haven't seen each other all day and Jeno felt himself suffocating.

He must immediately control himself if he does not want to be so dependent on someone. Especially if that person doesn't want it, like Jaemin. Jeno shook his head, dispelled any preconceptions and took a deep breath.

He always thought that he was a mature man who could think clearly. It's not easy to be where he is and he's used to the dangers that always lurk. At least his construction company was a good cover for the underground business he and his brother were in, but it meant he drained a lot of energy tending to two different worlds. So far, Jeno has managed to survive by not being an emotional person. On the other hand, being a mobster is a pure luck because sometimes he needs to take a little action when dealing with complicated and naughty clients.

Taeyong, on the other hand, is a flamboyant man who never cares about business strategy outside of his nightclubs. He happily let Jeno take over as long as he ruled his night world. Jeno is also grateful for this considering that he is not very happy with clubs. Donghyuck and Jungwoo were in charge of connecting their business because Jeno knew Taeyong didn't give a shit about anything complicated. He just wanted to make money and have fun.

Jeno massages his forehead as he remembers Taeyong knowing he will meet his brother sooner or later to discuss the two things he doesn't want the most right now: Jaemin and Mark Lee. For that, Jeno promised to solve all the burdens of his problems one by one and he couldn't help but put Jaemin as the top priority.

Jeno hastily got out of the car and entered his house. He carried a bouquet of beautiful and fragrant red roses. He doesn't agree with Jaemin's words, but he will do something to bring him back.

But when he arrived at the front of the room, he was surprised by the sound of Jaemin's distinctive groan. Without thinking, he broke in and saw Jaemin lying on his stomach on the bed, almost naked, with a Jeno maid on top, massaging his back.

"Oh, good evening–" Lucy didn't move from her place who sat on Jaemin's hips, smiling at Jeno.

However, Jeno didn't care. “Leave. Now."

Lucy questioningly got off Jaemin's body while Jaemin looked up to look at Jeno.

"I just helping Jaemin, sir. He said his body is sore and of course I remember what you said about keeping him healthy and happy." Lucy said.

Jeno looked at him coldly. “Are you deaf? Go!” Jeno raised his voice at the end of his sentence. Lucy was rushing out.

"Touch him again and I'll cut your hand. You understand, bitch?" Jeno held Lucy's arm as the girl passed him.

Lucy's eyes widened but as strength Jeno's block was strong, she just nodded. Quickly she went out and closed the door.

Now Jeno faced Jaemin who was already seated. Upper thigh until navel covered with small towel.

“That was unnecessary. She's just helping me." Jaemin pouted.

"No one get to touch you like that, Jaemin," said Jeno flatly. His hands unconsciously squeezed the flower bouquet he was carrying. “I thought I made it clear by saying that you're not allowed to go. But I guess I should state it more. Jaemin, you are _mine_."

“I never yours, Jeno. I don't belong to anybody."

"But me," Jeno said stubbornly. He put the flower near Jaemin's feet. "For you."

"You think that's gonna win me?" Jaemin answered incredulously.

"No. I just want to bought it for you. Just tell me what you want, I will give that to you."

Jaemin was about to open his mouth, but Jeno silenced him, “and no. I'm not gonna let you go."

"Who do you think you are?" Jaemin hissed.

“You know who I am. I'm a very dangerous man but I guess you don't know how dangerous I am."

“That's why I don't want to be here in the first place. That was a mistake! I didn't stole anything from you. Please do your investigation. I just a very ordinary man that happened to helped my friend ONE time. Yet you dragged me here and treat me like your slave. Are you crazy?"

"Yeah. I'm crazy for you,” Jeno grinned. "And for the record, I'm sure I saved you, not dragged you. I don't care even if you don't want to be here, Jaemin. This is your home now. And I want my good boy back."

"Your wish!" Jaemin is getting bolder. At this point, he no longer has any respect for his life. "You're fucking insane, Lee Jeno."

“No, you don't understand, Jaemin. This is nothing. I could show you what madness is." Jeno approached.

"You don't need to. I'm not gonna do anything with you and for you."

“So bad, then. You don't have a say on this,” Jeno quickly cut the distance between them, pushing Jaemin back to lie on the bed while Jeno was on top of him.

"What are you doing?!" screamed Jaemin. He was about to move his hands to push Jeno, but Jeno's two hands were faster, holding Jaemin's hand and holding his wrists on either side of his head.

"Hm. I'm hella mad at that maid for touching you, but it makes things easier,” Jeno's eyes darkened as he looked at Jaemin's body.

“Get off–” quickly Jeno silenced Jaemin with a kiss. Jaemin refused as much as possible by shaking his head, but Jeno steadily pushed his face, making Jaemin sink into the pillow and could no longer avoid his kiss.

“I remember the first time we had sex, Jaemin. You sat on my lap and ask me to kiss you. Where is that baby, now?" whispered Jeno while taking a pause.

“I did that because that's the only way I could get out of here sooner–” Jaemin was silenced again with a kiss.

“Wrong answer. That baby was desperate _for_ me. He begged, cried, and screamed on top of his lungs for me to go harder on him. He did that again, again, and again even when he knew I wouldn't let him go. Heck, my baby was so hot and sexy in my office and we go all night going rounds."

Jaemin's breathing was getting irregular and his chest was pounding hard. But he mustered up his strength and shouted, "no!"

This time Jeno pulled his face. He made sure Jaemin could see his expression as he laughed darkly. “I'm the boss of Asian mob, angel. I know when people lie to me. I could see their intentions and deepest fear. You know what I saw when we're together, Jaemin?"

Jeno brought his face closer and licked the corners of Jaemin's lips. “The only thing you're afraid of was not being banged hard enough. Like this." Jeno pushed his crotch until it met Jaemin's crotch. Jaemin gave a low cry.

Jeno grinned at Jaemin's reaction. In this position, he could see how Jaemin was holding his breath and swallowing hard. His heart bursts when he knows it's all because of him.

"And I'm the only one who could do this to you, angel." Jeno kissed Jaemin's lips deeply. It's easier because Jaemin's mouth is half open.

“See, you desperate for me. My body. Just give in, angel." Jeno whispered between kisses. Jaemin groaned because Jeno was already shaking his hips in a dangerous rhythm, making their clothed dicks meet. Jaemin hated to admit that Jeno's words affected him, but his body seemed to be treasonous. He felt even more thirsty at Jeno's words and was in deepest pleasure when Jeno understood him completely.

He himself who was afraid of how things were rolling so fast between them.

"Say, you still want me to let you go now, Jaemin?" Jeno raised his face again, smiled triumphantly while releasing his grip on Jaemin's wrists.

Jaemin tried to regain his courage, then pushed Jeno's chest even though his pride had certainly fallen apart because of his very obvious hard on. But Jeno didn't move from his position.

"Yeah, punch me like that." Jeno instead got up and took off his coat and shirt roughly.

"You asshole," Jaemin tried to get away from Jeno. But Jeno was back on top of him, kissing Jaemin's neck while muffling all of Jaemin's punches to his chest.

"Ah! Jeno! Stop! Hng… no! Don't!" Jaemin closed his eyes firmly, still trying to fight back even though his strength gradually diminished.

Jeno did not respond, instead he marked Jaemin's neck and chest with love bites.

A while later, after preparing Jaemin and taking off his pants, Jeno tucked himself into Jaemin and they both groaned.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Jeno felt himself being sucked in again by the heady warmth and thickness. Jaemin was still struggling a little, but Jeno got even more excited by this. He held Jaemin's hands above his head with one hand, while the other played Jaemin's nipples. Jaemin's legs continued to move, trying to get away but it caused a different sensation for both of them.

"Ah, Jeno!" screamed Jaemin as Jeno started to move his hips.

“You like that? You like that when I pounds into you, hm? Keep struggling, Jaemin. I know you're feeling good too."

“Hng, y–yeah… oh oh! T–there! Jeno, yes, right there!" Jaemin bit Jeno's neck because Jeno is jabbing on his prostate.

"You're still want to go now?" Jeno growled in Jaemin's ear, continuously making sure Jaemin accepted himself perfectly. "Answer me, angel!" Jeno bit Jaemin's ear and Jaemin screamed.

"N-no! Fuck no. D–don't you dare to stop. _Ah_!"

"As you wish, angel."

-

For the first time, Jaemin woke up without Jeno by his side. He saw the sun was already high outside the window and the blinds were fully open. Jaemin stretched and blinked while looking at the ceiling. His legs were cramped excruciatingly and he could feel how full his hole were.

Their sex last night was harsher than usual. Jaemin still felt Jeno's grip on his wrist and Jeno's fingers on his neck. His face turned red when he realized how much he liked whatever they had been doing. His throat was dry and unlike usual, there was no glass of water in the drawer. Jaemin felt hungry because he used to eat breakfast every morning. Slowly he got up, carelessly picked up Jeno's shirt and boxer which was lying on the floor, and came out.

Just as he was approaching the stairs, he heard a commotion coming from the living room. Jeno never had guests. At least that's what Jaemin knows. He came down and tried to ignore whatever was happening.

“…No, you didn't hear me, Lee Jeno! You need to understand that this won't bring you any good!"

“…Lee Haechan, can you stop this already? You're talking nonsense right now."

“…Oh, its me? You're the one who fired the maid that has been working here for 2 years. You're the one who being stupid right now."

"…you better shut your mouth–"

“…Or what ?! Come on, Lee Jeno. WHAT?!”

Jaemin quickly entered the kitchen, greeted by the cook's aunt at Jeno's house.

"Good morning, Jaemin."

"Morning, aunty," Jaemin sat down and spooned the food onto his plate. There are always complete side dishes available at the dinner table three times a day, making Jaemin always feel hungrier than usual. “Who is that? And how long they've been going?" Jaemin asked when the cook poured milk into his's glass.

The aunt sighed. “That's Lee Haechan. Two hours, maybe. They never fought before. I wonder what happened."

Jaemin chose not to answer. He ate in silence until he heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck me."

He turned and found Donghyuck staring at him in disbelief, while Jeno was looking at Donghyuck with a frown.

“Good morning,” was all Jaemin said before returning to his meal. He ate faster to get away from the awkward situation.

“Stop being spiteful and if you don't really have anything to say to me, I suggest you eat breakfast with us… or go. Up to you." Jeno approached Jaemin, kissed his temple before sitting next to him.

Donghyuck was still staring at Jaemin closely, but approached the dining table and sat across from Jaemin. He ignored the aunt who poured milk into her glass and took the food with no enthusiasm.

"Thank you for the food," Jaemin said to the aunt who was still pacing in the kitchen, and got up.

“Angel, you haven't finished your meat. Come on." Jeno quickly held his waist.

"I don't wanna intrude," he didn't even look at Donghyuck. His feelings for the man were mixed, but their last meeting made Jaemin unable to contain his anger. Donghyuck was the one who caught him without good reason until now it ended up at Jeno's house.

"No, you're–"

"Oh, you realized." Donghyuck interrupted the conversation between the two people in front of him, unable to bear it because he was clearly not being included.

Jaemin stared at him. _Asshole_ , he thought as Donghyuck looked back at him expressionlessly, so different from the curious look of their first meeting.

"Lee Donghyuck–"

"You're still here?" Donghyuck cut Jeno's words, staring at Jaemin closely.

"Yeah. Even if I don't want to be here. Thanks to you, I guess."

Donghyuck snorted. "Then you should go."

“Don't worry. I will."

"No." Jeno replied firmly. He looked at Jaemin sharply. "No one will leave this house."

"See?" Jaemin chuckled at Donghyuck. Wish Donghyuck could do something if he also objected to Jaemin's presence at Jeno's house. But Donghyuck took it as a form of arrogance.

"Jeno, let him go." Donghyuck said through gritted teeth.

“Fuck, Hyuck. I won't let him go. Just fucking accept it, will you?!"

Jaemin was a little surprised at Jeno's jolt. Donghyuck froze in place.

"You're being illogical right now, Lee Jeno."

Jaemin swallowed hard, worried that Jeno would explode even more. But when they looked, all he could see was seriousness. Especially when Jeno opened his mouth and said, "they say love is illogical."

Donghyuck's mouth was completely open while Jaemin's face heated up. He understood what Jeno's words meant but he didn't want to admit it. Yet.

"Lee Jeno–"

"Excuse me." Before Donghyuck could finish, Jaemin removed himself from Jeno's hand and quickly returned to the room.

"Tsk," Jeno said unsatisfied. He glanced at Donghyuck and wiped his mouth even though the food hadn't finished half. “You know the way out. I have to go to my lover."

"Lee Jeno!" exclaimed Donghyuck with wide eyes. The anger that they had tried to reduce earlier appeared again. "What the fuck are you saying?!"

Jeno seems to no longer hold back, not caring that he is dealing with Donghyuck, his best friend. "I don't know what is wrong with you, Hyuck. He is mine. I shouldn't tell you what to do but you can't do anything about that. Please remember that. Good morning."

He just threw the napkin and went upstairs.

“Jeno! LEE JENO!” Donghyuck's voice echoed through the house.

-

As soon as Jeno entered his room, he didn't see Jaemin. He stepped into the bathroom. Jaemin sat beside the bath tub, his eyes glued to his toes while his expression was stiff. It seemed that Jeno had to accept the fact that Jaemin found asylum in his bathroom.

"Angel."

Jaemin looked up. “You heard him. Let me go. I don't wanna be here."

Jeno gave him a shake. "You know I can't do that." _I'm too deep now._

Jaemin turned his face to avoid Jeno's gaze.

"I'm not letting you go when you ask me. Let alone Lee Donghyuck. He is my best friend but this is my choice. I can't let you go, Jaemin. Stay here."

“I can't, Jeno! I can't! You might think I lived miserably. And you're not wrong. I need to pay off my father's debts and struggling between five jobs. I took a leave from my classes because I couldn't paid my tuition. I lived in a shabby apartment. In the very far end from this huge and luxurious mansion. But I don't belong here. You know they're right."

"And who are they?" said Jeno.

“They–all of the people who know about… about us,” Jaemin ignored the faint smile on Jeno's face. "Lucy, Donghyuck..."

"Who else?" Jeno folded his arms in front of his chest, showing an interested expression.

Jaemin swallowed hard. He knew very well that he couldn't add another name.

“That's why I fired Lucy and talked to Hyuck this morning. No one should have said anything about us."

"Even if its me?"

Jeno's gaze softened. He went into the bathroom and knelt in front of Jaemin.

"Apart from letting you go, you can dictate everything in our relationship." _I would give my life to you._

Jaemin was forced to look at Jeno's face. He bit his lip and for Jeno, Jaemin was always charming.

"Why?" After looking at each other for a while, Jaemin said quietly.

"Don't you see? I'm falling for you." For the first time, Jeno let someone see his true self.

-

Donghyuck came out of Jeno's house full of anger. He drove his car and cursed when he nearly grazed someone on a motorbike in front of Jeno's house.

"What the fuck!" as if his bad luck lasted longer than usual. He got out of the car and faced the person standing on the side of the road.

"Hey, motherfucker. Watch your–"

Donghyuck laughed as he met face to face with none other, Liu Yangyang.

"Haechan," Yangyang called.

"What are you doing here, Liu?"

“I'm looking for my best friend… Jaemin. Na Jaemin…” At that moment, Donghyuck could see the frustration and chaos on Yangyang's face. "I can't find him in any of Taeyong's... so he must be here, right?"

Donghyuck didn't answer. "Do you know the mess your best friend has created?"

Yangyang already looked like he wanted to cry. He spent days visiting all of Taeyong's businesses (which is more than few), asking almost everyone about Jaemin's whereabouts. Going to Jeno's house was his last hope.

"I need to see him. Please, please, Haechan. Help me. I don't know what to do anymore."

Donghyuck was about to dodge when he remembered Jaemin's previous words. Suddenly Yangyang's request became a bright spot of his problem and he smiled with satisfaction.

“Alright, buddy. I'll help you."

-

Renjun refused Donghyuck's invitation one last time.

"Come on, Taeyong will be with us."

Donghyuck had just suggested something that put Renjun's life at risk just knowing this and now being asked to help. Donghyuck asks Renjun for help in carrying out his plan, which is to let Na Jaemin go. The plan seemed absurd, even though Donghyuck said Lee Taeyong was willing to help.

Seeing Jeno's attitude towards Jaemin, Renjun doubted anyone could approach Jaemin without Jeno knowing. But Donghyuck is a persistent person.

"He'll be out of town that time. We'll just need to sneak into his mansion, which is not hard since Taeyong will be with us. Then we'll take Jaemin to his best friend, Yangyang. Taeyong will keep them in one of his brothel downtown. Its perfect."

"No, its not," Renjun looked at Donghyuck in disbelief. He wondered whether Donghyuck's love for Jeno made Donghyuck's thinking ability drop dramatically because he saw many gaps in the plan. But he decided to focus on his biggest problem. "You still need to think about what you're gonna say to Jeno when he find out that his lover is missing."

"They're not lovers." It seems that Donghyuck really can't think any further because from the real problem that Renjun brought up, only that caught his hearing and made his eyebrows almost collide.

"Yeah, right." Renjun rolled his eyes.

"We'll tell him that Jaemin run away. I'll talk to the maids and securities."

“Hyuck, you're crazy. No one could escape Jeno's house. The house has the same level of security as the presidential palace. You expect Jeno will believe that a boy like Na Jaemin could escape THAT? "

"That's why I need you, Huang Renjun."

“What could I do about–oh fuck. No, Hyuck." Renjun realized Donghyuck's intention.

Donghyuck immediately gave a pleading look. "Come on, Renjun. You're the one who could help me. You're the best."

“I couldn't just swept the safety protocol system of Jeno's mansion and manipulate it. In case you forgot, Hyuck, I'm the one who designed it. Its unbreachable."

"That's why only _you_ could do that."

"Sorry, Hyuck. I really can't." Renjun raised his hand. “Jeno trust me with… another task. In fact, I shouldn't know about this."

Donghyuck looked at Renjun in despair. Renjun licked his lips and put a hand on Donghyuck's shoulder.

“The only thing I could do for you now is keeping my mouth shut. And give you an advice, I guess."

"What is it?"

"Don't."

-


	6. straightened out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is... its not just about Jeno. Its about Jaemin's life too.

Jeno kissed Jaemin one last time before looking at him affectionately and leaving their room. Jaemin just stared back at him with an expression that Jeno still couldn't resolve.

Since their conversation in the bathroom, Jaemin no longer rejects Jeno. But he also didn't fully accept the mafia boss. Jeno would sleep hugging Jaemin, his head on Jaemin's back while Jaemin stroked the back of Jeno's hand in front of his stomach. They eat together every day and Jaemin sometimes answers his questions or smiles at him. Jeno didn't deny that there was some distance between them but he was relieved that at least Jaemin didn't reject it.

This morning Jeno said goodbye and promised to return before the end of the day. He didn't want Jaemin to sleep alone in his bed. He didn't want to sleep alone without Jaemin's warmth. So he hopes that everything will be done sooner.

But apparently the day hated him so much. His car broke down on the side of the road when he wasn't even halfway there, making him have to switch to another vehicle. The problems that were initially only a few, suddenly swelled when his men complained about the various things that had happened since Jeno's last visit to the city.

Jeno couldn't blame them because he wasn't someone who liked to travel far without a specific destination. So he made sure all his problems were right when he visited.

What Jeno didn't understand were the legal issues that had suddenly emerged and Donghyuck who couldn't be contacted. Previously, it was Donghyuck who had to deal with government agencies that had to be bribed or small groups that disrupted their project. However, Donghyuck's cellphone number could not be reached and his men at the office said that Donghyuck did not come that day.

Inevitably, Jeno stepped in to finish all of it without caring about the hem of his white shirt that was covered in blood. Luckily their attorney and their client saw this as a real threat so nobody wasted any time.

It was quite late when Jeno got into the vehicle. As usual, he never fell asleep on the way, so he spent time looking out the window and imagining what Jaemin was doing now. He was tempted to call the maid at his house, but he didn't want just anyone to come into his room to see what Jaemin was doing. After the incident with Lucy, Jeno was even careful to place his maids around Jaemin.

Jeno's cell phone rings, showing an office number.

"Hello, sir. I'm sorry to disturb you but there was a call from Dragon Rave. They said Mark Lee is there and kept asking about you. He booked all of the VIP suites and demanded to see you."

"Who the fuck he think he is?" growled Jeno. He was about to tell his secretary to contact Donghyuck when he remembered that his best friend hadn't appeared all day.

"Update me."

The secretary explained the conditions described by their staff at Dragon Rave earlier. Apparently Mark Lee came out of the blue and booked all the VIP rooms, chasing away the people who had pre-booked them. He did this with the help of a group of his bodyguards. Jeno's staff, who were trying to minimize the chaos, also focused on providing solutions to those who were kicked out by Mark Lee and letting Mark occupy one of the rooms while his bodyguards were on guard in the hallway, ensuring that no one went up to the second floor.

Of course this cannot be underestimated. Mark Lee wouldn't do something like this without prior consideration. So Jeno directed his driver to go to Dragon Rave and made a fist when he realized he had to postpone his meeting with Jaemin.

As soon as he arrived at the club, Jeno headed straight to the second floor. Unlike the dance floor on the first floor which was as bustling as ever, there was almost no life on the second floor. All the bodyguards stood stiffly and let Jeno pass. Jeno walked into the room at the corner of the hallway and closed the door behind him.

On that velvet sofa, sat Mark Lee. He wore a maroon suit with blonde hair neatly combed back. He wore glasses that made him look eccentric. His smile immediately grew when Jeno stood in front of him. They looked at each other for a minute.

"No hug for your lovely brother?"

Jeno wanted to spit, but he maintained a cold face. "What do you want now, Markus?"

"Ouch," Mark pretended to show a sick expression. “You got me there, couz. Don't you wanna sit with me? I mean, being a normal family an all for once? No?"

“Cut the crap. Just tell me what do you want and leave."

Mark chuckled silently before leaning back on the chair. “Cold, like usual. But what can I say, you're a better businessman than Taeyong-hyung. Nobody perfect, I guess."

Jeno knew Mark's habit of lengthening the conversation but he also knew he could handle it well. At least that's what makes them rivals in the first place.

"The same goes to you. You're smart an all but we all knew what kind of coward are you."

Mark's eyes darkened. His smile receded into a faint smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Left in a night just like that. Where did you go again? Ah, Canada. The land of peaceful people and human rights. So mind to tell me what kind of business you want to do with me now?"

At this point, Mark's smile completely disappeared. “Nothing. I'm just telling you that I'm back."

“You think I don't know when you're landed on Incheon two weeks ago? And you come to me _now_? Oh, my bad. I knew you spent two weeks to studied about my business. There is something you wanna know, Markus? I'm here so I think I could answer that better rather than you're little fly you sent to follow me everyday."

Mark didn't answer Jeno's question, but maintained their eye contact.

“Right. You know, Mark. I don't care about you. I'm here because this is the first time you confidently showing up after three years of dissappointment, anger, and betrayal. As long as you pay everything you ordered this night, I'm fucking fine. So fuck off and quit whoring for attention like that." Jeno turned and left. But he paused for a moment at the door.

“Oh, and I'm gladly give you an advice because you're my honor guest tonight: no one dress like that in this city, Mark. Go get yourself a stylists. You know… to blend in.” With that, Jeno left.

-

Jaemin couldn't believe what he was going through.

He was watching a movie in the room when he knocked on the door and Lee Taeyong appeared. He gasped, but Taeyong smiled and hugged him.

“Oh, Jaemin. I'm so worried,” sighed Taeyong.

Jaemin couldn't answer, his eyes resting on another figure at the door. Lee Donghyuck.

“Hyung, lets go. We don't have much time," said Donghyuck, seems unaffected with the dramatic reunion.

Jaemin stared at him understandably but Taeyong let go of his hug and grabbed Jaemin's hand. "Lets go, Jaemin-ah."

"Ah? G-go? Where?” Jaemin stuttered.

“To a safe place. You want to go, right? Come on."

"U-uh, wait... J-Jeno... Did he know?" Jaemin asked timidly.

"That's not important right now." Its Donghyuck who retorted. "Just be thankful we're here: rescuing you."

None of this sounded plausible to Jaemin. He swore his heart sank when he heard that Donghyuck and Taeyong saved him. He swallowed hard and stared at the two people alternately but Taeyong didn't waste any time. He pulled Jaemin so hard that Jaemin had no choice but to half run to keep up with Taeyong's steps.

He did not meet anyone until he got into Taeyong's car. The car sped away, leaving Donghyuck at Jeno's house.

"H-hyung, what is happening?" Jaemin asked, still feeling like a dream when they actually walked out of Jeno's mansion.

Taeyong who drove just smiled. "Don't worry, Jaemin-ah." That was all he said.

Thirty minutes later, the car stopped at what looked like a hotel to Jaemin.

"Hyung, where are we?" Jaemin asked timidly.

"Come on. Don't ask too much or you'll ruin the surprise." Taeyong grabbed Jaemin's hand. They went through the lobby and into the elevator. As the elevator doors clanged open, they exited and entered a room.

Jaemin didn't have time to see the situation in the room because he immediately collided with someone who was hugging him tightly.

"Jaeminnie."

"Yangyang?" Jaemin screamed in disbelief. He hugged Yangyang back, who was now crying.

“Oh God, Jaemin. I can't believe I got to see you again. I was looking for you like crazy."

Jaemin didn't know what to say. He wanted to apologize for worrying Yangyang, but he knew he wouldn't be in this position if he didn't help Yangyang. Yangyang seems to know this. So he let go of their arms and knelt in front of Jaemin.

“Please forgive me. This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Nana. So sorry. You didn't deserve any of this,” his teary eyes stared at Jaemin earnestly.

When he was first held captive, Jaemin hoped to land a punch on Yangyang's face at least once. But now that his best friend knelt in front of him, he could only shake his head and hug Yangyang.

"No, don't be. Everything had happened after all. I'm glad I could see you again."

Yangyang's cries grew louder in Jaemin's arms. "I'm such a bad person, Nana. You don't deserve a shitty best friend like me."

"That's not true."

“Yeah, Yangyang. That's not true. You've been haunting me for weeks just for looking for Jaemin! Look at the good side. Jaemin is safe now." Taeyong cheerfully interrupted.

Yangyang straightened up and wiped her tears to stare at Taeyong. "Thank you, Taeyong. Really."

Taeyong smiled at the two. “Its okay, bud. This is how I say sorry for… both of you, I guess."

"So... what are we gonna do now?" Jaemin asked softly to Yangyang.

“You'll stay here for the next few days until… everything settled. Then you both are free."

 _Oh_. Jaemin couldn't hear Yangyang's relieved screams who hugged him back. Somehow, that freedom no longer appealed to him.

-

"Angel, I'm home. I missed you.”

Jeno opened the door to his room. The room was empty, so he quickly stepped into the bathroom.

But there was no sign of Jaemin. He went out and looked for Jaemin throughout the room in his house. When he couldn't find Jaemin anywhere, he called all the helpers.

"Where is he?" that was all Jeno said as a dozen people stood in a line in front of him.

No one answered. Everyone just looked down and glanced at each other. This certainly didn't please Jeno.

"Are you fucking with me?" his voice turned deep and gripping.

"Jeno!"

"Not now," Jeno sighed. But Donghyuck was standing next to him.

"I passed by to meet you because I've been sick all day but when I got here, your security said that Jaemin is run away."

Donghyuck's words took all of Jeno's attention. "What are you saying?"

“He escaped, Jeno. He must know that you won't be home until midnight."

“What–how the fuck he–” Jeno did not continue his words and immediately turned to all of his assistants. “And all of you had decency to keep silent?! FIND HIM!" roared Jeno.

Everyone dispersed quickly. Jeno reached for his cell phone and called his secretary.

"Hel–"

“TELL EVERYONE TO FIND JAEMIN. NOW."

Jeno hung up and looked at Donghyuck. “Find him, Hyuck. Put him on Reward Boards for a million dollars… no, ten million dollars if that's necessary. It's not alone. He couldn't escape by himself. Find the asshole who helped him. Actually, find his best friend you're mentioned. Put his head on Reward Boards, too. I want a report in an hour."

"Where are you going?" exclaimed Donghyuck as Jeno walked away.

"Find him, of course." Jeno got out and got into the car.

Jeno called Renjun in a huff.

"Yeah?"

“Put aside your task for now. You're the one who installed the security protocol in my house. You said its connected to my office. So why I didn't get any notification about this?"

There was a moment's silence before Renjun answered, "I'll see what I can do, Boss."

“Better. And fucking do your job properly, Huang. My lover is missing right now so if you can't give me anything, I would be fucking piss."

“Sure. My life is on the line."

Jeno hung up the phone and ordered the driver to drive faster. _No, Jaemin. What are you thinking?_ Jeno's head felt like it was spinning for a moment before he returned to a very familiar feeling: passion for hunting. The desire to destroy everything. Everything will be done to achieve what he wants. Jeno knows, from now on his obsession is Na Jaemin.

-

It's been two days Jaemin and Yangyang stayed in Taeyong's _loaned_ hotel room. Not actually loaned out, considering Taeyong owns the hotel. Jaemin tells everything that happened, then Yangyang also tells all his efforts to find Jaemin.

Jaemin also met Jungwoo who immediately hugged him tightly as soon as they were in the same room. But not for long, because it seemed that Jungwoo was quite busy. From Jungwoo he knew, Jeno searched all over the city. If it weren't for Taeyong's efforts, he would have found Jaemin in the blink of an eye considering Jeno's strong network. This made Yangyang also unable to do anything other than stay near Jaemin.

Taeyong seriously warned them not to leave the room for fear that they would be caught by CCTV in the hallway.

But that day, Yangyang finally went out to check on his family. They know what Jeno can do, so there's nothing wrong with being on guard to check on the outside. In place of Yangyang, Jungwoo came to accompany Jaemin. He brought a box of chocolates for Jaemin and they spent time in bed chatting and watching movies.

"Are you okay, Jaemin?" Jungwoo realized that they were alone at this time.

"Yeah, hyung. As you see, I'm fine."

“Jeno are going literally crazy right now. He can't believe he couldn't find you…” Jungwoo remembered several people who were dragged out of Jeno's office. They are innocent people who are forced to sacrifice because Jeno doesn't find Jaemin either. "He's pretty obsessed." He settled into something simple.

"I can see that." Jaemin remembered his days at Jeno's house. "He said he'd do anything for me, well... except letting me go."

"I guess so, with the witch-hunting..." Jungwoo looked out the window.

"Witch-hunting?" Jaemin raised his eyebrows.

Jungwoo felt the need to say this to Jaemin considering that Jeno's madness didn't seem like he would stop immediately. “He's been kidnapping people and beating them up in his dungeon. He fired all of the maids and the security in his house. Actually, Jaemin… I'm afraid there will be more bodies."

"B-bodies?"

Jungwoo gave Jaemin a deep look before nodding his head. He knew Jaemin was a good man and would never have the heart to see other people being punished for something they didn't do. Jungwoo didn't mean to make Jaemin feel guilty considering that this wasn't even Jaemin's idea.

"I don't know what will happen but I don't think he'll be out of it soon. Jaemin, have you asked Taeyong or Yangyang about what will happen next? I mean, after you got out of this room. You don't plan to live here forever, right?"

"Of course, no. I've been planning on leaving. This is Taeyong's hotel, after all." Jaemin remembered Taeyong's trademark business. There is a concern that he will return to being Taeyong's subordinate. “I mean… I don't know if I can trust him, hyung. Sorry."

To Jaemin's surprise, Jungwoo nodded understandingly. “You don't need to tell me anything if you don't trust me. In fact, you need to be careful all the time. Don't trust people so easily. Keep doubting. That's good for you." Jungwoo looked worried, he unconsciously tightened his grip on Jaemin's shoulder.

"I need to get out of here soon, hyung."

“Its better not to tell me your plan, Jaemin-ah. You'll be safer that way. I'm working for Taeyong. But nobody really knows the Lee's, after all. They could do anything. I'm afraid I'm not trustworthy enough."

Jaemin hugged the older man. "You're the best thing that happened to me in these past weeks down here, hyung."

Jungwoo laughed softly and hugged Jaemin back. "I'm glad I could help you. No matter where you are, I'm always wishing for your happines."

The two of them let go of the hug while smiling at each other.

"But, can you be honest with me?" asked Jungwoo.

Jaemin nodded without hesitation.

"What's the downside of living with Lee Jeno?" Jungwoo continued carefully. He didn't realize Jaemin held his breath a little when he heard the question and continued, "I mean, he's a mafia leader... but, did he hurt you? When you were in his house?"

Jaemin was a little surprised by Jungwoo's question. Nobody asked this before. For a moment he could see Jungwoo's gentle eyes and decided to tell the truth.

“N-no… he's been… gentle? Maybe that sounds strange, but he didn't do anything that makes me uncomfortable. He's been treating me well. Sometimes he made me forget about my poor life."

"Then why are you here, Jaemin?"

Jungwoo's question surprised Jaemin again. He flinched for a second while Jungwoo was still staring at him closely.

"I'm sorry if I'm nosy right now. But he seems so care for you. He's been looking like a mad man. I saw him yesterday and I knew he hadnt been sleep since you were gone. I know this sounds crazy, but I think I saw how vulnerable he is. He's been killing people, yeah, but I think that's how he hide his vulnerable self," explained Jungwoo cautiously.

"You're suggesting me to stay with him, hyung?"

Jungwoo shook his head quickly. “No, Jaemin-ah. I'm telling you this because I care for you. I hope you could think carefully." Jungwoo held Jaemin's hand. “And see clearly. From both sides."

Jungwoo's words haunted Jaemin even when Jungwoo left and Yangyang returned. Jeno never hurt him. They were indeed quite wild in bed, but that was consensual considering that Jaemin didn't mind and gave Jeno the same pain in return. Jeno called out to him gently and always asked him what he wanted.

Jaemin may sound crazy, but he could feel himself quite calm when he was in Jeno's reach. It doesn't matter if Jeno comes home wearing a shirt with blood splattered. Jeno is also not completely obsessed sexually. He can spend time hugging Jaemin or just being close to Jaemin. For a mafia leader, Jeno is very gentle with him.

"Nana? What's wrong?" Yangyang touched Jaemin's arm after seeing Jaemin daydreaming for almost ten minutes and not caring about the movie that was being shown on television.

"Ah, no, Yangie. I'm fine. I just…” Jaemin tried to smile. "I've been thinking about-actually... I wanna go from here, Yang. We can't stay here any longer."

"Why is that, Nana? I thought you liked being here."

"Yeah, of course. B-but I don't think its wise for us to take advantage of Taeyong's help. He's been kind and all, but I don't think we should trust him fully… yet."

Jaemin sounded doubtful and Yangyang knew that his best friend was at war in his heart.

"I know, Nana. But we can't go out yet. Jeno is still looking for you. And that man has a lot of connection. Its not safe enough."

“Okay…” muttered Jaemin. "When its safe enough," he swallowed hard. "Will Taeyong let us go?"

Yangyang frowned. "Why wouldn't he?"

"We don't know him, Yang. I thought I was safe before, but he planned to sell me. I don't wanna be in his radar any longer. I'm afraid." Jaemin looked scared and Yangyang could only hug him.

"No, Nana. I'm here with you. We're safe. He won't do that as long as we're together. I'll make sure of it. Okay?"

Jaemin nodded, not completely believing but trying to believe in his best friend.

-

Mark Lee snorted at the words of his informant, Wong Yukhei.

“What did you just say? Repeat it again."

Yukhei repeated, “Lee Jeno has been looking for his lover. He killed dozens man already in the first day and doubled it in the next day."

"His... what?"

“Lover, sir. He have a lover, apparently. A boy, named… Na… Na Jaemin.”

Mark laughed softly. “What a surprise. I thought he's not into relationship."

"Yes, sir. He never had any relationship before. This is the first time."

"And his lover is gone, now?"

“Well, there are rumors going around. Some said that he was kidnapped, or killed. Some said that he's the one who run away from Lee Jeno."

"And what makes this boy so special?"

“Actually, that's a mystery, sir. No one knows or heard about him until he's dissappeared. He's been living poorly before." Yukhei took out his cellphone and showed the screen towards Mark. "Most of us know him from the Reward Boards."

Mark wrinkled his nose while staring at the face of a stranger. Na Jaemin is indeed handsome. But behind his good looks, Mark could see how his bright smile and shining eyes made him even more attractive. He seemed to keep a secret, considering that not everyone can look that happy with a messy life. He seemed so free and Mark suddenly knew why this man could ensnare Lee Jeno.

"So where is he now?" asked Mark, turning his face back.

"No one knows, sir."

“Well, that's a start. Find anything about Na Jaemin."

"Should we looking for him too, sir?"

"No." Mark smiled and shakes his head.

"Sir?"

"If the boy is really that valuable, Lee Jeno will find him by himself." _I just want to know about him. And maybe... pay a visit._ Mark dismissed Yukhei with a wave of his hand.

-

Jaemin became so upset the next day. Jungwoo's words haunted him, making him unable to sleep. _People dies. Because of me._ He could not have breakfast and immediately asked Yangyang to go.

“Lets go, Yang. Please. We can't stay here."

"Hey, Nana. Calm down. Tell me what happened?"

"Its just," Jaemin shook his head in frustration. “H-he killed a lot people to find me. They're innocent. I shouldn't run away."

Yangyang quickly grabbed Jaemin's hand and grasped it. “Jaemin, take a deep breath. Please. Here, have a drink. Yangyang handed him a glass of water which was only tasted for a moment by Jaemin.

"People dies," Jaemin wanted to cry. “He fired all of the maids and security in his house. Its not they're fault... Please take me to him, Yangyang. Lets end this."

Yangyang's eyes widened at Jaemin's request. He tightened his hand. “NO WAY! What are you talking about, Nana? We're going to be free, remember?"

“This is not how it worked, Yang. He won't stop looking for me. He will kill more people. And Taeyong… I can't. I can't trust Taeyong. He did all of this for us so he must be expecting something in return. I don't wanna be one of his prostitute. Just… its okay. I could live with Je–"

“NO! SHUT UP, NANA! I WON'T LET YOU GO BACK TO HIM!" Yangyang got up and started to raise his voice.

"B-but he–"

"Jaemin, I know him. He will hurt you if he found you. I can't believe you want to go back to him while he is doing killing spree."

Jaemin tried to catch his breath. "No, you don't know him like I do. He was capable of doing anything. Now he's been killing innocent people just to look out for me! This is madness. I should stop this."

Yangyang looked at Jaemin, dumbfounded. "Please be selfish for now, Nana. Just this time–"

"AND WHAT?" finally Jaemin roared, impatient. “Letting people dies because of my stupid action then become a prostitute for Taeyong? I can't, Yangyang."

"Oh fuck. Jaemin, did you forget how he beat the fuck out of you? He fucked your brain too!"

For a moment, no words came out of Jaemin's mouth. He hoped that Yangyang would apologize and feel guilty, but what appeared from Yangyang's eyes was a look of disbelief and prejudice. Jaemin knew Yangyang like he knew himself, so he couldn't believe Yangyang was showing _this_ side to him.

His friend suddenly became a stranger.

He couldn't believe that Yangyang asked him to be selfish when innocent people were killed. He also couldn't believe Yangyang being so naive as to think Taeyong did all this without expecting anything in return. No matter how Jaemin told all the events that happened to him, Yangyang still didn't know what Jaemin wants.

"Yes. He fucked my brain. And whose fault is that? Who the fuck got me into this shit, Yangyang?"

Jaemin hoped Yangyang would shout back. They fought several times, even shouting at each other from across the room. But it's one way they vent their emotions so they can make up faster.

But this time Yangyang's eyes turned cold and his shoulders stiffened. "Its not my fault that you're greedy." Without waiting, Yangyang stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

When Jaemin thought that Yangyang who couldn't possibly hurt him more than this, he was shocked by his best friend's ability to become an enemy in an instant and made him tremble with emotion.

Jaemin sat on the floor and cried. _Fuck you, Yangyang_ , he bit his lip to stifle the tears. The only person Jaemin trusts with all his heart even quickly turned around and stabbed Jaemin with sharp, cold words. Jaemin felt that the world was so hostile to him and took everything that was valuable in his life.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!! 😭💖 It keeps me spirited! Have a good day for you!😻


	7. who's the Button man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really brotherhood if they never wants to kill each other?

But at the end of the day, Jaemin has nothing left.

It is like a sweet dream shattered by the cold water in the morning. Everything that is beautiful in Jaemin's life seems to have a certain time until it expires, leaving Jaemin not only in a sense of loss, but emptiness and layered sadness.

He recognized such sadness when his mother died. He hoped his father could help him deal with their sadness, but Jaemin was wrong. His father also had another life and another sadness to grieve over, leaving him with only their backs to each other before the man disappeared one night and never came back.

Jaemin was visited by debt collectors for the following months. When he even struggled to survive on the rest of his mother's savings. He went to his father's family to just be kicked out. Jaemin doesn't blame his father's family because he never visited them once.

From all those trips, there was one thing that seemed to keep him in his sanity. Jaemin was very grateful for that, but just like the end of the sweet dream, he was reminded to put his happiness and sanity to one thing. Or people.

Yangyang is that person to Jaemin.

In the abyss of her downturn, Yangyang cooked him food, forced him to bathe, and encouraged him to go to college. Not his father. The only reason for Jaemin's resurrection after his mother's death was Yangyang who worked harder to protect him. Even though Yangyang also has a family to support.

Not wanting to burden Yangyang, Jaemin decided to stand alone. He began to organize his life: taking time off, doing multiple jobs at once, and taking care of his health because when he was sick, Yangyang would take care of him. He couldn't trouble Yangyang. Therefore, Jaemin always tries to be a good friend to Yangyang.

They rely on each other to survive because in truth, they are none other than people who are so lonely that they can only sleep after being so exhausted.

But like a sweet dream: at the end of the day, in the end Jaemin had to wake up too.

Yangyang insistent words were like wake up calls for Jaemin to burn all his trust in others. Jungwoo is right. He couldn't trust anyone else here. Yangyang may be his best friends, but they are in a completely different circumstance right now.

A strange world, where Jeno is crazy about Jaemin and kills dozens of people to find Jaemin. A strange world, where Taeyong is willing to lie and hide Jaemin to keep Jaemin as his parakeet. A strange world, where Donghyuck helps Jaemin. A strange world, where Yangyang shouldn't play a big role in Jaemin's next life.

What a strange world, because Jaemin found himself walking on the sidewalk alone after running away from Taeyong's hotel. He was wearing room slipper and pajamas, making several people who passed him frown.

He had been walking for almost an hour, until his eyes caught the shadow of the people dressed in black who appeared at the end of the road and rushed over to him.

A strange world, because Jaemin wants to be found.

-

Jeno was lost in his quest to find Jaemin.

He cleared his schedule, halved the operation, and scattered all of his men to find Jaemin. Apart from his secretary, no one dared approach to talk to him. Even Renjun, who had to endure all Jeno's anger about the security system in his house.

Jeno's sleep was no longer soundly and he didn't even return home. His room would certainly remind him of Jaemin and no matter how much he likes this, for now Jeno feels he can't dissolve in the comfort of Jaemin's scent which will slowly fade if Jeno doesn't immediately look for him.

He killed several people who he thought were covering up Jaemin's departure from him or who he considered negligent, including the owner of Jaemin's apartment and a subordinate who was proven to provide false information about Jaemin's whereabouts. As long as Jaemin is not found, everyone is sure this will continue.

Lee Jeno has a tenacity that keeps him where he is now. He is a skilled fighter and calculates all the actions he takes. Except for Jaemin. Nobody knows what happened to Lee Jeno until he met the figure of Jaemin who was… ordinary but somehow made Jeno turn upside down.

Jaemin has to come back.

“Lee Jeno,” he heard a familiar voice and didn't bother turning his head. Donghyuck cleared the drink bottles on Jeno's desk.

"You need to stop."

"What?" Jeno raised an eyebrow, looking at Donghyuck.

"This," he held up the bottle he was holding. "And turning our interrogation room to another slaughter house."

“That's not my problem. You guys deal with it anyway." Jeno looked back at the glass.

Even though he doesn't seem to care, Donghyuck knows Jeno is the opposite. He never showed his feelings clearly, but Donghyuck knew Jeno as well as he knew himself, so it wasn't difficult for Donghyuck to know what he was feeling.

After all, regardless, Jeno is the only one Donghyuck loves with all his heart. Whether it's as a friend, or in a non-platonic way. With them in the same line of work and maintaining their friendly relationship as close as possible, Donghyuck made sure that Jeno had no choice but himself. Therefore, Donghyuck was annoyed by Na Jaemin's presence. It didn't matter if she was initially interested in recruiting him into their group.

Donghyuck was Jaemin's first interaction with their group and he failed to understand how the innocent man caught Jeno and ensnared Jeno in such a way. If this comes out of Donghyuck who has known Jeno since he was little, then this means it's serious.

"What if he doesn't want you to find him, Jen?" Donghyuck was lucky he was putting a drink bottle into Jeno's private bar next to the room because otherwise he would have stared at Jeno's eyes with sharp eyes.

“Do I look like I care about that? I have to find him. No matter what."

"And why is that?" Donghyuck turned around.

"He's mine."

Jeno's answer was enough to make Donghyuck shut his lips tightly and make a fist.

“You're obsessed with him. Its not good, Jen."

"Again, do I look like I care, Hyuck?"

“You might ignore me because I'm just one of your staff. But I'm talking to you as your bestfriend, Jeno. You killed more than necessary just because you're not satisfied with any efforts we pull for this boy."

"Of course I'm not satisfied, Hyuck. I'm the leader here and I knew my man could do better than this," said Jeno. “We could hunt down a rat and now you're saying that we just tricked but a boy? Someone, or some people, helped him."

"So you're boy is not alone, then."

"He's never alone," argued Jeno. “He seems fine before I left him. Something must be happened when I go. No one, I repeat, no one could penetrate Renjun's system."

Donghyuck held his breath a little, he sat on the sofa pretending to be interested in something on the table so that Jeno wouldn't catch his guilt stretching.

"Do you think I should bring Renjun to the interrogation room?"

“NO! Are you mad?! exclaimed Donghyuck hysterically. It was a mixture of disbelief and Jeno's willingness to do anything and of course he couldn't let anything happen to Huang Renjun. Not after that man had helped him even to the minimum.

"Boss!"

They were startled by Jeno's secretary who broke in in a panic.

"Boss, they... they found him."

It only took one second for Jeno to jump over the table and run outside. The secretary quickly followed after him, more so because he didn't want to be in the same room with Donghyuck who seemed to want to kill him now.

"Where is he?" asked Jeno while waiting for the elevator to open.

There was silence for a few moments. Only the roar of Jeno's breath was getting more and more irregular.

"WHERE IS HE?"

His secretary almost fell on his back. But his hand quickly grabbed the chair. He held his breath because he knew Jeno wouldn't like the answer. But he had no choice.

"On the _Runway_ , Boss."

Donghyuck cursed silently: _oh, fuck it, Lee Taeyong!_

-

When his men managed to took over Jaemin from Lee Jeno's men who found the man walking alone by the side of the road, Taeyong didn't have time to wait. Jaemin ignored all the directions he gave and chose to run away, even walking in busy places to attract attention.

He wants to be found.

And Jaemin was wrong if he thought Taeyong would continue to stick to his role as fairy godmother. Jaemin is desperate to run away, meaning that there's no point in imagining himself as an angel if the man doesn't know he's lucky. One-on-one he will lose Jaemin and of course this is not what he wants.

"Give him to me. I'll take him to Jeno by myself." Taeyong was saying to the troops who captured Jaemin. Of course they didn't need much argument other than reluctantly handing over Jaemin. But they were immediately excited when Taeyong promised a reward from him.

Inwardly, Taeyong sneered when he saw the gang of thugs smiling with several hundred dollars. Jaemin will make more than that.

The next problem is when Jaemin realizes that he was not brought to Lee Jeno. He started screaming and struggling and scratching at everything so he could escape. Taeyong's men were forced to sedate him so he could be taken to the brothel in peace.

Not wanting to take risks, Taeyong put Jaemin in one of the heavily guarded isolation rooms. The IV tube stuck in his hand, as well as the oxygen valve which every few moments spits out anesthetic. Around him, Taeyong assigned his men to take care of Jaemin's body, applying scrubs, lotions, to the most expensive perfume he had. Taeyong thinks Jaemin's hair is too innocent, so he wants something extravagant.

"I want him fresh like a rose."

In his rose-scented bathrobe, Taeyong walked out of the room, preparing for the biggest night of the year.

-

While in his place backstage, Jungwoo froze when a subordinate confirmed Jaemin's name on the Runway list that night.

"Na Jaemin?" he confirmed with enlarged eyes. He received a photo which left him no further answer. In the photo, Na Jaemin is sleeping like Snow White, with a body wrapped in a white bathrobe full of fur. Different from the Na Jaemin he remembers, Na Jaemin looks full of dazzling blonde eyes, lips, and hair. A set of swarovski attached to one ear, neck, and ankle.

He didn't know what to say, because he knew very well that Jaemin didn't want this. He would bet Jaemin was unconscious in one of Taeyong's rooms. _Where is his bestfriend?_ Jungwoo was sure that if Yangyang loved Jaemin, he would not remain silent seeing this. He was just about to dial the telephone number of the hotel where Jaemin and Yangyang were staying, but he remembered his last meeting with Jaemin and his own words that made the hair on his backs turn.

 _Don't trust anyone_. Jungwoo decided to give up all his professionalism regarding Jaemin and canceled to contact Yangyang. Instead, he sent Jaemin's photo to the number he memorized by heart.

_Lee Jeno, you are my only hope._

-

Jeno was about to jump up and grab his secretary by the collar as soon as he heard that Jaemin was on the Runway. But before he had time to open his mouth, his cell phone was ringing. He opened it impatiently and stared at the figure he had been looking for.

That's Jaemin. Although it's not at all similar to what Jeno remembers, it's Jaemin. _His_ Jaemin.

"Lee Taeyong you're fucking dead."

He sped into the elevator. Donghyuck quickly caught up with his steps.

"Jen–"

“I knew it was Taeyong, Hyuck. I swear to god I'll be fucking piss if I ever saw Jaemin on that fucking circus show."

"Jen, calm down!" Donghyuck pressed Jeno's body against the wall. Even though it wasn't easy, he managed to hold onto Jeno's two cheeks and kept him quiet. "You don't need to be so aggravated. Its Taeyong we're talking about. And Jaemin. Believe it or not, Jaemin was the one who stole from you and he's officially Taeyong's. We don't know anything, Jen. So please don't make the groundless assumption."

"Groundless?" Jeno scoffed, quickly turning Donghyuck's hand away. His hands clenched into fists, impatient for the elevator to land in the lobby. “He's on the fucking Runway, Hyuck! About to sell to the highest bidder on that fucking room. And I can't let that happen. He's mine."

Jeno growled.

The elevator doors clinked open and to the troops waiting for him in the lobby, Jeno ordered them to go to The Asian Palace, Taeyong's number one hotel where he runs the Runway every year.

Donghyuck received a call for a moment, but Jeno didn't wait for him. He immediately entered the car. Not long after, Donghyuck came in and sat beside him. The car sped up and Donghyuck decided he had to stay in the game to smooth out his plans.

“Apparently, our guys found him strolling across the street near the Red District. They wanted to bring him to you, but they get caught by Taeyong's boys. Taeyong said that he wanted to be the one who took Jaemin to you, that's why our guys let him go." Donghyuck said carefully.

“A fucking moron. They knew I never really close with Lee Taeyong."

“But that's your brother. They couldn't say a thing, could they?"

Jeno was silent, pressing his lips with his index finger. He knows it's hard to think straight in this condition, but he just wants Jaemin to come back. Since Jaemin was not there, he felt life was no longer the same and did not understand how he could last that long without Jaemin.

That's not living. _Jaemin, without you, my life is nothing._

Jeno ordered the driver to speed up.

-

They are late. At least that is what Jeno knows from the tight security in the VVIP auditorium on the top floor of The Asian Palace.

 _Runway_ is not a place. Runway is the name Lee Taeyong uses to disguise his illegal human trafficking business. On the Runway, men and women-who have signed an agreement to be 'distributed' to buyers-are exhibited on a stage showered with various colors of light. Then right then and there, everyone will be racing to raise the number to offer the highest price for the "models". The money belongs entirely to Taeyong, while the “models” will live with their buyers, scooping up whatever they want afterward.

That is why, _Runway_ is not only an arena for rich people who want to waste money and show off their badness, but also an escape for those who want to disappear from their original life and become a different person overnight.

And Taeyong knew very well to take advantage of it all.

Unlike a typical auction, chairs were placed around the table. The people who came were important figures (or representatives of wealthy people) who pretended not to know each other throughout the event. One of Taeyong's strengths is secrecy in this event. Anyone who leaks this event will not only face the consequences of being blacklisted from the Runway invitation forever, but they will also open a record of their activities at the places Taeyong owns. Sent straight to their families.

Jeno let Donghyuck talk to the security guard outside before darting in. Nothing different from the Runway that Jeno remembers. The lights were dimmed to keep everyone's focus on the stage. The waitress was walking around carrying trays of cocktails while cigar smoke began to fly.

"Oh, to whom may I own the honor of my dear brother's attendance?"

On the stage, clad in a shiny dark blue suit and a set of jewelry that made him a looked like a king, Lee Taeyong stood tall.

-

"Bold of you to stand up in front of me after kidnapping my lover."

“A lover? _Your_ lover?" Taeyong burst into laughter.

But Jeno didn't laugh.

They had moved their dramatic meeting to the control room, where a set of monitors was attached to observe the Runway. The event went on as usual, seemingly unaffected by the cold aura from the siblings who were sitting opposite each other.

“Taeyong-hyung, lets cut the crap. I want him back."

Taeyong smiled coldly. "But he's the one who wanted to be rescued."

"He was safe with me."

"Your mansion is literally his prison."

"At least he won't be selling like a bag of opium."

Taeyong pursed his lips. "He's mine."

"I'm the one who catched him."

"Your guy, not you," Taeyong corrected. "And you agreed to make him work for me so you could have the money back."

"That's not important now."

“See, Jeno, that's where you wrong,” Taeyong replied. He gulped down the martini on the table before turning his arms back to stare at Jeno. “You think that doesn't matter while in fact, that's the key point where _we_ have him. Where he took a big leap in his life. He never treated like an animal like you did to him. He was shock and afraid. But you ignored his feeling then took him as yours. That's why it won't work."

Jeno was silent at Taeyong's words. Without needing to pry for information, Taeyong seemed to know very well the dynamics of his relationship with Jaemin with precision.

"I don't care. I want him." However Jeno was too stubborn.

Taeyong shook his head softly. "Then you'll lose him."

Jeno looked away. It was then that the MC's voice outside caught his attention. “… And now, for the biggest prize tonight… the most valuable posession of Taeyong Lee: Jaemin. Raw and wild. Ladies and gentleman, you need to _tame_ him."

"Oh, Taeyong, you're a fucking bastard." Jeno stood up.

-

As Jeno trotted out of the control room, he saw that several people had already raised their numbers to bid on Jaemin. Different from the previous people, Jaemin did not stand on the stage. Only the big screen shows a video where Jaemin's body is lying on a bed covered with rose petals. Jaemin seemed to be fast asleep, unaware that nearly a hundred people were watching him, sighed slowly.

The camera changed, revealing Jaemin's legs, hands, face and body in turn. Auctioneer is still reciting numbers.

Jeno grabbed the paddle number from the hands of the closest person and held it up high.

“Its 80,000 dollars, now. Okay, how about 85 grand? Who would like to–oh, okay. 90? 95?"

"500,000 dollars." Jeno interrupted, impatient.

Simultaneously, there was silence. Everyone turned their heads and were flabbergasted to see Lee Jeno standing at the back of the room.

But before long, another paddle number was raised. The people gasped.

In his place, Wong Yukhei tried to sit up straight, raising his hand up high. "600,000."

 _Who are the absentee bidder?_ Jeno thought when he saw the tall man keeping his phone on his ear.

Jeno need to outbid everyone. "A _million_ dollar." 

In the messy control room, Lee Taeyong laughed silently with the corners of his lips torn off.

-

Jaemin woke up with a long groan. He was in a situation that felt so familiar that he didn't feel the need to act tough anymore. He didn't need any explanation or anything now because in an instant, his sense of smell picked up a distinctive scent, which he apparently remembered with all his heart.

He looked up and was stunned to see Lee Jeno beside him, hugging his body while giving directions to someone.

"Jeno...?" he felt the need to convince himself.

Jeno stared at him for a moment before tightening his embrace. He said nothing other than asking the driver to go faster. Jaemin looked around and realized he was in a moving vehicle. He took a deep breath and when he exhaled, his tears were shedding too.

Without a sound, one by one the tears fell.

In Jeno's ears, Jaemin's cry sounded heartbreaking. Jaemin was unharmed, but tears flooded his clothes. After a few minutes of traveling, the car stopped.

Without caring anything, Jeno carried Jaemin, led him into the house.

He walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed with Jaemin on his lap. Jeno's fragrance wafted from all corners of the room, making Jaemin feel safe and so different from the past few days when he wasn't around Jeno. His tears have subsided but the crying can't stop. He didn't know how long he was silent in that position until Jeno opened his mouth.

"Angel."

Jeno. In the same suit as usual, the same smell as usual, but a different face. Jaemin is ready if Jeno asks a thousand questions about what happened in the past few days. However Jeno remained silent. His hands slowly grabbed Jaemin's chin and lifted him to bring them face to face.

Suddenly Jaemin _know_ Jeno wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm sorry," Jaemin whispered in a broke voice. He was about to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand, but Jeno held him back and made them stand up. Jeno looked closely at Jaemin's face, as if he didn't want to miss anything.

"I won't do that again," Jaemin muttered, holding his breath and melting under Jeno's gaze.

"Promise?" _I went crazy without you. Don't do that again, please._

Jaemin nodded. His breathing was regular and his tears had stopped flowing. His face was swollen but Jeno always looked at him as if he was drying up the ocean.

"You're sorry?" asked Jeno again. He wanted to ask 'why', but knew this was not the right time. At least Jaemin is back. _And that's enough._

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry,” Jaemin repeated slowly. He returned to stop Jeno from going crazy, but he didn't think of anything right now.

Jeno took the time to close their distance and touched Jaemin's lips. "Prove it."

Jaemin wanted to ask how, but he seemed to get an idea considering at least he had a little memorization of how Jeno treated him and what Jeno liked from him. He nodded and leaned back a little, then slowly knelt down.

Jeno must've like blowjob. _And_ he likes Jaemin. That has to be something, _right?_

He was ready to grab Jeno's belt when Jeno's hand held him and he met Jeno's face softly. Jeno just shook his head before lifting Jaemin and laying him down on the bed. He only took off his coat and belt before hugging Jaemin tightly and burying his head in Jaemin's chest.

"This is the only way to show me how sorry you are, angel." Jeno lifted his face and kissed Jaemin's chin.

"W-what is it?"

"Let me love you."

Jaemin's mouth opened slightly but Jeno was already on his back and pulled Jaemin to rest his head on his shoulder. They were both silent, comfortable in each other's presence and wondering how they had come to this point.

"Please?" Jeno buried his face on top of Jaemin's head and they fell asleep hugging.

-


	8. empty suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno took out the person who actually middling his business. But he's not the only one who got energy boost with Jaemin on his side. Lee Donghyuck will get the great help too.

Donghyuck was lucky Jaemin didn't say anything to Jeno.

He was ready if Jeno called him into the interrogation room with Yangyang. But the day after Jaemin returned, Jeno returned to the office as usual. With the search for Jaemin stopped, their activities are back to normal. Jeno looked lighter again and everyone could immediately see the difference in his attitude from the past few days.

"Hyuck, lunch?" Donghyuck's anxiety blurred with Renjun's appearance.

Donghyuck nodded and together they went to their favorite Japanese restaurant near the office. They did not escape seeing Jeno's car passing them.

“He's going again,” muttered Renjun without bothering to explain his words. They knew that Jeno came home to have lunch with Jaemin.

“Renjun,” called Donghyuck as they waited for their food to be prepared. "Jeno didn't say anything?"

Renjun sighed before looking at Donghyuck. "No. He said that Jaemin is sorry so he didn't bother to ask more. He's just… happy to be with Jaemin again, I guess."

Nothing has changed from the look on Donghyuck's face. They were interrupted by the arrival of their food and began to eat in silence. After eating, Renjun finally said, “Jeno was asking me to find someone. For Jaemin."

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows and Renjun continued, “I found out that the boy that gave you the package was sent by Na Junsang. Is that name ring a bell for you?"

It only took a second for Donghyuck to nod. “That's one of ours. But can't say that's clean, though. He's pretty dirty even for dirty bastards like us."

“Yeah, speaking about stealing from drug dealers. He's definitely the kind of man that Jeno hates so much."

"Me too. Don't blame us. We raised not to betray the people who trusted us. What's the deal with him?"

"He's Jaemin's father."

Donghyuck's mouth opened in shock. "He... what?"

"Yeah. But he left Jaemin few years ago when Jaemin's mom died. He's the one who made the poor boy pay for all of his debt. His family disowned Jaemin too eventhough they're the ones who spent the money from Junsang. "

“So he tricked Jaemin? Or what?" guessed Donghyuck.

“Lets say that… he met the dead end and really really need to pays off his other debts. So he stole from us. Then put Jaemin's name so Jaemin could take the blame. You know the rest."

Renjun's remarks reminded Donghyuck of a teenager who confidently said Jaemin's name when Donghyuck asked him where the package had been received. Jaemin repeatedly said he was innocent and did not understand what had happened, but of course no one believed it. Renjun was the only one who was suspicious because according to him, Jaemin really didn't know anything.

Hell, even Jeno went straight to beat Jaemin.

"How did you know this?"

“Its not that hard. I just need to speak to the little boy few times until I got closure. I reported it to Jeno directly, like he wanted me to."

_They wouldn't have met if I didn't catch Na Jaemin._

"Hyuck, don't."

"What?" asked Donghyuck, not understanding.

“You might thinking nonsense right now. Just stop." Renjun shook his head.

"I'm not." Donghyuck drank his sake in one gulp.

They got up after feeling there for a long time and returned to the office. Throughout the trip, even when Donghyuck was supervising other work, he couldn't help thinking that Jeno and Jaemin's meeting would not happen if he would listen to Jaemin or first confirm the source of the information.

Donghyuck is always proud of the results of his work, especially because Jeno is always satisfied with whatever he does. But this time, Donghyuck felt he was doing pretty bad job.

-

"Angel, I have something for you."

Jaemin looked at Jeno questioningly. He and Jeno just came back from their apartment. Jaemin took one last look at his room, which had now become so strange, before grabbing Jeno's hand and leaving forever. He didn't take anything because Jeno had already built his own walk-in closet and there wasn't anything valuable there.

But Jeno didn't answer. He pulled Jaemin in his arms and only let Jaemin's body off when the car stopped. They came out and Jaemin was greeted by the tall building he memorized.

"What is it?" asked Jaemin.

"Just see. It's a surprise." Jeno kissed Jaemin's temple before taking him in and going down to the basement as usual.

They returned to the dark and stuffy interrogation room. Jaemin saw a figure sitting on a chair with its head hanging forward, making it unable to see the person very well.

“He's the one who trapped you before. He's the one that actually stole from me."

Jaemin gasped, realizing that the man in front of him was the key to everything that had happened to him in the past few months. Delivering him on a key incident that led him to be taken away from his previous life. Even though that person delivered it to Jeno, but Jaemin suffered quite a lot before he ended up on Jeno's bed.

Jaemin came closer.

"Who are you."

The man raised his head and smiled at Jaemin. "Hello, _son_."

Jaemin grit his teeth as he recognized the bruised face. His nose widened and his eyes twitched with hatred for this person who was not only absent from his life, but also made him miserable. As if it wasn't enough for him to leave Jaemin and ignore his role as a father, that man also left a pile of debts and a family that never acknowledged Jaemin. Now that man also stole from the mafia group, framed his own son, and made his own son a prisoner.

"You're disgusting."

The man laughed and Jaemin could see the blood between his teeth.

"And I'm still the part of you, son."

Jaemin wanted to scream and beat the guy who called him "son" until he died, but he knew his father. That person would laugh happily when Jaemin was overcome by anger and took it out to hurt others because that's what he would do if he was in Jaemin's position. For him, it was fun seeing Jaemin leave his everyday face and transform into a completely different person. A trait passed down by him.

So Jaemin didn't do anything. He looked at the man coldly.

“You can't hurt me, Jaemin. I'm the part of you. You know I love it when you're showing your true self. You're always so gentle, caring, loving… like your mom. But I know you better, Nana. You're keeping me… all this time. You still loves me. Even for the sake of your mom. Jaemin, you know I'm right."

"And look at you now." The man grinned. "You're with him. Lee Jeno. You know who he is, Nana? He is the leader of the biggest mafia group in Asia. You got yourself lucky! And that's because of me. Me! Your father. See, Nana? I always love you."

"I'm sick of hearing him, angel. What do you want me to do to him?" Jaemin felt Jeno's grip on his waist and Jeno's whisper in his ear. He didn't need to turn around, but he knew that Jeno's face was completely taut by now.

"Nothing." Jaemin lifted his chin, letting his father hear clearly. "I don't fucking care about him."

Jaemin's father chuckled. It's getting louder and louder. He felt he had the upper hand because his prediction was correct. Whatever Jaemin says, that kid still cares for him.

“Give him to the Italian Mob. He owed them thousand dollars. I heard they likes feeding people to a bear or wolf,” Jaemin continued.

Those words made Jaemin's father stare. "No, no, Jaemin–"

"As your wish, princess." Jeno turned to the guard in the room and in an instant Jaemin's father was released from the chair. In his heart, Jeno praised Jaemin's choice. Jaemin did not give his father a chance to enter his mind and do the wisest thing. Jaemin really didn't even want to hurt his father.

But once the ties were untied, Jaemin's father ran and hit Jaemin's leg. He hugged Jaemin's leg and began to beg. "Nana, don't. They're not gonna kill me... they'll torture me. Nana, just kill me here. I'm sorry, Nana. I'm sorry. But please kill me now. D-don't send me to them. You know they're not gonna go easy on me… I've been running from them for years! Please, Nana."

"Do not touch me!" Jaemin jerked his father's grip. But the man was strong holding his leg. Its Jeno who moved, kicked the man in the chin until he fell backwards and was swiftly caught by Jeno's men.

"You're okay, angel?" Jeno looked at Jaemin whose chest started to rise and fall. It seemed that he could no longer afford to face his father any longer. Jeno quickly embraced Jaemin's shoulder and led him outside. He tightened his grip when Jaemin's father started screaming.

“YOU'RE A WHORE, NA JAEMIN! I RAISED YOU WELL! HA HA HA. FUCK YOU. YOU SHOULD SAVE YOUR FATHER! WHAT WILL YOUR MUM SAY?! YOU KNOW SHE LOVED ME! COME BACK HERE, NANA! WE HAVEN'T FINISH–"

The door behind them closed and Jaemin closed his ears. _I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him_

“Angel. Jaemin. Hey,” Jeno held Jaemin's cheek. Jaemin didn't cry, but his body was shaking and Jeno had never seen Jaemin like this.

"I don't wanna see him again, Jeno. P-please. C-can you please do that for me? To make sure I-I never see him again?"

Jeno nodded before kissing Jaemin's forehead. "Of course, angel. You will never see him again."

"A-and his debt..."

"I've taken care of that, angel. You don't need to worry."

Jeno's words managed to calm Jaemin down. He stared at Jeno's face with his eyes widened and his mouth slightly open. Right now, Jeno wanted to keep Jaemin's expression forever. Of all Jaemin's expression, this is one of his favorites.

"Really?" Jaemin asked almost in a whisper.

Jeno nodded and smiled. "Yes. You don't think you're gonna back juggling between jobs, do you? No, no. Now, do you like that, angel?"

Jaemin hugged Jeno quickly. Jeno laughed at the joy of Jaemin who quickly warmed his body. If when he first met Jaemin he didn't want to let Jaemin out of his reach at all, now Jeno knows that it is best to help Jaemin out of all his problems. Jaemin's smile was enough to comfort him from missing the opportunity to be with Jaemin every time.

-

"Angel?"

In moments like this, Jeno usually prefers to be quiet enjoying Jaemin's body clinging to his body. They hugged on the bed, Jaemin's head against Jeno's chest while Jeno's hand stroked Jaemin's hair. Jaemin's hand wrapped around Jeno's waist and drew something on Jeno's back.

They were naked, with nothing but skin decorated with hickeys here and there while a blanket and a few pillows were scattered on the floor. The clock showed past midnight and they were lit only by the dim nightlight in the dark room.

"Hm?" Jaemin answered without moving. The hum of her voice landed on Jeno's skin, making Jeno tighten his embrace.

“He… called you ‘Nana’ before. I saw your pictures on your apartment. 'Nana' is written in all over it," Jeno says quietly.

Jaemin nodded, letting his lips touch Jeno's skin, which was slightly sweaty, but he didn't mind. “My mom gave it to me. She called me 'Nana'. Its been awhile since someone called me that."

The only people who call her 'Nana' are Yangyang. But Jaemin didn't want to remember Yangyang anymore.

“Hm…” Jeno muttered.

"You want to call me 'Nana'?"

Jeno didn't want to lie, 'Nana' really suits Jaemin. It's a bit playful, sweet, yet sounds nurturing and calming. But he didn't want to remind Jaemin of the bitter things in Jaemin's life.

"'Angel' suits you best."

"I like that better." Jaemin nodded, closed his eyes. Jeno slightly turned his head back to see Jaemin's face. When Jaemin didn't look up, Jeno used his hand to raise Jaemin's face.

"Why?"

Jaemin didn't answer. He smiled and lifted his body to face Jeno. They share pillows and look at each other. Jeno never stopped praising Jaemin's beauty. Jaemin whose forehead and tip of his nose are still slightly sweaty and his messy hair looks amazing, especially with the swollen lips and love bites that Jeno gave along his neck.

"Because you're the one who gave it to me."

Jeno didn't have time to answer because Jaemin had already given an eskimo kiss while smiling. He felt his life lift and a surge of comfort swept over his body. It was as if he had fallen into the water; light, deep and dark except that Jaemin was with him and illuminating him. _Flying_ , Jeno felt himself flying.

"Jaemin." He called out in a muffled voice.

"Hm?" Jaemin touched Jeno's chest.

“You're my angel. My brightest star. Ever."

Jaemin muttered calmly. "If you kiss me... you'll burn then?"

Jeno leaned his face and kissed Jaemin gently. Jaemin returned the kiss with the same gentle pace that Jeno lay face down on top of him.

"Anything for you, baby." Jaemin often hears this phrase in the cheap movies he watches with Yangyang when they are bored.

“Hm… that's too much,” Jaemin tried to break the ice by smiling between their kisses. Slowly he landed a small kiss on Jeno's jaw and neck. Jeno closed his eyes, accepting everything Jaemin gave him while holding back a smile. Jaemin pulled Jeno's neck closer and kissed Jeno's ear.

"How about another round?"

Jeno's eyes grew bigger and darker at the same time. The air around their bodies turned hot as Jaemin's tongue started dancing on the skin of Jeno's neck.

"Baby, I'll make you scream tonight."

-

Dragon Rave is one of Donghyuck's favorite places considering he almost always spends his weekends at the number one club. Rather than just a place for fun or a place to work, the Dragon Rave was the product of his hard work and Jeno's gift to him. He built the place out of a cheap discotheque on a quiet street and turned it into the main place the city's famous people were looking for. From his place on the top floor of the building, he could see the queues snaking past the club doors. People dressed up and sipped beer while waiting their turn to enter.

This is a common sight every weekend and even though Jeno had suggested he expand the building, Donghyuck still didn't move. According to him, exclusivity is one of the things that customers are looking for so he doesn't have to bother taking care of poor young people who make a fuss.

Besides, at its current size, Donghyuck can observe his club easily. All drug trafficking and gang associations can be monitored at a glance. All of this is done while enjoying music from his favorite DJ, Johnny Suh, who always lights up the first weekend of the month at the beginning of the month.

But unlike usual, tonight Donghyuck was not interested in any of it. Rather than watching a sea of people drinking and dancing on the dance floor, he sat in his office sipping vodka. Donghyuck is not an alcoholic person. He always argued that alcohol was making him unable to work properly, but he knew very well that alcohol could make him forget what he wanted to forget and right now that was what he needed.

He wanted to forget all his feelings for Jeno.

Donghyuck doesn't know since when he developed deep feelings for his best friend. He realized when his day suddenly went so badly without Jeno. Meeting Jeno will make him happy all day long, even the whole week. That's why Donghyuck never missed any updates Lucy gave about Jeno weekend.

The current routine disappears not only because Lucy has left, but because Jeno also has a new routine. Routine named _Na Jaemin_.

Donghyuck snorted with amusement, still couldn't believe how a man like Jaemin (who--for him--was innocent and stupid) could make Jeno do anything. Jaemin brings out all of Jeno's traits that he doesn't even know and Donghyuck can't do anything.

Well, at least he tried, even though he failed.

He got up, thinking of asking Renjun to meet him when his cell phone rang.

"Hm?" he picked up without looking at the display. His phone number is not common so everyone who calls him is definitely safe. At least that's what he thought.

Until he heard a familiar voice and his eyes opened wide.

“ _Hi, Hyuckie_. How are you?"

"Lee Minhyung?"

Mark's laughter grew louder. “You're the last person in the planet that is called me Minhyung, Hyuck. So its really you, huh?"

"What the–why are you calling me?!" exclaimed Donghyuck in disbelief. "Are you still crazy?"

Mark seemed to be in a good mood or talking to Donghyuck put him in a good mood as he laughed again. "Yes, unfortunately. Where are you? Can I ask you on a date tonight?”

“Fucking asshole. Just say what do you want."

“Furious, I see. I just wanted to meet you, _Hyuckie_. You know, there is something that really sparked my interest these days. I really like to meet Jeno but he must be busy with his brand new… baby. How do you feel about it, Hyuck? I still remember how you'd choose Jeno over me everytime when we were younger. Its hurts, right?"

Donghyuck's knuckles holding the phone turned white, but he refused to participate in Mark Lee's games because one of the things Mark Lee was good at was playing game.

“Cut the crap, asshole. I'll hang up,” Donghyuck was ready to put his cell phone away when Mark called him quickly.

“Geez, come on, Hyuck. Lets meet, okay? I'll pick you up now."

"Why would I want to meet you?" snorted Donghyuck.

There was a moment's silence before Mark replied, "because I might have something that makes you happy."

-

It's been three years since they met, but Lee Minhyung hasn't changed. For Donghyuck, Mark was still a man with high cheekbones who looked like a little lion. His skin was slightly tanned but his smile was still kind. The kind of smile that always catched older people attention, especially Grandpa Lee.

They sat across from each other in Donghyuck's office because Donghyuck refused to go anywhere and drove with Mark Lee. Mark didn't mind because he had nothing to offer himself other than dinner.

"So what is it?" demanded Donghyuck, not wanting to mince words.

"Why so cold," muttered Mark as he lit his cigarette.

They don't have many memories together other than the sharp glances and eternal feud between Mark and Jeno. As cousins, they are almost always compared and competing in almost everything. This makes Mark and Jeno so different but so similar to each other because whatever Mark is good at will be fully learned by Jeno and vice versa. Nobody would have thought that this childish rivalry had long tails when Jeno crushed the Russian Mob and installed himself as the don.

Mark refused to be the _chairman of the board_ because he did not want to be just a shadow. He arrogantly disobeyed Grandpa Lee's orders and went abroad, completely cutting ties with his family and trying to establish his own dynasty.

Mark is quite successful even though he is not like Jeno empire. After all, he was not completely Canadian and his work there was not as dirty as his hometown. Jeno and Donghyuck had expected that sooner or later, Mark would return and this was proven because now Mark seemed comfortable in his home habitat. Especially since Grandpa Lee was dead, along with their parents.

"I don't have all day, Mark. I don't appreciate the attitude of wasting time."

“Here I thought you're wasting your time already,” Mark snickered at the vodka bottle on Donghyuck's table.

“That's different,” argued Donghyuck.

"It is because of him?" Mark didn't even look at Donghyuck when he said this, knowing full well that he didn't need an answer. "I see. That boy became his most precious belonging now."

"I'll get rid of him soon. Don't you dare trying to make a mess here, Mark." Even though his words were completely unreasonable, Donghyuck couldn't let Mark have the upper hand.

"Really? I thought he really loves him. My boys saw them around the city a lot."

Donghyuck glared at Mark.

Mark leaned forward and looked back at Donghyuck. “And I'm here to offer you… to make a mess. With me."

"What the fuck are you talking?"

“I want to make Jeno suffer. Like I did. He should know how it feels when the thing that you loved the most taken away from you. I've been there. And seeing you, I guess you've been there too now."

Donghyuck tried to digest Mark's words. “So you're telling me… you want to take this boy from Jeno? That's impossible."

“Nothing impossible for me, Hyuck. I know you and Taeyong tried before. It failed miserably, of course. Now I'm here to take care of the mess. How is that sounds?"

Donghyuck's eyes widened at Mark's words. He did not think anyone would know about who was behind Jaemin's escape from Jeno's house. His eyes moved nervously, remembering who he felt they knew and divulging it all to Mark.

“Come on, you expect me to be as dumb as Jeno? Heck, even Jeno must be not that dumb. He doesn't bring that up because of that boy. But I bet he will, soon. So you're gonna need my help. As the most smartest person you ever met, I always think one step ahead. Help me to take this Na Jaemin boy from Jeno. You could have Jeno by yourself, if you still want him."

"How?" Donghyuck's voice was low, with a trace of despair in it. He swallowed hard before continuing, "Jeno will find him."

Mark snorted. “You don't think that I will use the same old tactic like you, do you? That's ridiculous. And very weak. I already done my research and I will take Na Jaemin with my way. You just need to make sure I could talk to him."

Donghyuck is about to open his mouth to say that creating an opportunity where Jaemin and Mark meet (let alone _talk_ , because that's what you need to do if you want to engage with another people, right?) is one of the impossible things when suddenly he remembers the parties Jeno attended.

“See? You're not that dumb too,” Mark grinned when he knew Donghyuck's head was working properly. "So?" Mark stretched out his hand.

"Only if you promise you could take this boy away from Jeno."

"I promise."

-

Party invitations are no stranger to Jeno. But he had never really noticed that before. Donghyuck is the one who always balances the introverted spectrum in their group and almost always replaces Jeno when he meets party requests. Jeno argued he had more important things to do than force a laugh in front of the old board members or lick the egos of company heirs.

But this time, he is determined to fulfill a party invitation from a well-known company that will release their newest product overseas. It doesn't have any urgency, but Donghyuck's advice made him come.

"I can't. There are another party that I need to attend. Come on, Jeno. Just go."

Jeno didn't answer and Donghyuck knew exactly what Jeno was thinking.

"Just bring him or whatever, man, since the last party he attended was a total wreck."

Donghyuck has answered all of Jeno's worries and Jeno is attracted by the potential to see Jaemin in formal clothes. So according to Jaemin's request, he took Jungwoo and let them monopolize the living room of Jeno's house considering that Jeno only had one bedroom in his magnificent house.

“Jeno? He's ready,” Jungwoo voice could be heard from the intercom in Jeno's room. "I'll excuse myself." After that, the connection is disconnected.

Jeno fixed his tie one last time. He wore a dark blue suit from Bottega that looked different from his everyday outfit. He put on his Patek and walked out of the room.

"Jaemin?" he called while descending the stairs. There was a sound of footsteps from the kitchen and he was stunned to see Jaemin entering the living room.

"Hey. Come on?"

Jaemin wore a knot slip dress from Diane von Furstenberg in black and dark purple that contrasted his skin tone. The dress has fabric details hanging down the shoulders and chest. The outer part was slightly transparent, revealing the inside of the dress that tightly framed Jaemin's thigh half. Jungwoo made Jaemin's hair slightly curled and styled it to the side.

Without saying a word, Jeno approached Jaemin and hugged his waist. Jaemin's body gave off a sweet, floral scent.

“Jeno,” called Jaemin. Jeno opened his eyes, unaware that he had landed a light kiss along Jaemin's long neck. His hands were firmly gripping Jaemin's slender waist.

“Angel, you look wonderful. So beautiful. I want to devour you."

Jaemin laughed and hit Jeno's shoulder lightly. "Come on, we have a party to attend."

"Why should we?" muttered Jeno. He looked at Jaemin when his eyes had turned completely black.

“So stunning,” Jeno observed the make-up on Jaemin's face.

"Thank you, Jeno. But come on, lets go now so you can adore me more in our bedroom." Jaemin's words seemed to have managed to dampen whatever Jeno was going through right now. They're walked to the front door, arm in arm, where the car is waiting.

"I can't wait, angel."

-

The party reminded Jaemin of the only party he ever attended and will be unforgettable in his life. The party that delivered him directly to Jeno's dinner plate, making him a regular resident of Jeno's house. After that, he no longer saw the outside world, at least not in the same way as before. Instead of walking quickly to his place of part-time work, Jaemin is in one of Jeno luxury car collections.

His life might be better, but he had no choice.

Even for the clothes he wears every day, to the food menu at Jeno's house. Jeno arranged everything for him and even though it made Jaemin feel special, but at other times Jaemin felt so weak, dependent. Jaemin didn't know if he could get along with that feeling.

But tonight, Jeno didn't give him time to think about anything other than having fun. He made sure that everyone knew Jaemin and didn't do anything stupid to his lover.

“This is what you do when you're partying. Boring, isn't it? That's why I never take you to one,” whispered Jeno. His left hand hugged Jaemin's waist, hoping Jaemin would say yes so they could go home.

Standing in the middle of a boring party with Na Jaemin who looks like a devil next to him is not a fun mix. He better let Jaemin groom and eat dinner at home, where they can do whatever they want, just the two of them.

But Jaemin just smiled and shook his head. “You're the mafia boss, Jeno. Deal with it."

Jeno kissed Jaemin's bare shoulder, but Jaemin patted him slowly. "Dooon't." He sulked, uncomfortable when people watched them.

Jeno finally gave up. He laughed softly. “Alright, angel. Now if you're enjoying this so much, I might have to go there a minute because that's the Minister of Transportation and I might need a few words with him."

Jaemin nodded. Jeno kissed his cheek and gestured for his men to come closer, looking after Jaemin well. After that he left, heading for one of the busiest corners of the party. Just about to sip his champagne, Jaemin was surprised by a man who suddenly walked up to him. He glanced at the bodyguards in panic, but none of them moved.

"Sorry if I scare you." The man instantly stood where Jeno stood, smiling sincerely. "I'm Mark Lee. Jeno's cousin. I know I may give you the wrong impression since Jeno's relationship with his family member is not that nice. But I won't harm you. I just want to talk."

"Talk?" Jaemin turned frigid. The figure in front of him was clearly a stranger, but seeing that no bodyguards moved, it meant that his words were at least a little believable.

People around them also seemed unaware of the presence of this man named Mark Lee.

Different from Jeno who wore an elegant luxury suit, Mark Lee looked simple in black pants and suit. He didn't seem to arrange his hair and Jaemin could see that he was laughing quite a lot.

“So Jaemin. How are you?"

Jaemin was momentarily stunned at Mark's question. This was the first time, in weeks, that people had asked him how he was in a sincere tone without pretense.

"Fine, thank you."

“I know my cousins are not the brightest people. I'm sorry about the little commotion between Jeno and Taeyong that got you stucked between them."

Jaemin was silent and didn't say anything. Rather than avoiding the topic about Jeno, Mark seemed sympathetic.

"I just want to be your friend." Finally Mark decided to finish the chase.

"Friend?" Jaemin's eyes rounded.

Mark nodded with a smile.

"Its so lonely to have two cousins that so stuck up and stubborn in their own world."

"But I don't know you." The conversation about friends reminded Jaemin of Yangyang and he couldn't help but worry.

"Then you can ask anything from me!" Mark replied, a little more enthusiastically. “Anything. I will answer it."

Jaemin swallowed hard. He glanced at the crowd where Jeno was. He couldn't see Jeno among those people there. Then he looked back at Mark Lee who was waiting for him with full expectation. Mark may not be dangerous now, but looking at the relationship between Taeyong and Jeno, Jaemin knows their family is quite complicated.

"Uhm... okay..." Jaemin started. "So, mind if you tell me why you're not in good term with your cousin?"

For the sake of hearing Jaemin's question, Mark's brows twitched. He was expecting questions about "what do you do, Mark?" or “why am I seeing you now?”, not about his relationship with Lee Jeno. Although that was an obvious fact, many people doesn't know much about his relationship with Jeno. They're simply rival.

And its " _why_ ". Jaemin knew what he was asking.

"That's a long story." Mark smiled faintly.

"Well, it's a long story to become friends."

The two of them looked at each other in silence before Mark finally retorted.

"Na Jaemin... would you like to see me another time so I could tell you everything?"

-


	9. how long will you keep the act?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gave what Jaemin needed: the closure.

When they came home, Jaemin fulfilled his promise to Jeno. He let Jeno adore him on the bed. He gave his all and let Jeno come closer, closer, and so close that they were panting and full of sweat, sprawling with Jeno on top of him.

“Sleep, Jeno. I'll clean up." Jaemin stroked Jeno's hair.

Jeno was about to move to his feet, but it seemed that he was really exhausted so he could only lie weakly when Jaemin lay down and cleaned the dried cum.

After laying down in the blanket, Jaemin was silent while looking at the ceiling.

Jeno's breathing was still constant beside him; hot and heavy. Jaemin turned his head and knew Jeno had a long day.

 _What do I feel about you, Lee Jeno? He wondered in his heart. I never reject you now. I fully accepted you in my life. But isn't that because I don't have another option, do I?_ Then why did Yangyang words hit him so hard until he decided to return?

_Lee Jeno, what did you do to me?_

Jeno's eyes moved slowly. "Jaemin..."

"Hm?" Jaemin replied softly.

"Come here, please."

"We're still sweaty, Jeno."

Even in the dim light, Jaemin could see Jeno, in his almighty, _pouting_.

Jaemin shook his head and obeyed. He approached Jeno who opened his arms wide, then landed his head on Jeno's nape. Jeno breathed a sigh of relief as his hands wrapped Jaemin's body. Even though they were almost the same height, Jeno's body was much more muscular with various scar.

Getting rid of the discomfort because they were still sweating and hugging under the blanket, Jaemin took a deep breath of Jeno's scent. Its familiar now.

If his body automatically hooked to the older, Jaemin would have no other choice but to jump in.

-

“Mark Lee. I need to know everything about Jeno.”

-

Jaemin has long abandoned the daydream about knight on the white horse who came to save the main character in a precarious situation. It had been longer since he had forgotten about the beautiful princess who opened the door with the help of magic and fascinated everyone at the ball. So as it should be, the idea of love no longer exists in his mind.

At least that's what he thought, as he returned to his shabby apartment where he could hear the noises of the neighbors and the water was often murky, after he had finished his third (and final) job of the day. He slept on a thin mattress, staring at the ceiling while comforting himself by remembering his mother's fading face.

He remembered how his mother would smiled when Jaemin entered the room, lovingly offering whatever was on the dining table, and massaging Jaemin's body whenever Jaemin was sick. Coming from a middle-class family who are a little awkward about showing concern for each other (like most Asian families in general), Jaemin doesn't hear his mother say 'love'.

' _I love you_ ' is not a forbidden word. But since his childhood, Jaemin was not taught to say that phrase, even to his mother and father.

In little Jaemin's mind, love is when he obeys the orders of his father and mother. Love is when he helps his mother in the kitchen. Love is when he greeted his father at the door. Love is when his mother falls asleep with Jaemin on her lap. Love is when warm food is served on the dining table. Love is when they go to the park on the weekends. Love is meeting Yangyang. Love is when he and Yangyang fight over the last comic book in a bookstore. Love was his father's anger when Jaemin injured himself while playing. Love is the cry of his mother when his father had an accident. Love is how he doesn't want to lose this moment.

Even when his mother died, Jaemin couldn't remember telling him how much he loved his mother. Because the last thing that greeted him after returning from the funeral home was hatred. Hates that her mother left her in a lonely world. Hates that her mother took her whole life from her and left her with a drunken man who could not be expected.

Hate, hate, hate. Jaemin knows hate well because hate doesn't make him afraid of losing.

Because in his life, he had lost many things. Its too often.

-

Jaemin looked at Jeno who was eating gravely. He didn't know what happened, but Jeno ate a lot more than usual. Jaemin looked at their breakfast menu and didn't see anything different. Many choices of food as usual and Jeno tasted them all.

"You like watching me so much?" Jeno said without looking at Jaemin.

Jaemin immediately returned to his food, which was still half left.

“I like it when you're watching me." Jeno stretched out his hand, put it over Jaemin's hand.

Jaemin said nothing but to eat the food.

"I'll go, angel. See you later." After eating, Jeno got up. He kissed Jaemin's cheek because Jaemin was still busy chewing food, then left.

After confirming the sound of the car roaring away from the house, Jaemin hurried back to the room. He waited, following the instructions given by Mark on their first meeting.

Ten minutes later, the phone rings. Jaemin took it carefully.

"Hello?"

"Jaemin. Nice to hear your voice."

Jaemin was about to smile. But he remember they are in a hurry, "you sure it's just both of us here? I thought you could hear this from another phone downstairs."

“Jeno is not that stupid, Jaemin. There is more than ten lines of phone in his house."

"So how do you–"

"How are you, Jaemin-ah?" interrupted Mark. “Can I call you that? _Jaemin-ah_?"

"Uhm, yeah, I guess. I'm fine, Mark."

“Good. Nice to hear, nice to hear,” Mark muttered. Different from Jeno, Mark always sounded cheerful. "So, you've decided that there is something you wanna know, I suppose?"

"Ng? How did you know?"

“I might seems not as smart as my cousin, but I guess I fulfill the lack of empathy in our family. I asked you to pick up the phone at exact time and now you talk to me longer than you needed to. Admit it, Jaemin, you have something on your mind and you knew I could give you the answer."

Jaemin swallowed hard. After meeting the savage and tactical Lee Jeno or the cunning and opportunistic Lee Taeyong, he seemed to meet the new face of the clever and intimidating Lee family.

"Yes. I want to know everything."

"Everything?"

“Everything, like you promised me. I want it now, Mark."

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Jaemin Na. You can't be serious! It will take more than three hours on the phone to talk about that. I'm not sure I have that much time now. I have business too, you know." Mark quickly retorted. Even though he knew Jaemin was his trump card that completely ended Lee Jeno, he couldn't show it now.

Jaemin looked thoughtful.

"Beside, you'll need me. Physically. I don't know if you could handle that too much information in a short time. Even for me… its hard, you know? I didn't just left because of stupid jealousy."

Mark still didn't hear Jaemin's answer. But he took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"Jaemin?"

"You know I can't go anywhere," Jaemin's voice was low.

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled faintly.

"Well, now we can talk, can't we?"

"What do you mean...?"

“Don't worry. Trust me, Jaemin. I just need you to be ready. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Jaemin's eyes were rounded. "What? Tomorrow? Y-you'll come here? B-but you and Jeno..."

“Pst… let it be my business, darling. For now, you might prepare the question sheet. And box of tissue."

-

Jaemin couldn't just ignore Mark Lee's previous words. He was worried about Mark's plan. Especially since he didn't know what was really on Mark's mind. He couldn't imagine that he would just walk out of Jeno's house. There is an army of guards and maids in the house. Even though Jaemin only saw one or two of them, he was sure that Jeno gave clear instructions to keep him at home.

But for once, Jaemin decided he could trust Mark. He needed answers and Mark was the only person he could count on right now. Besides, Jaemin believes Mark knows the consequences if he intends to do something stupid, like kidnapping Jaemin, for example.

So Jaemin didn't say anything to Jeno and acted like usual. They spent the night and Jaemin slept with a pounding chest. The next day, Jeno left as usual. Jaemin was relieved that at least Jeno didn't realize he was related to Mark.

According to Mark's directions, Jaemin should waited in the room. He walked back and forth biting his lip, worried that if Mark suddenly canceled their meeting or worse, Jeno came and caught them. Jaemin still couldn't see how Mark and Jeno's previous relationship was but considering that Jeno didn't even mention anything about his family, especially Mark, it meant that their relationship was quite bad. This means that there will be disaster when Jaemin is seen with Mark.

But not being seen in a stately home with an army of staff is impossible.

Jaemin started to waver and thought that this was all not worth it. Jeno probably won't punish him but he doesn't want to mess with Mark and Jeno's relationship.

The phone rings. Jaemin quickly picked it up.

"I'm outside, darling. Come down."

Jaemin's breath seemed to be choked at Mark's voice. Without waiting, he ran outside. He gasped to see a strange car waiting in front of the yard. The window of HTT Plethore LC 750 came down and Mark's smiling face was seen.

"Jaemin, hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh God," Jaemin cursed as he quickly approached Mark. "Mark, what if he–"

“Don't worry, Nana. He won't know. I'm planning on take you back before lunch so he won't notice."

Jaemin's head was too messed up to even access that Mark called him 'Nana'. "B-but the guards..."

"Jim!" Mark shouted, waving at someone standing by the fence, one of Jeno's bodyguards. "I'll be back soon!" Mark smiled and the person called Jim waved back with a nod.

Realizing that Mark had arranged everything, Jaemin had no choice but to get into the car.

"How are you, Jaemin-ah?" asked Mark as he accelerated the car. He honked his horn to greet the waving bodyguards and in no time they were on the road.

"Oh God. Are we just escape that house? " Jaemin asked incredulously. He stared at the road in amazement.

Mark laughed next to him. “See? Its not that hard when you know what are you doing, Nana."

"How did you do it, Mark?"

Mark shrugged. "I guess some things are never change," he smiled. “Beside, we kinda brothers. So its not that hard to figure out Lee Jeno."

Jaemin didn't answer, still thinking that he had done a miracle. But he remembered his purpose. "So–"

“You know its so early, right? At least lets just have coffee so we can talk."

Jaemin closed his lips and obeyed.

Thirty minutes later, after they bought two cups of coffee from Mark's favorite coffee shop, they sat down in a café that according to Mark served club sandwiches just like in Toronto and had a calm atmosphere.

“I guess it started pretty early, you know? The tension and pressure,” Mark opened the story as Jaemin started cutting the cake. There were only two other visitors at the café and Jaemin was a little lulled by the feeling of leaving the confines of Jeno's magnificent house. It had been weeks since he had enjoyed sitting in a café. It seemed months to years, considering that he lived a pretty solid life before meeting Jeno.

“Our grandfather started it off as a joke, maybe. It was funny to see his grandchildren fighting, competing, and outwitting each other. At that time, our family had a partnership with Russian Mob. We divided our territory equally, attended dinner together, even helped each other a few times. My grandfather trusted Svetliev and Rossemont like his own children. My father is best friends with Aszko, Igor, and Yvanka. As for us… it's not exactly fun. I'm fed up enough of being compared to my two perfect cousins and now I have to hang out with those arrogant Svetliev and Rossemont kids too? It was the first time, I defected to my grandfather.

“I thought Grandpa would be able to appreciate the differences between us. But he felt disturbed when I couldn't be like Jeno and Taeyong. Can you imagine, Jaemin? When they learn even slower than me, but Grandpa asked me to learn from them? I didn't hold grudges against them, at first. Especially since Taeyong always thought of me and Jeno as kids and already had enthusiasm for… a very particular thing that you know now. So I really hope to become Jeno's friend. Isn't that how it feels? When the whole world is against you. You will find someone you think can understand. Someone close to you. Especially when you're in the mafia family. My parents always taught me to stand alone. They didn't even give me a younger brother because they believed I would be the successor of the Lee family. I don't blame them, you know? My father was older than Jeno's father and worked longer for grandfather, even though Jeno's mother was Grandpa's first child. Even at some point, it settles down on me. I believed that I would be someone special, so there was no longer any reason for me to be nice to my cousin. I just need to be proud of my parents. I guess that's the only way I can survive."

Mark was silent for a moment. His gaze fell onto the cold coffee cup in front of him. He smiled bitterly to himself and took a breath. Jaemin was silent, unable to say anything. Slowly Mark combed his hair back with his fingers.

"Until my parents and Jeno's parents died in a plane crash." Mark sighed. “That was so sudden, you know? Like a wake up call. I woke up in the middle of the night, four hours after saying goodnight to my parents who were going to Belarusk. Our family's trusted servant woke me up in a hurry, half dragging me away. Suddenly I was at the airport. We gathered in the Lee family's private hangar, where my grandfather took his anger out on everyone, my two cousins who were just as shocked as I was… and everyone was scared. Too shocked to grieve. And worried. For the first time they saw our grandfather be so… savage. Of all the colleagues who tried to be contacted, Grandpa's suspicion fell on the Svetliev family. But I don't care. What was on my mind at that time was how I lost my parents. The only reason I survived. Even in such a large family… I falter, Jaemin. I dissolved in my sadness and closed myself from the world."

This time Mark looked into Jaemin's eyes. He smiled faintly. "But its not about me, I know." He raised both hands, sipping his coffee.

Jaemin shook his head. “You can tell me everything, Mark. Trust me, I know."

"I shut the world from myself," repeated Mark. “Until Jeno appeared with new determination in front of our parents grave. He said he would wipe out the entire Svetliev family, even destroy the Russian Mob, if he could. You know, Jaemin, our grandfather is a sick man inside. He is willing to do anything and likes people who do anything for him. Jeno and I always thought that his favorite was Taeyong, but apparently we were wrong. Because at that time, Grandpa gave a clear understanding: the future of the Lee family was in Jeno.

“Believe me, when we first heard about Jeno's plan, Taeyong and I could only shake our heads. Because the plan is impossible. We were quite shaken by the loss of the pillars of the family, we would no longer be able to even attack other families who were equal, even stronger, back then. It was then, Donghyuck proved his loyalty. You know, in my eyes he's still a kid who trails wherever Jeno goes. I know he's brave, but with his family background… I can't say I'm optimistic about his future. But apparently he and Jeno had taken a some first steps. Donghyuck infiltrated the Russian Mob, practically living in danger for two years to help Jeno suppress the group to its roots."

"How?" Jaemin couldn't help but interrupt.

Mark tilted his head. "You really want to know that?"

 _Am I?_ Jaemin asked himself. However, Mark seemed to have made a decision first.

“Short story, it made my grandfather took quite a liking in him and gave the Lee dynasty to Jeno. I choose to go." Mark finished his coffee. “Too many memories. I don't know if I want to be in Jeno's shadow just because he managed to prove his recklessness and stupidity.”

"Are you jealous, Mark?"

"For what?" Mark leaned back in his chair. “People believe that I'm only jealous because Jeno was chosen. But believe me, Jaemin, on the anniversary of the death of your parents, as well as your uncles and aunts, your cousins suddenly reveal crazy plans to start a war with another group, of course you will refuse. You will know how crazy Lee Jeno was when you saw him back then. But my grandfather was always blind. He smiled, smiled and laughed. As if he had succeeded in creating a monster willing to destroy the world for him. I guess that's not completely wrong."

For a moment, no one spoke. Their food was still left on the table but Jaemin was busy with questions on his mind. Mark himself looked away, trying to compose himself.

"Lets get you back," Mark touched Jaemin's hand gently. "I don't want to put you in trouble."

They returned to the car, where Mark was driving, humming slightly, back to Jeno's mansion.

"Next time," Jaemin swallowed hard when the car stopped in front of the house. "I want you to tell me everything about that war with Russian Mob."

Mark fell silent. But from the look in Jaemin's eyes, Mark knew Jaemin wouldn't give up. He could only smile slightly and Jaemin came out of the car, walk straight to the house.

 _So_ , Mark returned to running the car. _You want the second date, huh?_

-

Jaemin could only keep quiet and observe Jeno when they met for lunch. He was worried if Jeno still knew about his meeting with Mark, but apparently Jeno didn't smell this at all. They ate lunch as usual and Jeno went back to work.

Later that night, they had dinner as usual and lay down in the room afterward. Jaemin tries to distract himself by watching a television series while Jeno does whatever he wants next to him.

When the ipad screen showed the scene where the police were trying to track down the murderer's footprints in the warehouse, Jeno laughed while stroking Jaemin's arm.

"Why?" asked Jaemin.

“No, angel. Its so funny. They track him like tracking an animal. We're human. We don't make that kind of mess unless we intend it."

"What do you mean?" Jaemin's brows furrowed.

Jeno pressed the pause button. He pointed to the chair where the victim was seated with his hands and rope tied. “You see, its overkill. So blood were splattering everywhere. That should lead them on the motives. Its overkill because of revenge or joy. Never in between. But, you see the chair? The blood still running from his back to the floor. He was killed on that chair, no doubt. But the police dragged the chair and you see that? It left a barely visible trace on the floor. That means he was killed on the same chair but in different place."

"So?" Jaemin was interested in listening.

"So, it was about the statement. The presentation matter. Its not because of revenge, or joy. They should find powerful people that had fought with him before. Badly, until they sent him an assassin. The hair was pulled up: the execution style it is. Its fruitless to find the suspect on his contact list."

Jaemin's mouth opened slightly at Jeno's explanation.

“You…” said Jaemin. "You will be the most badass police ever."

A second later, Jeno's laughter sounded blaring. His body shook until he hugged Jaemin tightly to keep his laughter down.

"Don't laugh at me!" Jaemin frowned.

“No, no, angel. You are so funny." Jeno kissed Jaemin's temple.

"Noooo, I'm not trying to be funny!" Jaemin tried to dodge Jeno's kiss.

But Jeno quickly put away the ipad in Jaemin's hand and hovering above him.

“Angel, when I say that you are funny, I mean that you make me laugh. Its entertain me to hear about what you think of me." Jeno kissed Jaemin's chin.

"Just saying, you know?" Jaemin tried to get his ipad back.

Jeno raised his eyebrows.

"I thought I know someone who had the same tone and diction."

Jaemin's heart sank to hear that. But he kept the look on his face. "Hm? What are you talking about? That's just a phrase, Jeno. Geez, it doesn't belong to a particular people."

"I know, angel, its just..."

“Jeno, Jeno, Jeno. Lets watch another movie. Okay?"

"Depend." Jeno raised an eyebrow. "Call me that again."

Jaemin snorted and pinched Jeno's arm until the man gave a scream in pain.

-

Jeno entered the office after his lunch break. This morning he was walking around, checking the construction of a new apartment on the site of Jaemin's old apartment. He took the time to go home to meet Jaemin because he knew that once he was trapped in the office, he would be busy with non-stop business.

He was just sitting down when he took a glance at a pile of folders that automatically upset him. Jeno called his secretary.

"Is Donghyuck not working or what?" he squealed at the stack of folders.

"I'll transfer them, Boss." The secretary quickly picked up the stack of folders on Jeno's desk. He knew Donghyuck had asked not to be disturbed for a few days for reasons that couldn't be known. Donghyuck only said that he was taking care of something like fixing Bangkok Connection and didn't want Jeno to know because it would only cause a minor problem.

"Did you get what I want?" Jeno asked before his secretary left.

His secretary nodded and walked out. Jeno knew it would take some time for his secretary to bring the information he wanted, so he loosened his shirt collar and lit his cigarette.

After Jaemin returned, his routine returned to normal. Maybe it was unusual for him to come home every lunch hour. But he heads several companies at once (and is eager to meet Jaemin), so no one will care if he spends 2 hours on his lunch break. After all, he sometimes returned to work after office hours ended considering that was his main job.

Jaemin. After that name appeared in his life, Jeno started living a real life. Really alive: waiting for tomorrow, anticipating good food and exciting moments that can be shared together, and removing obstacles not because he is happy, but because he doesn't want his day with Jaemin to be disturbed.

Since the first time he met Jaemin, he had no choice but to fall and fall deeper. Jaemin is just like a dream that never even crossed his head. A need and urgency that Jeno never knew existed before. Something that never existed before because in Jeno's grim, dark, and dirty life, Jaemin is an entity from another world. Jeno is even more fascinated when he finds out that even Jaemin is going through an uneasy life. Jaemin is not someone who is specially groomed by his parents to be a princess. So Jeno just felt that the only reason why he was so crazy was because they were meant to be together.

_Fate, huh?_

Jeno wanted to laugh. If people came to him when his parents and uncle and aunt died saying that it was fate, he would not hesitate to throw fists at whoever it was. He hates the word 'fate' which makes him weak and accepting. He doesn't want to be forgiving and just forget about what his parents gave him. Their deaths deserve to be commemorated with revenge. That's how the language of love should be.

"Boss." There was a brief knock, then a man entered.

"Dejun-ah."

Xiao Dejun smiled. "All is well?"

"All is well." Jeno nodded. He invited Dejun to sit in front of him. Dejun complied.

"I'll cut the chase." Dejun took out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"He's working independently. His family own a pretty good real estate and piece of land in Bali. Old money, old money." Dejun opened their serious conversation. “Actually, I don't really understand him, Boss. He was a very good boy, typical daddy big boy: taekwondo, piano, violin, tap dance, physics, math, language. But like you said; he was gone for years for an unknown reason. But of course you won't accept that kind of explanation–not from me–, so I did some deeper research. His family was perfect, his parent doting on him so much. But they died suddenly. So, lets just say that it affected him. Bad. Took few years to cool it down. Then went back here. Maybe Canada is boring or he's just well-raised Asian."

Jeno didn't laugh at Dejun's jokes, but he waited for Dejun to finish.

"His name is Wong Yukhei."

-


	10. the racket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is ready to give it all.

After Jeno, Taeyong, and Mark's parents died, their extended family did not have much time to dissolve in sadness. Jeno swiftly prepared his plan, with Grandpa Lee in tow. In contrast, Taeyong and Mark were devastated by the death of their parents. Some say Jeno did that because he was the youngest child who would never be able to occupy the highest throne of the Lee dynasty. This is the time for him to show himself to the head of their family, so he won't waste that opportunity, let alone cry over things that can't be fixed.

As Jeno buries himself with his revenge plan, Taeyong flees into alcohol and drugs. Everyone saw him drunk more often than he was conscious. Grandpa Lee even moved Taeyong to one of the rooms in the Lee family tower, keeping him out of the public eye and angry because since the death of his children, Grandpa Lee has always been paranoid with people who want to hurt his family.

Mark, who refuses to interfere with Jeno crazy and reckless ideas, decides to carry out his own investigation. Assisted by those who closest to him, he is determined to investigate the murder of his parents in detail. Realizing that without his grandfather's help he won't be able to find what he's looking for, Mark path his way by working with the police.

Even though he never admitted it, Mark sold information on his family's mafia syndicate to get information on investigations held by the police. He wants to prove that out of the stigma of a mafia family that is fronted by people who love violence and without brains, Mark wants to show his existence with ingenuity. After all, he believed his people were very loyal and his plans were much better than Jeno's short-term plans.

Six months after the investigation was carried out, Mark received word that there had been silent radio for one week on the Russian side. He doesn't know what happened until Grandpa Lee walks into his room and says that Jeno succeeded in destroying the Russian Mob.

"He w-what?" repeated Mark in shock.

"He did it." Grandpa Lee glared at Mark. "He destroyed the Russian Mob."

Before Mark had time to say any further, Grandpa Lee had already cut him. "And I need to talk to you, Mark."

Mark followed his grandfather into the dining room. There, already sat their distant family. So did Taeyong, who seemed to be trying his best to stay conscious.

Grandpa Lee wasted no time. As soon as Mark sat down, he immediately opened his mouth.

"You have the responsibility to explain, Mark, why the cop ransack two of our warehouse."

Mark froze in his chair. He looked around but no one opened his mouth to ask. _They've reached the conclusion_ , he growled to himself.

“I know you've been sneaking around the Wong family. I know that family, especially Mr. Wong. They gave a lot of money to police department. You're doing something behind my back, Mark. And I don't like it."

"I want to investigate the murder of my parent."

“Why didn't you join Jeno's? He did well. Very well, if I might add, because,” Grandpa Lee turned on the television at the end of the room. "The Russian Mob is dead." The screen showed the destroyed houses. Fire here and there, bodies laying around: lifeless yet so different than the fire. Mark recognized the place as the luxurious Azsko Svetliev complex he had frequented at his grandfather's insistence. But there was no longer the luxurious ornament, even the medieval architecture that Yvanka Svetliev had always been proud of. So were the dirty swimming pools and the great cathedral that were nothing more than the rubble of black brick rubble.

Lee Jeno planned to plant 150 kilograms of short-scale bombs all over the complex and it seemed that the plan was working brilliantly.

"How did he do that?" even Taeyong stares at that.

"That's why you should join us, Lee Taeyong, rather than... crying over spilled milk and drunk all the time and let another people from outside our family did the great job." Grandpa Lee said coldly.

Mark was only able to remain silent to see Lee Jeno's work. He really did not expect, Jeno's suicide plan turned into a powerful weapon.

Initially, when he heard that Jeno intended to plant about 200 short-range explosives at the Svetliev family compound, he refrained from snorting and laughing because it was an impossible plan. The housing complex looks like a small town guarded by an army headed by a Russian navy marine who in his youth looked after the president's family. Complete with an arsenal of weapons and bazookas capable of detonating any approaching vehicle without notification.

He did not know, that Jeno did not immediately put forward the plan without careful thought. On the other hand, Jeno knew that to achieve glorious results, he would also need to sacrifice a few things. Or for that matter… _people_.

So he drew up a grand plan about the robbery of one of the banks where the Svetliev family used to launder money. Based on the information that Donghyuck gave when infiltrating the Russian Mob, he drew up a plot map to effectively stab the Svetliev family. Target banks that hold important files instead of looting large-scale banks. With Donghyuck's help as well, he purposely leaked the plan to the lowly people in the Russian Mob group so that soon the news reached Aszko. An angry Aszko mobilized his entire army that night to intercept Jeno's plan. But unexpectedly, it was not Lee Jeno who he found leading the looting at his bank. That group consists only of amateurs.

That's when Aszko got the news that Lee's group had occupied his house. He returned furiously, this time gathering everyone he had to surround his luxurious home. But what he found when he arrived at the lobby of his house which looked like a musoleum was not Jeno or members of the Lee family. He did not get anyone from Lee's group and before he had time to deploy his troops to attack the Lee family, he heard the roar of a helicopter.

He came out and looked up to see Jeno, hanging from the open helicopter door, smiling while holding a small black object. Aszko just opened his mouth to order his men to destroy the helicopter, but Jeno shouted loudly.

_“Прощай, ублюдок”_

Aszko's eyes widened as the sound of a large eruption spread across every inch of land in his house complex.

The last thing Aszko saw before his body burst into pieces was Jeno's grin in the air filming everything that happened.

-

The destruction of the Russian clan not only avenged the Lee family, but also made them number one. They acquired all the areas previously owned by Svetliev and placed their family and confidants in strategic areas.

But not for Mark. This was on the verge of collapse as his grandfather had directly appointed him as Jeno's advisor.

Only advisor. Mark, who was overcome by ego and emotion, tidied up his room on the spot and left by plane the next day without the slightest goodbye to his grandfather or cousins.

"Let the time and distance wash his guilt and sorrow." Grandpa Lee said as Jeno offered to bring Mark back.

Since then, Jeno no longer cares about his cousin. Even when Grandpa Lee died of worsening lung disease, Mark didn't come home. He thinks Mark is dead and even if Mark is still alive, he is no longer a member of the Lee family. He saw Mark's actions as whining children who were unable to endure the cruelty of the world. He gave Taeyong the business prospect he wanted and helped his brother to have fun while he was pursuing so that he could remain firm as the heir to the Lee family. Taeyong did not protest in the slightest, remembering that controlling an old, worn-out family was not his wish. He will stay alive and function normally as long as he can party.

With Taeyong and Donghyuck by his side, Jeno's position was confirmed as the leader of the Lee family dynasty.

-

Mark closed his story with a bitter smile. Of course he missed some parts of his overly sentimental and childish feelings, arguing that this would only detract from the objectivity of the story. Instead, in detail he recounts what Jeno did to the rest of Svetliev's group that survived the explosion.

"He fed them to the dogs. And displayed their bodies in front of Svetliev complex. Just to remind the people that he could do that and he will do that if they betray him. Evil bastard,” Mark snorted. “He just like to do that. Killing and hurting people… he like that so much. He love how it reminds him on the fragile thing called living."

Jaemin still locked his lips. Throughout Mark's story, he could only swallow hard, unable to imagine the ferocity that was carried out by the mafia families to defend their position. Mark's remarks about charred bodies, scattered limbs, to a mass grave in a field which was later turned into a reservoir made the hairs on his neck bristled.

Jaemin suddenly remembered Jeno's words a few days ago.

"…its overkill…"

“…Revenge or joy. Never in between…"

Jeno's face that looked serious in explaining the scenes in the series they watched was clearly visible. “…It was about the statement. The presentation matter. Its not because of revenge, or joy. They should find powerful people that had fought with him before. Badly, until they sent him an assassin. The hair was pulled up: the execution style it is…”

"They execute him." Jaemin said softly.

Mark raised an eyebrow, a little surprised how Jaemin could come to that conclusion. But he nodded. "Yeah. That's the punishment. For the people who did nothing. Now, tell me, Jaemin, is that the thing that normal people would do?"

Jaemin was silent, even refusing to look at Mark.

"He was hurt," said Jaemin quietly.

"Me too. But did you see me slaughtering more than hundred people?"

Jaemin was forced to shake his head.

“That's whats make me and Jeno different, Jaemin. That's what makes us not in a good term." Mark tapped his finger on his head. “I could think straight. But he can't."

Mark then leaned forward, staring closely at Jaemin until Jaemin felt uncomfortable.

"Jeno Lee is insane, Jaemin."

-

Jaemin didn't know what to react to what he found out from Mark Lee in recent days.

It was crazy stories, of course. Mark did not skip to tell him about Jeno's movement in Bangkok Connection and why the Italian family chose not to bother Lee's group and instead formed a hidden partnership. Mark also talked about Jeno's role in the Taeyong Lee prostitution network and his closeness to corrupt politicians to launch his business.

However, Jaemin shuddered more at the thought of how Jeno, Mark, and Taeyong were raised in a mafia family. According to Mark's story, Grandpa Lee can be scary when he wanted to and more or less he trained his grandchildren with discipline and an iron will. He believed he can "set" anyone and that everyone should work as hard as he to achieve maximum results.

As the son of a big sugar trader, he found his own way to expand his business network rather than relying entirely on the sale of staples. Mark said that Grandpa Lee had great respect for his parents and that he was also educated in a hard way by his father and mother that he believed the Lee family would be successful if he maintained the same traditions. Mark didn't even look sad when he told Jaemin that his grandfather had died of an acute illness. He purposely did not visit because since his parents died, he had lost his understanding of the true meaning of family.

For Mark, his grandfather died earlier than his parents. So it's not difficult to imagine a world without the old man with the white beard.

“But after I got the peace of the heart in Canada… I just remember how Jeno would look at me when we're kids, you know? He's always so timid and frightened to our Grandpa. Grandpa Lee scolded him the most when we're just a little boy and I'm the one who protected him because Taeyong was always busy laughing behind Grandpa's back. So you could imagine how happy my Grandpa was when Jeno grew up like he wanted him to be. And suddenly… I thought it wasn't fair for him. For the young boy to have that kind of burden and I just left him when he needed me the most. I feel… sorry. So sorry. That's why I came back here. To mend our broken pieces and try again… as family. Not enemy."

When he said that, Mark grabbed Jaemin's hand tightly. Jaemin didn't expect his next words.

“That's why I talked to you at that party. I wanted to see you because I knew you were the only person that could help us. I'm so stoked to see you and him, you know? He's never people person to begin with. But he seems comfortable with you. So I wonder if I could talk to you and I can't say that I'm disappointed. You are the exact person that I predict you to be, Nana. The one that could help our family… and make Jeno happy.”

“You… want my help? But I'm afraid I can't do anything for you, Mark. I can't even left the house."

Mark smiled sadly, this time hugging Jaemin's shoulder.

“That's why I become so sad after we know each other for awhile. I can't believe my cousin grew some kind of obsessive behavior towards you. Its unhealthy and toxic, Nana, how he just took you away not just from you previous life, but yourself. Tell me, when did the last time you feel so relax and happy? Like laughing in the park with your friends or going to karaoke after class? He imprisoned you!"

Jaemin bit his lip. He could only be silent while Mark rubbed his arm. "I don't have friends." He remembered Yangyang and felt something sting his eyes.

“Rubbish! You are very likeable! We could be friends in days. You could have dozens or hundreds of friends outside that big mansion and the only reason you don't have that right now is because Jeno forbid you to go out and live your own life. Trust me, Nana, my will to rebuild our relationship is shaken when I see how he treated you all along."

Mark grabbed Jaemin's arms, forcing them to face each other.

"I know he almost kills you when the first time you guys met. He punished you for something you didn't do. And he doesn't even feel sorry about that. Nana, do you really need me to remind you about how horrible he was?"

Jaemin shuffled from Mark's grip, suddenly unable to come under Mark's intense gaze. He didn't say anything after that and Mark drove him home.

But Jaemin kept thinking about Mark's words. Until now.

When Jeno fell asleep next to him at night, he wondered what Jeno was thinking and if he really changed Jeno's life like Jeno always said. He stared at Jeno longer than usual with the terrible questions that haunt him: _how many people that you beat today, Lee Jeno? How about the shipment that you helped Taeyong with? The shipment that contain dozens of girls that going to be sold in Macau. How much blood, Lee Jeno?_

_-_

Mark entered his office and snorted.

"For the love of the God, could you make him shut up, Yukhei?!"

Mark had a normal day after his meeting with Jaemin but from Jaemin's doubt he could see that Jaemin was not completely convinced. Mark knew it took him some time to really make Jaemin believe what he was saying, especially since Jeno is not an open person at all. But that only made him even more impatient. He wanted to quickly take Jaemin away so that Jeno would know who he was dealing with.

 _Patience, Mark Lee_. At least Mark wasn't lying when he said he was smarter than his cousin. He knew he had better self-control than Jeno and Taeyong at the same time and even though he was overshadowed by a glorious opportunity, he couldn't ignore the original plan he had put together so well. After all, he had far exceeded his expectations. That is, it is not difficult to predict the desired result.

And so far, luck was on Mark's shoulders.

With Donghyuck's help, he bonded with all the staff and maids at Jeno's house. Give them the little gifts they need and make sure he won't get them into trouble. At least he's lucky that all the staff at Jeno's house are new, considering Jeno replaced all of his bodyguards after Jaemin disappeared a while ago.

One thing Mark learned in Canada is how he can charm people.

"Yeah, sir?"

Yukhei's head appeared from behind the door.

Mark snorted and snorted toward the room next to his office, where the private bar is located.

"How long he's been here?"

Yukhei grinned. "Two days ago...?" he replied, unsure.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Mark. "And you let him there for two days?" Mark massaged his forehead. Another thing that spoils his day is the presence of foreign men who spend their time drunk and causing trouble to his staff. However, Mark could not expel the man. After all, he was important in the process of approaching Na Jaemin.

"I'm sorry, sir. You said to let him do whatever he wants. That's what he wants, so…"

Mark has his hands on his hips. "Should I told you how to do your job, then?"

Yukhei swallowed hard. He shook his head while looking down.

"Take him away."

"Where–"

"Put him in the hotel or something, I don't care. But don't let him out of your sight. Do you get it?"

Yukhei nodded in understanding. He left Mark's room.

_I'll take care of him when Jaemin is in my hand. Literally._

Mark sat in his chair. He grabbed the cigarette that was lying on the table. He almost frowned because he didn't smoke, but suddenly he remembered that he asked Yukhei to buy him the same cigarette that Lee Jeno smoked. Mark then grabbed a cigarette and lit it.

He inhaled the poisonous smoke that he had once promised to never enter his body again. He even forced all his staff not to smoke because he hated cigarette smoke. But now, he felt that there was no more appropriate celebration than trying to get to know his cousin's feelings. About how Jeno felt when Jaemin suddenly left, this time on his own, and then he's in Mark's arms. About how Jeno regrets when he realizes that Mark has been infiltrating Jaemin's life for a long time, even sneaking into his house. About the destruction that overshadowed Jeno, when he tried to take Jaemin back to be rejected out of hand and thrown out of Mark's building.

Pain, pain, pain. Mark hopes that Jeno is more than happy to be able to feel such a deep pain. Because that was how Mark felt when he thought he was one step closer to being the heir to the Lee dynasty. He who thought all the careful steps he would take would go smoothly but was crushed by Jeno's poor plans. Before Mark even had time to explain his plan to Grandpa Lee, Grandpa Lee had already known Mark's modus operandi and exposed it in front of everyone.

No matter how many times Mark said he would not betray his family, Grandpa Lee did not budge with his decision to appoint Jeno as chairman. Even in his weak position, Mark realized he had no power whatsoever over his grandfather's decisions and everyone thought Jeno's appointment was the right move.

Mark felt displaced and betrayed. He ignored Jeno's invitation to mend their relationship and build a stronger family dynasty than before and chose to leave. Canada is the country of choice. Without waiting, with a suitcase in hand containing his parents' belongings, Mark left immediately.

He closed all communications with his old life. Practically lived underground for a year to avoid spies or even his family's presence in Canada. Yukhei was the first to grab him after months of barely speaking normally. Mark knows Yukhei. Yukhei's parents are a large injection of funds to the police and Yukhei's father helps Mark to carry out an investigation into the murder of his parents.

He was surprised when Yukhei managed to meet him. Even more shocked to find out that Yukhei's parents also died. "I took everything I have just to find you, Mark Lee." From there, their friendship and cooperation are formed. With Yukhei's connection, they started running small businesses. Drugs and weapons. Instead of making a profit, Mark emphasizes the confidentiality and sustainability of their business. Canada is different from Korea. He could not move around to bribe politicians or spread heroin for free. In a country with strict regulations, he even provides a supply of his merchandise. In no time, Mark's persistence and intelligence brought him to a promising position.

He has a good and clean name in front of many people, quite popular as one of the most eligible bachelor in Canada because he is hanging out with important people who are the same age as his parents rather than having fun with his peers. Mark lives a double life even though he holds the same principle, namely not ignoring his family at all. Jeno Lee repeatedly left messages through his secretary but Mark didn't care. There was a special pleasure in knowing that his cousin needed him when Mark could straight away reject him.

Mark took the opportunity to vent his anger and refused to just go see his grandfather. Jeno considered this the last step he could tolerate and after that, he no longer considered Mark as a brother. They turned their back to each other.

Mark did feel sorry for the heavy burden on his cousin when Grandpa Lee announced Jeno's new position. But when he saw Jeno really sitting in the seat of power, he felt he had no more empathy for his fellow children left by his parents and decided to be against Jeno with all his soul and body.

 _You never really know pain, don't you? Jeno Lee, I'll teach you_. Mark stubbed out half of his cigarette.

-

Jaemin's head was spinning. He lay down on the bed, even tried to fall asleep for some time, but when he woke up, everything seemed to move. At his limit, Jaemin got up and ran to the toilet. He threw his whole stomach there and sat on the floor with a musty-smelling mouth and an increasingly dizzy head.

His reduced hours of sleep and big tension on his shoulders seemed to affect his immune system. Dragging his feet, he returned to the bed and gave up on a long sleep.

When Jeno came home, he smiled seeing Jaemin fast asleep. But when he entered the toilet, he frowned when he smelled a different smell. He saw vomit splattered on the sink and he hurried back to the room. He touched the younger face and paused when he realized Jaemin's body temperature was warmer than usual.

"Angel?" He stroked Jaemin's cheek, wishing Jaemin would wake up.

However Jaemin only opened his eyes slowly before closing them again. "Jeno." He opened his dry mouth.

"Angel, what do you feel?"

“Spinning…” Jaemin sighed. He held Jeno's arm. "Can I have a medicine or something?"

"Yes. But you need to eat first, angel. I'll tell the cook to make you soup, okay?"

"No, no." Jaemin shook his head, frowning. "I don't like soup."

"But you sick, angel. You need to eat."

"Curry," Jaemin said quietly as he opened his eyes again. "I can only eat curry when I'm sick."

"Coming right away." Jeno kissed Jaemin's warm hand that covered Jaemin's body.

Thirty minutes later, Jeno was already sitting in front of Jaemin, watching Jaemin slowly feed his food while leaning against the pillow. His heart broke when he saw Jaemin sick, but he couldn't help but smile when Jaemin muttered happily every time the curry touched his lips.

“Tell me. What kind of people that eats curry when they sick?" Jeno grabbed a tissue and rubbed the corners of Jaemin's lips that were covered in curry soup.

Jaemin looked at Jeno while frowning. “Its my comfort food. I can't barely taste anything else so I need strong taste from curry. But this is less spicy than the curry I usually eat, Jeno."

“You are sick, angel. You can eat spicy curry when you're healthy."

"Really?"

Jeno grabbed the empty plate from Jaemin's hand and handed him the glass and medicine. He nodded. "Really."

Jaemin drank the water and the medicine obediently, then lay back down again.

"You want anything?" asked Jeno.

"Fruit," Jaemin who started to fall asleep muttered. “Apple and oranges. And crackers, Jeno. I love crackers. But I'm so sleepy." His breathing was getting regular.

"When you wake up, you can eat apple, orange, and crackers as many as you want."

Jaemin smiled. Drowsiness completely overtook him. "Thank you."

He was no longer conscious when Jeno kissed his forehead and cheek, changed his clothes, and raised the room temperature.

In his sleep, Jaemin dreamed of young children fighting over each other and laughing parents watching them.

-

Yukhei is not a weak person. At least that's what he believed when he helped Mark Lee establish an Asian empire in Canada. A land foreign to two young people who lost everything. Since the first time he saw Mark, Yukhei felt that he found people would be able to understand him. His father always boasted about Mark in front of him and couldn't help but make Yukhei feel that he deserved Mark as a role model.

He didn't think Mark would just disappear and Yukhei really risked everything to follow Mark to the other part of the world. When he first met Mark in Toronto, Mark was a little confused but he knew there was nothing they could not achieve.

But when he was followed by a group of people as he brought Yangyang out of the car in front of the hotel, the hair on his neck immediately lit up. He tried to make sure the people didn't come after him, but they didn't even cover up their movements. Being outside with only two other people brought a half-conscious Yangyang capable of making anyone paranoid. Especially with the two cars that were now openly stopping not far from them and taking pictures.

"Shit." He cursed and stopped himself bringing Yangyang to enter. Instead, he got back into the car and ordered his men to quickly flee from the place.

In an instant, the two cars behind followed them.

"Shit, shit, shit," Yukhei could only mutter while contacting Mark. The biggest possibility is how Jeno found out about Mark and Jaemin's meeting and now orders his men to follow Yukhei.

"Hm? Hey hey! Don't drive too fast, mister! I'm dizzy!" Yangyang felt it was the right time to pat the driver on the shoulder. Yukhei sighed, tightening the Yangyang seatbelt.

"Please cooperate," muttered Yukhei.

“Where we go? Why are we going so fast?" Yang who tried to open his eyes. "Hm? Are we going to get Nana?"

"Yangyang, please be–" the dial tone stopped. “Sir, I was ready to drop Yangyang in the hotel but there was two cars that been tailing on us. Now we're driving and they're still behind us. They must be Jeno Lee's men, sir."

“Are you sure? Because Jaemin didn't even tell me anything… ok, fuck. He can't contact me. I'll call him. For now, hang in there and try to escape. I'll send back up in five minutes."

The phone was cut off.

"Drag them somewhere." Yukhei ordered.

The car screeched to the right and left in an attempt to obscure the trail for their stalker behind.

"Nana won't like it if I drive too fast," Yangyang muttered back even though his eyes were tightly closed.

Since Yukhei found the man on a rampage in a bar, he wasn't in the least bit annoyed. He only listened to Mark's request casually and the only thing that made him willing to fulfill that request was when Mark promised that he would live happily with Jaemin after this. Mark even proved by helping the Yangyang family.

But Yukhei doubts that Yangyang will wake up without Jaemin by his side.

He shook his head before focusing on the rearview mirror to observe the cars that were chasing them. His hand then moved swiftly to take out a magazine and load the gun. This needs extra measure. He could not harm himself and Yangyang.

Suddenly he got a call saying that the back up was approaching and waiting in one of the parks they would pass.

"I need to change the vehicle," Yukhei vowed. They had at least managed to widen the distance with their stalker and Yukhei could only see one van tailing more than 500 meters behind. He had to be able to keep his distance while trying to remind them not to attract much attention.

The road became deserted after they turned towards the park in question. Just as Yukhei grabbed Yangyang's seatbelt, their car screeched then the steering wheel moved wildly until the car spun around. The whole car screamed but Yangyang was only able to close his eyes while holding his chest.

As soon as the car came to a complete stop, Yukhei kicked off the Yangyang seatbelt and pulled the man out. Although his head was dizzy, he could see the waiting back-up car and the approaching car.

"Fuck!" He swiftly grabbed Yangyang's arm and pulled him, running toward their back up car. His hand pulled out a gun and ready to fire the trigger at their followers. No longer hiding, the men began to come out and give chase, pistols drawn.

Luckily Yukhei also has people who can be relied on. They are also ready to fortify him.

 _They wouldn't dare to fire. They need information. They wouldn't—_ suddenly a pop was heard and bullets whizzed past, landing right on the body of the car with a thump.

"FUCK THEY'RE SHOOTING AT ME!" Yukhei shouted, practically jumping into the car with Yangyang. They fell on top of each other, but the door swung shut and the car sped away. Yukhei got up swiftly to get a clear look at their attackers, but they had already passed three cars ready to back up them from the attackers. The tension creeping up on Yukhei slowly faded.

"To the office."

-

Arriving at the office, they were greeted by Mark who didn't even look worried. Mark looked at Yukhei with a bright smile.

"Don't give me that face. Of course I knew you'll survive!" Mark embraced Yukhei's shoulder.

"But I'm afraid two of our people isn't." Yukhei was only able to reply briefly.

“And that's okay. A sacrifice for greater good."

"With all due respect, sir, what do you mean 'greater good'?"

Mark smiled grimly. He waved his hand at the rest of his men, ordering them to take the half-conscious Yangyang to another place and leave them alone. As soon as they entered Mark's room, Mark let go of his embrace.

"With this, I could take Jaemin now."

-

Jaemin is feeling a lot better. He collapsed because of a mild flu and now he is recovering as usual. Even so, he was enjoying his rest more. It's been two days since Jeno didn't woke him up for breakfast. Although Jaemin has to eat alone, he feels that he really needs a longer sleep time. Especially after hearing the story from Mark Lee for several days in a row.

Mark Lee's story, especially about Jeno's past, undoubtedly made him unable to sleep in peace. In his sleep, he pictured fragments of Mark, Jeno, and Taeyong's terrible past. He sympathizes with the tragedy that befell the Lee family, but on the other hand, he hopes that the three of them will learn from it and live a better life.

But after being locked up for a long time in Jeno Lee's mansion, Jaemin didn't know what a better life really was. Is it now that he is free from all financial demands that he is in a better life? Or is it that his previous life was better than the embers of the Lee family's revenge?

Being in that majestic place obscures not only Jaemin's sensibility but everything outside it, but also about reality and dreams. He woke up in the middle of the day after sleeping for who knows how long, without knowing the day and date, then took the same route as usual. He was allowed to take a walk in the yard, but with a dozen pairs of eyes watching his movements it was no longer interesting.

So when he found the phone ringing, Jaemin was grateful he was still in his room.

"Jaemin?" came Mark's voice breathlessly. "I-It's not good, Jaemin-ah."

Mark had never stumbled before, so Jaemin was immediately alert. "What's wrong, Mark?"

“Jeno, he… he sent a team to go after Yukhei. They tried to capture him. Even shoot at him. But he manage to get away. You need to know this, Jaemin."

Jaemin gasped, shutting his mouth. "J-Jeno... does he... does he knew?"

"I don't know, Jaemin, I really don't..." Mark's words sounded floating. From his voice, Jaemin could tell Mark was upset.

"How is Yukhei?" Jaemin asked quietly.

“He's my best guy. But… here's the thing, Jaemin-ah…” Mark paused before continuing. "I'm so sorry about this, but please hear me out first, 'kay?"

Jaemin was silent, waiting with a pounding chest.

“When we started talking… I'm thinking about all the possibilities. You know, Jeno could find out about us any second. So its safe to take a precaution. To make sure you are safe. Because its you who are there, right? Its not me who have to pretends and be cool about it. So I'm sorry about it, Jaemin-ah."

“Don't be, Mark,” Jaemin quickly cut in. He's not stupid. He himself knew the consequences.

"No, I'm not finished," Mark muttered. “Jaemin-ah. I'm sorry because Yukhei got attacked when he was trying to rescuing Yangyang. Your bestfriend, Yangyang Liu."

Jaemin flinched in place, making sure that he didn't mishear what Mark said.

"Are you-are you serious, Mark?"

"Yeah, Jaemin. I'm sorry. I found him, roaming around the street. So I've been thinking about rescuing him. Maybe I could get the two of you to meet each other and talk, you know? He's your bestfriend, after all. I can't say he's safe if he keep carelessly drunk everywhere. And that's proven, right? Jeno's man tailing over Yukhei right when he tried to save your bestfriend. But don't worry, Jaemin-ah. Yukhei really did his best. He's with us."

“How is he, Mark? Is he–Yangyang, is he okay? Oh god, what's he's been thinking!" Jaemin jumped to his feet, walking around the room with erratic steps.

"Jaemin-ah... I'm really sorry."

“Shut up, Mark. Its okay." Jaemin massaged his forehead. "I can't believe Jeno did that."

"Really? After all the things I've been telling you?" Mark interrupted. "You can't be thinking that he's harmless, Jaemin-ah."

"I know. I should've known better," muttered Jaemin unhappily. "Yangyang... is he okay?"

Mark sighed. "I can't say that, Jaemin-ah."

Jaemin closed his eyes. This time, not only Yangyang, but the faces of Yangyang's mother and sisters crossed his head.

"Jaemin-ah?" call Mark. "You need to talk to him. Yangyang. As soon as possible."

"I know, Mark," said Jaemin quietly. He glanced at the clock. “Is it possible? Now?"

But Jaemin didn't know Mark Lee any deeper to know that Mark was smiling broadly.

-


	11. who's the big earner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing Mark Lee's very good at, is stay true to his words. He made sure Jeno would taste hell before die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry I've been mia for days even when I already prompted every chapter. I hope you guys still enjoying this and I'd like to remind you that the next chapter is the final chapter so I hope you don't really forget this story and would gladly read this until the end. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope it could leave a good impression on you. Stay safe and keep healthy!

Jeno gets news from his subordinates' pursuit of Yukhei. They managed to push the car in which Yukhei was traveling and started shooting when they saw that the team protecting Yukhei did not hesitate to shoot. Jeno ordered his team to return as soon as they reported that three cars had backed up Yukhei's group.

He did not expect when he saw the photos sent by his men. In those photos, Yukhei did not appear alone. He is with Yangyang, Jeno's former subordinate who is also Jaemin's best friend. Yukhei seems so protective of Yangyang.

“Find out who Wong Yukhei is, Dejun. He's not working alone." Jeno ordered Dejun.

Dejun agreed without saying anything else.

 _Something feels off._ Jeno didn't know what it was, but he thought there was no way someone like Yukhei would allow himself to be scouted and chased in such a way without replying or at least asking why. This was all too coincidence for someone who accidentally fought over the auction with him on the Runway.

When the clock showed lunch time, Jeno went home. But when he arrived home, he found an unusual sight. A van pulled up in front of an open gate. Some of the staff passing by.

"What the hell is this," he muttered. As soon as the car stopped, he got out.

Someone immediately greeted him. "S-someone... someone came, and... Boss, you need to see this."

Wordlessly, Jeno followed the staff's directions to the control room. There, everyone looked panicked. Some were trying to call Jeno's other staff while others were staring at the screen showing CCTV footage.

"Move!"

Jeno stood on the biggest screen while his staff played the CCTV footage facing the gate.

30 minutes ago, the gate was jolted apart by the weapon from outside. The screen showed three cars stopped outside. One of them is an open-air model with a big gun on it. Jeno's staff immediately rushed to suppress the alarm. But in vain, the bell did not ring anything and suddenly dozens armed men surrounded them.

Jeno felt his blood boil seeing the security of his house so easily muzzled. However those people seemed to know what they were doing and Jeno was sure they didn't plan this in such a short time.

"No, sir. Its not finish, yet…” His staff held Jeno when Jeno was about to look away.

He's right. In fact, the most important thing was just began. Jaemin came out of the house and even though Jeno's staff was surrounded, he strode calmly into one of the cars. The car door opened and came down a man who Jeno knew very well.

Mark approached Jaemin with a slight smile. Once in front of Jaemin, he hugged Jaemin and took his hand. They walked towards the car and after making sure Jaemin sat down and put on the seatbelt, Mark glanced at the surveillance camera closest to him. He winked one eye and smiled broadly. Then quickly get into the car. The attackers left as fast as they came.

“FIND MARK LEE. _BEHEADED_ HIM IF YOU NEED."

-

Jaemin could only be silent to see Yangyang in one of Mark's room. He is still unconscious after weeks became alcoholic.

"His mother?" Jaemin muttered anxiously.

"Taking care of her already," answered Mark.

"Did you tell her that Yangyang...?"

"No, I didn't, darling. I'm afraid she'sll be worried."

Jaemin nodded. "You did the right thing."

“But she must've been worried about you too. You are like son to her. You should meet him, darling."

Jaemin was silent for a moment. Feeling that his visit this time would not be a short visit. "Yeah, I think I should." Finally he looked at Mark. "Do you mind take me to her?"

"Of course no," Mark smiled. His cell phone vibrated softly in his pocket. When Jaemin looked back at Yangyang with worry, Mark stepped back and opened a message from Donghyuck.

_You're on Reward Boards._

Mark smiled happily and sent a reply message: _Your turn._

-

Jeno played the CCTV footage on his cellphone many times. He saw how his angel came out of the house to face the chaos in front of Jeno's house. Jaemin looked ready. He didn't question anything and just left with Mark. This means that he already knew Mark Lee. So instead of walking down the street like he did when Jaemin first disappeared, he tried to understand this incident carefully.

"How could I don't know that Mark already infiltrate my relationship?"

Donghyuck wanted to snort at the word _relationship_ , but he restrained himself by flipping through the files on his desk. Jeno was still pacing the room for the past hour, busy analyzing the situation.

“I don't know, Jeno. You pretty much keep Jaemin for yourself."

"True. He don't even had a phone, Hyuck. How could Mark contacted him?"

"Maybe he's been sneaking around your house."

"Really?" Jeno raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “All of my staff knew who he is. They would notified me."

"Then how would I know?" Finally Donghyuck raised his head, looked at Jeno with an unenthusiastic look. “That's the only possibilities I could come up with. Is that important? This is Mark Lee we're talking about. He's good at tactics."

"And sly as fox." Jeno took out his cell phone to call Renjun and asked him to search the internet.

“Nothing, Boss. All I knew his group went _omertà_ for a week."

"Well, find something, Renjun." Jeno turned off the phone. He turned to Donghyuck. "Renjun said that Mark's group went silent for week."

"So?" Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.

"'So?' So he's definitely been planning on something. Something like this! Hyuck, I'm your boss and I demand you to take this seriously. I don't like this. Its like whole Russian planning all over again."

Donghyuck chuckled, leaned back on the chair and stared at Jeno in disbelief.

“You knew I'm not in a best term with 'your Jaemin'. People like him... could make you lost your focus, Lee Jeno. We prove that. I don't like to see you depending on someone so much. He couldn't be trusted."

Jeno was ready to open his mouth, but Donghyuck argued again. "And what you're gonna do with that kind of information? Of course Mark Lee been planning on this! No one could barging into you house like that. In fact, he must've been planning this very carefully and you acting just exactly like he wanted you to be."

"What?"

“You've seen the CCTV for hours. Did you see? Or you chose not to see so I have to spell it to you?!” Donghyuck stood up and glared at Jeno. "He did it voluntarily; Na Jaemin. He wanted to leave. So he left. Then what the fuck you want me to do?!"

As soon as Donghyuck's loud voice stopped echoing, all that was left were the two people facing each other with their chest rising and falling, staring at each other with an indescribable gaze.

It stopped as Jeno turned around without saying anything, and walked out.

"Tsk!" complained Donghyuck. "You're so childish!"

"I'll find him by myself. You, sit down and enjoy yourself." With that, Jeno walked out while slamming the door.

-

Jeno drowned in his sea of liquor.

He had to drink glasses of vodka to keep his madness at bay. He had to stay crazy because that's how he would find Na Jaemin. In his normal version, he wouldn't ignore the fact that Jaemin left willingly and was trying to think of the most realistic solution he could find. But in his current state, Jeno had to stay crazy in order to survive without Jaemin.

 _I need you_ , Jeno looked at the glass in his hand and gulped it empty. He felt that his mind was getting confused because he didn't sleep well for several days. Jeno slept for a while in the office, when he was forced to close his eyes to dampen the shock in his head. He can't go home until Jaemin returns.

Jaemin has to come back. And it's not easy because Jaemin wasn't taken. Jaemin leaves. _Jaemin left._

“Lee Jeno,” he heard a familiar voice and didn't bother turning his head. Donghyuck cleared the drink bottles on Jeno's desk.

"You need to stop. If you still want to be in charge, you have to stop drinking."

“Hyuck,” called Jeno, completely ignoring what Donghyuck said.

"Hm?" Donghyuck approached. This time removing the hair from Jeno's forehead and removing the man's coat. Jeno didn't even change his clothes.

"You know how it feels..." said Jeno floating. "When you lost something you love?"

Donghyuck was silent for a moment before continuing his activities to remove Jeno's clothes.

"Yeah. When I was a little kid, maybe. I loved some stuffed toy so much then my dad threw it away because a boy doesn't suppose to play with stuffed toy. You know the rest."

Jeno chuckled. "Uh hm. So we threw his cigarettes."

Donghyuck smiled. He took a wet towel from the bathroom and cleaned Jeno's body and face. Jeno only obeyed when Donghyuck wiped his body as much as possible.

"We're here, Hyuck."

"We're here."

Jeno has a tendency to be sentimental sometimes. Although its very rare. He would smile gently at Donghyuck and tell him how much they went through so much to get to where they are now. As far as Donghyuck recalls, this only happened three times. First when Jeno succeeded in destroying the Russian group, second when their building was inaugurated, and third when one time Donghyuck visited Jeno's house and they hugged while watching the rain.

"Yet I lost him."

Jeno's words made Donghyuck's heart sink. He knew very well who Jeno meant. How could he not, when he had practically replaced Jeno's role recently. On the one hand, he felt guilty for making Jeno like this by helping Jaemin leave. On the other hand, he was jealous that Jaemin had such an effect on Jeno, even when they were together for a relatively short time.

“Stop blaming yourself, Lee Jeno. Its him who run away from you. His loss." Donghyuck tried to sound convincing.

"Really?" Jeno unconsciously smiled. Donghyuck put on a new shirt for him. "Why did I feel like I'm the one who lost here?"

“Jeno, stop looking for someone who don't want to be found. Can you… can you focus on the people around you? The people who helped you and took a good care of you." Donghyuck held Jeno's cheeks.

"Why should I? I only have you. I can't even count on my stupid big brother."

 _Yeah_ , Donghyuck wanted to say. _Yeah, me. So focus on me, please? Can you see me? Me, Jeno._ Donghyuck felt there was no other time to express his feelings.

"I love you, Jeno."

Jeno's expression didn't change. He let Donghyuck's hand grab his face and made them face each other.

“I love you too, Hyuck. You are my best friend. I'm sorry I was being irresponsible… or stupid. Yet you're still here. Always. Thank you."

 _No, not like this_ , Donghyuck swallowed hard when Jeno's hand held his hand on Jeno's cheek.

"Jeno… do you remember what is it like before?" Donghyuck said quietly. “When there was just the two of us. When we never know about any of this and get drunk with beers? Your family always told you to stop hanging out with people like me. They say that poor neighborhood are just a bunch of rats and you learned it in a hard way. Do you remember?"

Jeno laughed softly. He nodded. He will never forget the only meaningful lesson his grandfather gave him in life. Where one time when Jeno was 15 years old, he still didn't listen to everyone's words and continued to hang out with Donghyuck and his other friends. At that time Jeno only wanted to be hostile to his family. What happened next was that his grandfather took him in the middle of the night, dropped him off in the middle of the slump area and left him just like that.

Jeno has never been to that part of town. He did not recognize the hooded and dirty-clothed people who were staring at him curiously. There were a lot of boys there, but no one dressed as well as Jeno. Jeno walked without direction and purpose. Nobody knows what happened when he made it back to his family home in the morning battered in Donghyuck's arms.

That's when Grandpa Lee looked at Donghyuck for the first time and said, "You are worth it." Then allow Donghyuck to be around his grandson.

Only Donghyuck knew that that night, Jeno had to deal with drunkasses, junkies, and bullies. But Jeno succeeded. He sat in front of Donghyuck's gate in the early morning and fell asleep until the security guard found him. Jeno may not have spent the whole night fighting, but more than that, he faces manipulative and naughty people so it's no wonder when Donghyuck found him, Jeno's wallet, cellphone, jacket, and belt were gone.

"Of course I remember... I'm drunk, not dumb," said Jeno. Donghyuck snorted.

“My family were looking at me like I'm a rat myself. But I'm the one who is sitting here right now, Hyuck. Its crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Donghyuck nodded. “The day after your parents passed away… you promised me that we'll be together. You can't rely on your brother and cousin, so you lay your head on my shoulder. You were crying like a toddler, I practically singing a lullaby so you could sleep."

"Old times, old times."

As their gazes fell on each other's faces. Donghyuck could smell Jeno's breath without the mix of alcohol and Jeno could feel the warmth that Donghyuck's body emitted. But at a time like this, when Donghyuck wishes only Jeno's empty mind and Jeno's lips on his lips, what comes out of Jeno's mouth is, "answer me, Hyuck. Why do I love him so much?"

Donghyuck smiled sadly. But he was sure Jeno didn't see it. _How could I know? If I knew that, we would be kissing right now._ "Because you never look at me."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door that burst open and Jeno's secretary who was gasping to see them.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Boss. I didn't know…” he was about to retreat back.

"What is it?"

Donghyuck broke free and walked over to Jeno's table so as not to show his emotions.

"Mark Lee... he left a message."

-

Almost all of Jeno's trusted subordinates gathered in Renjun's room, because that's where Mark Lee left his message. A videotape sent right to Renjun's office. It just proves Jeno's prejudice that Mark actually observes him once he comes back.

"Play it." Jeno nodded.

Renjun played the video on the television screen.

"Is this okay?"

The first thing that sounded was Mark's low voice. Jeno squinted and before long, the camera began to reveal an image.

"Nana. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

The camera view becomes more focused, showing two people hugging. It only took Jeno a second to know it was Jaemin. Jaemin in Mark's arms. The two of them stood in the middle of a corridor equipped with chairs like a waiting room.

“You can tell me anything, darling. You are safe with me."

The video is taken from the side. No one could see Mark and Jaemin's expression. But from Jaemin's hand that was holding Mark's arm tightly and Mark's hand that was wrapped around Jaemin's waist possessively, they no longer needed to see their expressions.

"I'm afraid, Mark."

"I'm here. Talk to me. Don't ignore yourself. Nana, you are your own person. You have your own voice. Why is it so hard for you to take a decision for yourself even once? For your bestfriend. For me."

"Maybe I forget how to do that."

"Jeno really did that to you, huh?"

“I just… don't know whats gonna happen next. I'm afraid he will be out of control… like the last time."

Jeno's heart sank to hear that. But he didn't say anything. His eyes stared closely at the television screen.

Mark cut in. “Don't beat yourself. He's never in control in the first place. Even with the Russian…"

Jaemin was silent and Jeno felt his head spin because it meant Jaemin knew. Jaemin knows his past and it is from Mark.

"Jaemin, you need to listen to me." Mark let go of their hug and grabbed Jaemin's arm, making the two of them face off at a very short distance. “You don't need to be afraid with me. You could say anything, want anything, do anything. I'll protect you and make sure that you get it all. Isn't it liberating? To be free rather than stuck in luxurious mansion and the most dangerous man? Jaemin, with me, anything is possible."

There was a deafening silence as Jaemin and Mark looked at each other. Jeno didn't know if this was alcohol or the scene was sickening, but he was really sick. His anger peaked as Mark even slowly approached. But the video just stopped.

"Why do you stop it?" Jeno said coldly.

“No, boss. I didn't do anything." Renjun checked the length of the video Mark had sent. "Apparently that's all."

Jeno closed his eyes. This was the most difficult time in his life where he had to take a breath to hold back the beast that was within him. Just an inch from the outrage.

"He's mental."

When all his men came out and left Renjun and Donghyuck, Jeno finally broke free. Shouted, pulled the television off the wall and slammed it, then kicked Renjun's table scattered on the floor.

His breath roared and a moment later, he let the darkness engulf him.

-


	12. gone in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a human, Jaemin learns to be himself; to trust and be trusted, to love and be loved, to hurt and be the one who took the knife. As a human, Jeno learns how it like to be unworthy and unloved; everything that he can't buy, steal, or rob from other people.

Jaemin decided that to fix everything that happened in his life, he had to start with the things closest to himself. Unfortunately, even though he had spent several nights at Mark's house which was no less magnificent than Jeno's mansion, he still couldn't think clearly. He hoped that his anxiety would end once he found out all about Jeno, but the opposite happened. Mark could not even help. He already has his own opinion and Jaemin doesn't see any sign that Mark really intends to reconcile with Jeno or Taeyong.

So all Jaemin can do is sit next to Yangyang who is almost always asleep and unable to function normally. Apparently, Yangyang's health had deteriorated considerably since Jaemin left. He still couldn't believe Jaemin was by his side.

However Yangyang is a constant in Jaemin's life. He was Jaemin's first love, and maybe his last if Yangyang didn't just hurt him or take him in this complicated vortex in his life. He stared blankly at Yangyang's peaceful face. _Who are you?_ Jaemin whispered to himself. _Why you are so different now?_

Maybe life has completely changed.

"You really love him that much, Nana?"

Jaemin didn't have to turn around to know that Mark entered the room and approached him. Jaemin wanted to keep quiet because Mark would have answered better than he could, but Jaemin decided he had to stop to let someone else take his voice.

"Yes." Jaemin held Yangyang's warm hand. "He was my everything."

"Interesting," Mark smiled slightly when he realized the use of past tense in Jaemin's sentence. “He's not your everything now? Even when you're waiting for him, day and night?"

Jaemin felt his eyes hot. Until when will he continue to scold and blame Yangyang for involving him in all this? Shouldn't friends help each other? He will never accept his life if he still has prejudice against his friends who have accompanied him for life. The only person he leaned on because he had nothing left. Yangyang bravely sought it out. He even spoke to Renjun and involved in Taeyong's plan. Yangyang risked his life just to meet and save Jaemin. But all Jaemin could do was cry and let other people do everything for him. Yangyang who does everything for Jaemin as if he doesn't have a family that depends on him.

"Its nothing compared to everything he did for me."

Mark cleared his throat. He approached and sat at Yangyang's feet, facing Jaemin, whose eyes were now filled with tears.

"Sadness doesn't really suit you." Mark touched Jaemin's cheek.

 _I'll figure out myself first. I am my own priority_. Jaemin let Mark hug him.

-

In days, all Mark gave was a video that was sent every 6 in the morning. As if not allowing Jeno to breathe to prepare himself at all, the video message arrived without pause. He sends another video at 6pm, if he feels generous because Jeno knows if Mark is doing his job well, Mark will know how tormented Jeno is without even looking at Jaemin.

Dejun arrives and confirms that Yukhei is Mark's subordinate, even explaining Yukhei's background which should be familiar to Jeno. But it was too late because Mark's group completely disappeared as soon as Jaemin left. Mark really has no interest in gun battles because apart from knowing that luck is not on his side in that, he has other means of smashing Jeno to pieces from the inside.

So far, all Jeno got was Mark who was free to touch Jaemin at any time. In the videos Mark sent, they hugged, held hands, ate together and went out together. Jaemin looks fine. His smile was always plastered when Mark said something funny. He left Mark by his side like he let Jeno be near him.

That's how Jeno felt himself so insignificant; so easily replaced and forgotten.

Renjun, who tried to trace Yangyang's whereabouts, failed to find the Yangyang family. It seems that Mark or Yukhei have moved the entire Yangyang family somewhere. They knew very well the proficiency of the information team under Renjun, so nothing appeared on their radar.

No one dared to reach Jeno in his office. Only Donghyuck was free to go in and out with a change of clothes or food. But beyond that, no one had seen Jeno's face for days. Everyone knew that Jeno was solving his most thorny problems on his own and knew better not to bother him. They had to be content with the emergency option being enforced where now all decisions were split up to three people; Donghyuck, Taeyong, and Renjun. Donghyuck tends to solve all problems quickly even though it means extra work for everyone, Taeyong doesn't care at all and says with a laugh that his younger brother is going through puberty, and Renjun who represents a calming spectrum to make sure no one feels lost with their big leader role.

For a moment, everything seemed fine. In fact, all is well.

Just Jeno in his own bubble, looking for the hardest answers in his life which consist of none other than why, why, and why questions.

For the first time, Jeno knew it felt like to be insufficient and unwanted by the one he needs and cherished wholeheartedly.

-

On the sixth day, Yangyang finally came to his senses. He still needs to rest and eat a lot, but he has managed to distinguish between sleep and wake up which means he knows Jaemin well. Jaemin cries apologetically in his arms and bless Yangyang and his heart, he can only say that everything is fine.

“Don't worry, Nana. Look at me. I'm fine!" Yangyang's big bright smile returned and Jaemin wanted to cry happily.

“You worried me, you idiot! Why did you think the solution to our problem is drinking until you passed out?!" Jaemin hit Yangyang's chest and Yangyang pretended to be injured.

“How could I stay sober when my bestfriend was angry at me. At me! His bestfriend and husband to-be!”

This time Jaemin really hit Yangyang's chest hard. Yangyang moaned and half laughed. “I'm kidding, kidding! Jeez."

“Don't make fun of my feeling towards you! That was years ago!"

"Because you are so cute when you're stuttering and spluttering about how you want us to be together for a long time."

"That was the past!"

"I know, Nana, I know." Yangyang smiled and hugged Jaemin. "I missed you."

“I missed you more,” Jaemin muttered.

The two of them fell silent in that hug, enjoyed each other's company and returned to being close like before.

"Have you tought about it?" Yangyang's words made Jaemin aware.

Jaemin immediately let go of his arms and pushed Yangyang's shoulders. “How could you know? Liu Yangyang, you really are my bestfriend."

Yangyang laughed. "Yes I am, dude. You been thinking so loud I could practically hear it. Now, tell me everything, hm? I promised you I won't judge you because I can't bear to lose you. Not anymore."

Jaemin snorted. But he nodded and sighed. “You know... I've been thinking about what happened. All of it. Not just this whole fiasco but all, like my past and Jeno's family past... I've been thinking so hard because I hope I could understand myself better. Like, what I want, how would I do this, why would I do that... _everything_. But I got nothing, Yangie. Nothing on me, nothing on Jeno. Nothing on you. Nothing on Mark either even when I'm seeing Mark as the most truthful person ever. I don't understand. Its so hard."

Yangyang was sure that no one, be it Jeno or Mark, saw this side of Jaemin. The side of Jaemin who was so stressed, fragile and vulnerable. Jaemin is not the strongest person physically or mentally. He must have been tired of being wrecked by situations or by other people. But Jaemin who is silent, thinks, and receives too much information is another entity. Even though in times like that, Jaemin usually makes big decisions in his life. Like when he decided to completely cut ties with his father's family or when he decided to take time off from college. Yangyang sure that if Jeno or Mark see this side of Jaemin, they will realize that his best friend is an ordinary human, not an angel or a seductive demon, let alone a weapon to destroy each other.

"Don't push yourself to think, then." Yang finally made a sound. “You're thinking because you knew the consequences. That the result of your thinking its gonna make the big turn of your life. Put that consequences away. You're scared of something that you don't even know. Its just prejudice. It might and might not happen but in order to prioritize yourself, you need to be thinking freely. So you could be happy. I want you to be happy, Nana."

Yangyang slowly grabbed Jaemin's hand and grasped it. Jaemin obeyed. He rested his head on Yangyang's shoulder.

"Its hard." Jaemin closed his eyes.

“Indeed. And I want you to stop rationalizing everything. I know you're overwhelmed with how everything turned out to be, but your feelings are valid. You can't just track it like how you solved math or computer problem. In fact, you don't need to understand anything to listen to your heart. It doesn't make sense because it supposed to be like that. Feeling are strange, remember? People are strange. Stop antagonizing another people and please see yourself as a person. You can be wrong too."

For the sake of listening to Yangyang's words, Jaemin breathed a sigh of relief for the first time. It feels good when someone sits beside him and eases his worries in moderation. One who can see everything clearly and is more objective than himself.

"Yangie," called Jaemin. "Its nice."

“Of course. You are asking from the smartest person in the room."

The two of them laughed softly at Yangyang's joke.

"But you don't need to be the smartest person in the room, Nana." Yangyang embraced Jaemin's shoulder. “Just be you. You should feel free to be you, and that's the answer of all of your problems, basically. Don't argue with me, we're closer than brother."

"Even family turn their back to each other, Yangie."

“That we don't know. As long as something cannot be proven, that is not a fact. My words. And even if its true... we won't turn back to each other, Nana. I know where to find you. Always."

With Yangyang's confident words, Jaemin fell asleep.

-

Jeno's office door opened and before Jeno could yell at anyone who entered, Taeyong had thrown his coat on his head.

“Wear that. Lets go."

“What the hell?! What are you doing here anyway?! Are you crazy?!"

Taeyong held his ear for a moment, a little unprepared to be hit by Jeno's screams.

"Can you shout slower?" He glanced around them and snorted to see that Jeno's office was nothing more than a wrecked ship. “This is shithole. Lets go. Follow me."

"Why would I–"

"Because Lee Donghyuck is planning to take you on a date tonight and unless you want to go, you should follow me."

Jeno's mouth opened wide. "Wh... what?"

“Oh god, Lee Jeno. Look at you! Are you a caveman or something? Nevermind, I'll give you an earful tonight on our way. Lets just go, come on. I know you couldn't say no to Donghyuck. Especially right now."

So even though he was filled with questions in his head, Jeno obeyed. He wore a suit from Taeyong and followed his brother. It was strange walking out of his office after more than a week of not seeing the outside world. At least nothing was different. The atmosphere of the office is quite calm considering it's quite late.

Once they got into Taeyong's car, then Jeno could demand an explanation. But Taeyong beat it to him.

“You're the one who doesn't know that you've been extremely close to Donghyuck these days. He's the one who could past the gate of your room. And I got your secretary text me that you've been sleeping together. What are you thinking, huh? Reducing stress from your runaway lover with getting laid with your bestfriend?"

"I wasn't getting laid! Especially with Donghyuck. What are you talking about?!"

"Kid," snorted Taeyong. “He's been all over you and you didn't even realize it? Stupid stupid little brother. Just be thankful I saved you."

"How did you–"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, remember?"

"No, hyung," Jeno answered flatly. "Not at all."

Taeyong could only sigh. “Now I took a better look, you're still like shit, Jeno. When did the last time you bath?"

"I took a shower today."

“Yet you still stink! Ugh, no wonder Jaemin left you."

Jeno stared at his brother fiercely, but Taeyong didn't care. Lightly told the driver to open the roof because he was going to smoke.

"Want some?" He offers Jeno cigarettes.

Jeno just looked away, choosing to look out the window.

"Where will we go?"

“Your house, of course. Or you want to go to mine? I have more than just someone to entertain you. You could find plenty of Na Jaemin there. How is that sounds?"

“Bad. Fucking bad. Just wake me up when we got home." Jeno closed his eyes.

"Bossy."

"In case you forget, I am the boss."

“Don't seem like one. Stop moping and hear what I'm about to say."

Reluctantly Jeno opened his eyes. He wondered how Taeyong could just make him comply.

"I saw them all. The videos that Mark been sending to you. I'm sorry to say but Mark was right." Taeyong stared at Jeno closely. “You can stick on your illusion about your _relationship_ with Jaemin but he must have been feeling like he was in a prison when you guys together. Caged, observed 24/7. Nonstop. Could you imagine the boy that been juggling multiple jobs a day now doing nothing in a luxury villa? He must have been missed being outside. Roam freely like his peers. Living his bad but bearable life. Get your sanity back, Lee Jeno. All you did was making the boy's life miserable. Now yours."

In order to hear those words leave Taeyong, Jeno looked away again. His eyes are hot and if it wasn't Taeyong who was talking, he would have thrown everyone out of the car.

"Let the boy choose."

"While he's still in Mark's?" Jeno chuckled in disbelief.

“The heart wants what it want. If he loves his life so much, no matter what you did, he'll be back."

Bitter, but true. Somehow Taeyong can always identify himself with things that Jeno never believed.

“What is it for? You never talk like this to me. Is this the privilege that comes with 5 million dollars?"

Taeyong's serious expression turned witty. Taeyong laughed loudly. "Consider this as a by-product."

-

"Nana, lets have dinner tonight."

It's not a question or an offer. Mark said when he was wearing a neat suit and standing in front of Jaemin's room. So even though Jaemin had no intention of leaving that night, he couldn't say anything but obey. He put on the clothes Mark had prepared (the silver suit that hangs from the toilet) and they left shortly thereafter.

"You looked stressful," explained Mark when he answered the question in Jaemin's eyes.

"I want you to be happy and relax, remember?" Mark continued while showing off his smile.

Jaemin could only smile back with a faint smile.

They arrived at a hotel where a waiter was waiting in the lobby. They were escorted to the rooftop, where the restaurant has now been emptied especially for the two of them. If Jaemin didn't know who Mark was, he wouldn't feel bad about being there. But he chose to listen to himself and thought that maybe at times, he deserved special treatment.

"How is it?" asked Mark as they sat in the middle of the restaurant. The wind was blowing calmly and Jaemin enjoyed the calm in that place.

"Its nice."

"I'm glad you like it," Mark smiled and ordered food for the two of them.

For a moment, no one said anything. Jaemin stared at the sky that seemed endless in this place, while Mark was busy staring at Jaemin.

"You're pretty, Nana," said Mark.

Jaemin looked at Mark for a moment and smiled. Their food came and was different from before, the two of them threw a thin chat to warm up the evening. After eating, they sat side by side while sipping wine. Jaemin's gaze still fell to faraway places that Mark couldn't understand. But he knows for sure that Jaemin has made up his mind already. Of course Mark won't let it slide by placed some hidden cameras around them. 

“Thank you, Mark. Really. For everything." Jaemin opened the conversation after being silent for more than five minutes.

“My pleasure, darling. Its alright. You have the rights to want anything beautiful in this life because you deserve it. Truly. I just happy I could deliver that."

"Sap," Jaemin teased and they laughed. At times like this, Jaemin knows what it feels like to be free. He had no worries and after listening to his heart and Yangyang well, Jaemin felt he was at his best.

"Nana, we've been together in this for quite a time. It might be short but it means something, right? And I couldn't help but fall for you. I just can't look away from you, especially when you're living like a dream and being so freaking nice to me until its hurts. I can't believe you wanted to help me but I ended up falling in love with you. Its just... inevitable, I guess. And I know you've been through so much. You must be tired and hurts so many times and I couldn't let you anymore. Let's have a life together, Jaemin-ah. Fly freely with me. I promise you nothing but happiness. Trust me."

For Mark, this was such a big gesture that he made sure that his voice was clear and did not miss Jaemin's eyes. As expected, Jaemin looked surprised. Jaemin's mouth opened slightly at Mark's confession. That's when Mark found out that this was all too fast. Jaemin is about to turn out of control and the last thing Mark wants is a backtracking process that he has had weeks of. He couldn't let that happen.

"But Mark..."

Mark was fast to interrupt him. “Believe me: I know, Nana. You must be overwhelmed so I shouldn't give pressure to you with this confession but I can't help myself. I want to be greedy because you're so kind and giving and everything I never know. Now I know why my cousin fell for you. I want you to think about yourself for once, Nana. Its okay if you don't love me but please don't go back to him. I can't see you sad and miserable anymore. Not when you have me. So, please, Jaemin-ah? Let me, hm?" He still has another card and the best thing he can do now is put on a sad face.

"Mark, its so sudden..." The calm and clarity that Jaemin had found was suddenly shattered.

But Mark smiled weakly, full of understanding. "I know, darling. So lets rest, okay? I just want you to think about it."

No conversation was thrown off until they returned home. Jaemin was busy with his own thoughts and Mark knew not to bother him. He just kept holding Jaemin's hand and assured that everything would be all right. After all, Mark had come a long way and he was too sure to let Jaemin doubt it.

When he got out of the car, Mark took Jaemin's hand. He was ready to kiss Jaemin's forehead when suddenly Jaemin's hand landed on his chest.

"Let me, Mark."

-

_Fuck Taeyong and his fucking righteous mind. Who the fuck he think he is? Saying nonsense to me when I know clearly why Jaemin left me. Of course I know. I'm not stupid even when that's all Grandpa ever said to me. I learned. Is he for real thinking all I did that room was drinking and sleeping with Donghyuck? Fucking retard. I drunk because I need it. I need it to think. But even when I realized where did I go wrong and all the answers and shits, all I could think about its him. Its him and his fucking pretty face. His voice and his fucking moan. His hairs and his stupid smile. His ankles and his soft tummy. How good he looked with hickeys on his thighs, stomach, chest, and neck. How angelic he was when he was just laying here, practically just breathed and existed in my fucking world. Knowing it all doesn't make the pain better._

Jeno kicked Taeyong away but he knew his brother didn't go. So he walked into the room and this time poured a drink from his personal whiskey collection on his desk. He drank to rant and cursed anyone who made his life so miserable.

He cursed Mark, his grandfather, even his parents who had the heart to die first to let him live. Living with such a large legacy and making him never taste the joy of being an ordinary person. Now when he saw his dark life, Jeno knew why Jaemin insisted on leaving him. After all, who wanted someone as crazy, brutal and criminal as him? After all, Jaemin came from a distant and foreign place from his cold world.

Jeno wondered how he could touch Jaemin without feeling burning beforehand. He didn't even believe he could be in the same dimension as Jaemin and how his life had been fine before.

Jeno doesn't remember feeling fine.

-

Taeyong was about to wander into Jeno's room when he heard from the maid that Jeno had whiskey in stock on his table. He was sure Jeno was sound asleep but the noise bothered him. Jeno is certainly on a rampage and from his voice, Taeyong guessed that his younger brother had smashed a dozen bottles.

But before he had time to run to Jeno's room, the phone near the sofa suddenly rang. Feeling something important because not many people know that Jeno has returned, Taeyong picked it up.

"Jaemin is outside your door right now." Renjun's voice was heard. Taeyong didn't have time to answer when Renjun continued. “I could see it from the surveillance camera, moving on. He's outside. Alone. He was asking to meet Jeno and I told the guard to take him in. He must be coming in a second now."

"What the fuck he was thinking?" Taeyong said in disbelief, but he lowered his voice. "Alright."

“Don't be stupid, Taeyong. Whatever happened, Jeno needs him. Let them talk. I'll keep an eye on Mark."

"Easy for you to say. My brother is borderline crazy right now."

“Then let Jaemin be the one who actually make him crazy. Not you. I'm hanging up." Renjun hung up without saying anything, leaving Taeyong gaping.

"Tck."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and it seemed Jaemin was standing behind the bodyguards. Their gazes met and Jaemin entered. Behind him, the door was tightly closed.

Without saying anything, Jaemin stepped into the room.

"Hey hey. Where are you going, _sir_?" Taeyong quickly put Jaemin in his place.

"To my room."

“ _Your room_? After you left like a ghost? You still consider that 'your room'?"

“Don't be more than just an asshole, Lee Taeyong. Let me see Jeno." Jaemin glared at Taeyong. Gone was the innocent and gentle side of Jaemin that Taeyong had seen so far. But Taeyong didn't budge.

“You are the one who fucking left after my brother gave you all his heart and now I am the asshole? Wow!"

"All I see now is a person who clearly just try to not let the ship sink." Jaemin answered coldly. "I said nothing to him when you first took me away."

"Oh, now you want compensation for not ratting me out to my brother?" Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Keep your mouth shut, Na Jaemin. You are a fucking rat. You know nothing about me and my brother. I don't know what the fuck is Mark been telling you but I assure you most of them are shits. He's a fucking manipulative ass. Jeno been trying to reach him once he left the house but all he did was run. Fucking pathetic. If you trust him, hell no I would let you go near my brother. Fucking asshole."

Jaemin sighed. Then his cold gaze changed to what Taeyong had known for a long time. He let Taeyong shed his emotions before speaking in a soft voice, "good? I need to rile you up more?"

There was a pause of several seconds before Taeyong swallowed hard and was forced to nod. Cursing at Jaemin felt so relieved and his feelings were much lighter.

“Its okay, hyung. You can talk more. I will listen, anyway."

“Shut up, Na Jaemin. How could I curse you if you act like that to me?!" Taeyong rubbed his face. He slammed his body onto the sofa and Jaemin bent over him.

“How are you, hyung? Is it hard? Handling all of it?"

Taeyong snorted. “Tired as hell. And worried. So worried." Suddenly he remembered that earlier he was ready to run to Jeno's room. "Oh fuck, he's not good either."

"Don't worry." Jaemin held Taeyong to his feet. "I'll take care of him."

“Are you sure? You won't fuck this up? He loves you so much, Jaemin."

"Yes. So unless you still need stress reliever, please allow me to see him. If he doesn't want to see me... I'll go. As soon as possible. I promise you, hyung." Jaemin smiled faintly. There was sadness there and Taeyong felt a little evil because he was happy with the sadness.

"Don't be riddiculous, Jaemin-ah." He finally really let his guard down towards Jaemin. "He wants to see you forever. I promised you this."

Jaemin bit his lip. "Well, lets see if that could change."

Taeyong grabbed Jaemin's wrist and looked at him closely. "He would never, Jaemin-ah."

-

Jaemin found himself entering a room he no longer recognized. What he remembered as a bed was now gone. The bed just flipped over on the side of the room. The table that was originally neat with various collections of Jeno's favorite liquor, now stands on one leg while the objects on it have spilled onto the floor in pieces. The sheets and pillows were splattered, as were the torn curtains.

"Jeno...?" Jaemin tried to call. He stepped inside carefully, removing the glass pieces lurking dangerously on the floor.

He managed to turn on the light and saw that Jeno was leaning against the wall. Both arms hid his head and bent knees.

"Oh, no." Jaemin quickly approached. “Jeno? Jeno!” He touched Jeno's shoulder and shook it.

However, as soon as Jaemin exerted his strength to pull Jeno's arm, Jeno's body was limping unconsciously. "Taeyong?! Taeyong-hyung!”

Three seconds later, Taeyong entered. He clicked his tongue when he saw the room situation.

"I'll call the maid to clean this up. Anything else you need?" asked Taeyong.

Jaemin was about to open his mouth to ask some things that he thought might help Jeno, but he suddenly closed his mouth again.

"Hyung..." Jaemin said quietly and Taeyong waited. "Donghyuck... he was with Jeno before, wasn't he?"

Taeyong nodded.

Jaemin looked at Jeno who seemed to be sleeping in his arms. He couldn't see well the condition of Jeno's body, but at least he wanted to take care of Jeno.

"Could you give me a favor?" Jaemin finally looked at Taeyong and said firmly.

-

When Jaemin stopped in front of Mark's house, Jaemin had no other choice but to assure himself that he didn't want to make things more complicated for them. He thanked Mark for being willing to give an explanation about their family, but at the end of the day, Jaemin didn't want to lie to anyone anymore. Especially himself.

So he found his voice in a stern gaze that even stunned Mark.

"I'm sorry, Mark. We can't go further than this."

As Jaemin stepped back, understanding entered Mark's head and he swallowed hard. "Jaemin, you don't need to force yourself, I could wait-"

"I'm not, Mark. This's the truth,” Jaemin looked at Mark closely. "I know what I want and its not this." His eyes glanced toward the open gate of Mark's house.

"So you just gonna back to him? The person who tortured you and practically kidnapped you from your life?" Mark looked at Jaemin in disbelief. His gaze is intense, full of demands. But for Jaemin, Mark wasn't someone he wanted to convince right now. His heart was elsewhere and the only thing that made him say this to Mark first was that he appreciated Mark's efforts to take care of him and Yangyang.

“I know what you meant. And I'm not going back there to be just an accessories of Jeno's life. A diamond in the rough that need to be owned. I'll go back there as myself. Jaemin. And that's Jaemin loves Jeno."

Mark looked away from Jaemin's face. His jaw tightened and his hands were clenched at his sides.

“Its useless, Jaemin-ah. Of course you don't know this but while you were gone, he's with Donghyuck. You knew him, right? They slept together, Donghyuck and Jeno."

Jaemin's mouth opened before closing again. His voice choked in his throat but he couldn't give up.

"I don't care." Jaemin wanted to stop caring about everything. _I care but that's not the point right now._ He took a breath and looked at Mark with a poignant smile, “you are so kind to me. Thank you so much. But I want to see everything from his eyes too. I don't want to be biased by the spectacle around me. I promise you I'll talk to him about your family but I hope you could see me as myself too, Mark."

Jaemin faced the gate which was still open. There were a million opportunities Mark had to offer, but if what he had in mind was the golden cage where he met Jeno all the time, maybe that was his freedom.

"I told Yangyang to go." Jaemin continued. “He's with his family now and I hope you won't look for him. He could survive anything and stronger than I am. Mark, I want this." For a moment, there was tenderness in Jaemin's eyes. Without waiting for Mark's answer, he hugged the man and whispered, “farewell, Mark. I hope you well."

Then after a kiss on Mark's cheek, Jaemin ran away.

-

Jeno woke up after a sleep that felt like an eternity. He gritted his teeth when he realized that his head was still dizzy and his body was still aching. As soon as he sat down and opened his eyes, it occurred to him that he was not in a familiar place. Unlike his room, this room was much smaller with a blinded window on one side and a door on the other. Jeno jumped out of bed and looked around.

The first thing on his mind was whether he was in danger and what he remembered last. He remembered being in his room with Taeyong still calling out his voice, but he was sure this wasn't his room at all. Jeno regretted that he had to get drunk to the point of losing consciousness so that his senses worked more slowly, but he calmed down and swiftly peered behind the curtain.

He was in a tall building, where he could see the city below them. From his place, Jeno could see his company building and began to access the situation. He didn't know what had happened but given his significant position in the city, of course he couldn't rule out the possibility that someone might want to harm him when he wasn't alert.

From outside the room, there was the constant sound of sharp objects hitting blunt objects repeatedly. Jeno tiptoed closer to the door and put his ear together. _Kitchen_ , Jeno imagined someone was cooking. From his voice, Jeno estimated that there weren't many people outside. There was even just one movement in the kitchen.

Even though he is in a less than prime condition, Jeno is sure he can knock out anyone who gets in his way. So, sure that the door was unlocked, he pushed it open and hit the wall.

The sound made the people in the kitchen gasp. The person then turned around and fell silent to see Jeno in the doorway.

"Jeno..." was all that Jaemin could say when he saw Jeno who was still staring at him. He quickly turned off the stove and put down the knife.

However Jeno moved even faster. He crossed the kitchen with extra speed and in no time managed to trap Jaemin's body with both his arms. Jaemin hugged him spontaneously and for a few minutes, no one spoke. Jeno doesn't believe he can get this again and Jaemin hopes Jeno will listen and forgive him.

"Jeno, please listen to me, okay? I–”

“Jaemin,” Jeno opened his dry mouth. He buried his face to Jaemin's neck and hugged Jaemin as hard as he could. "You took me with you?"

Jaemin closed his eyes to hold back the tears that were already jostling to just flow. He was determined to explain everything as best he could without getting emotional, but his stronghold slowly collapsed. Jeno was here, in his arms, calling out to him and didn't sound the least bit resentful. Don't seem to hate him in the least. Jaemin wanted to deserve it, so he gave a light kiss on Jeno's neck and nodded.

"Taeyong took us, actually. But yeah. I want to have you with me. Jeno, I want to be with you."

 _Screw my plan_ , Jaemin threw away the entire essay containing the explanation and allowed himself to cry as Jeno let out a painful groan.

They don't know how long they have been in that position, but when Jeno finally agreed to let go of his hug to see Jaemin's face, their faces were already swollen with tears.

Jaemin stared at Jeno closely. His handsome face was messy from shaving for almost a week, his clothes were shabby, and the smell of his cologne changed to the scent of liqueur residue. But in this state, Jaemin clearly smelled Jeno's natural calming scent. He stroked Jeno's cheek which was a little rough.

“I'm promised you I won't ever leave you but I did it. Again. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

That's all Jaemin needs to say for Jeno to wrap his back in an inevitable embrace. Like Jeno, Jaemin hugged Jeno's body tightly, buried his face in Jeno's chest and cried there.

“Angel… you're… you're back? You're back for me, angel?" Jeno couldn't help but tremble in his voice. He still couldn't process the fact that they were in the same room now.

Jaemin nodded in Jeno's arms. He snuggled deeper so that Jeno could hug him more freely. "I want to... I want to go home..."

Unlike before, Jeno responded to Jaemin's request with a kiss on the forehead. Oh, how he missed Jaemin. _His_ Jaemin. He was completely out of control when Jaemin just disappeared from his house with Mark, out of all people. He was determined to do whatever Jaemin wanted if they met. Even if Jaemin wants to go home. At least Jaemin can't be lost.

"Yes, Angel," even though it was difficult, Jeno dared to say. "I'll let you go home and live your own life. But please, don't disappear like that. I lost my mind because of you, angel." Jeno shook his head, kissing Jaemin's eyes that were still crying.

But Jaemin pushed his chest and made them stare at each other. Jeno immediately hated anything that made Jaemin cry because even though his angel still looked amazing when he cried, Jaemin was certainly sad and Jeno didn't want Jaemin to be sad. Nothing should make Jaemin sad. Even himself.

"No. I wanted to go home, Jeno… here…”

Jeno choked while trying to compose what Jaemin said. He held Jaemin's cheeks and kissed his lips softly.

"Jaemin... your home... is here?" Jeno confirmed.

Jaemin shook his head in Jeno's hand, making Jeno frown confusedly. “Not this house… This is one of Taeyong's. But here." Jaemin slowly pointed at Jeno.

Jeno could feel his life flying up to the top of the sky then exploding under the pressure. Jaemin not only returned to his house, but also returned _to him_. Jaemin wants to _be with him_.

"I'm... I'm your home, angel?" Jeno stammered while trying to confirm.

Jaemin hit Jeno's chest with his fist softly. “Don't make me repeat myself, Jeno. Yes. I came _for you_. _To you_."

Jeno smiled broadly. Headaches and all fatigue just disappear. He looked at Jaemin closely, then kissed Jaemin's lips. He didn't know how he could survive without Jaemin's kiss. Without Jaemin.

"You need to eat, Jeno." Jaemin finally said.

Jeno shook his head, but Jaemin quickly silenced him with a kiss. "Please?"

So a few moments later, Jeno was sitting at the dining table and eating a plate of beef stew made by Jaemin. Now, not only because Jaemin returned, but Jaemin's attention and the taste of beef stew in front of him really made Jeno want to cry. Jaemin provided all the tableware, even feeding him occasionally. Jeno doesn't know if it's because Jaemin has lived alone for too long, but Jaemin's cooking is extraordinarily delicious.

Although initially reluctant, with Jaemin staring at him incessantly, Jeno finished his food in a matter of minutes, then quickly lifted Jaemin's body and landed it on the table. Jeno remained sitting in his chair and hugged Jaemin's waist.

"Angel."

Jaemin brushed the hair off Jeno's forehead.

" _My_ angel," Jaemin replied.

Jeno could only freeze and let Jaemin's voice perfectly recorded in his memory. He wanted this moment to last. It seems Jaemin heard it, because Jaemin bent over and gave the inevitable kiss.

If kissing Jaemin's lips was such a fantastic experience, Jaemin who moved on powerfully and took control of their kiss felt like heaven. Jeno let Jaemin do anything to his lips while he only made sure his hand was still strong and grabbed Jaemin. Jaemin tilted his head to deepen their kiss and Jeno closed his eyes.

"I'll explain it all, Jeno." Jaemin pulled his face and whispered when their lips were only an inch apart.

Jeno stared at Jaemin's shadowy face. "I don't care." He knew he should be angry and demanded all the explanations that Jaemin could give after he saw how close Jaemin and Mark had been lately, but he could no longer care when Jaemin was in front of him. Healthy and love him. Seriously, what else could Jeno ask for?

"But you have to!" Jaemin insisted, grabbing Jeno's shoulders and staring at the man steadfastly. His escape was not in vain, even though he promised not to repeat it. He had broken his promise to Jeno long ago and now he is well aware of the consequences he will take.

"You'll leave me after that!" Jeno replied with a rush of breath. Jaemin looked at him cluelessly but Jeno's eyes were already teary.

 _I'm pathetic, I know_. Jeno strengthened his grip on Jaemin's body.

“You knew everything already. From Mark. All the bad things I've done and even still doing until now. You won't-you won't… you can't go. Jaemin, you can't."

"I don't plan on leaving, Jeno," Jaemin answered firmly.

Jeno's mouth closed when for the first time he saw Jaemin so steadfast in his stance.

"I said it before. I wanted to go home. Now I'm home. I want you to listen to me because I'm gonna explain anything and I want you ask for forgiveness. I broke my promise yet I made another promise now. But Jeno, I can't. I can't be without you. I love you, _I love you_."

-

Jeno doesn't remember exactly when he realized that his family was part of a dangerous world. He watched everyone in his house work like any other family, then they would laugh and chat at the dinner table every night. Grandpa Lee is still working, but Jeno doesn't think this is a significant thing considering that his grandfather often complained and was just temperamental when he stayed home.

It might be the gaze of a schoolmate's parents, the teacher who often frees him from punishment, or from the bodyguards assigned to be around them whenever they have outings. What is clear is that Jeno sees a striking attitude tendency of the people every time the name " _Lee family_ " is mentioned. Lee was a fairly common name but Jeno naturally learned to tell which Lee was being talked about. Whether the steel magnate Lee, the Lee instant food factory, Lee's leading aeronautical engineer, or Lee's architectural firm. Jeno knew his family was being talked about when the one who came out was the ' _Lee family_ '. Different from other Lee's, Jeno's family seemed to work simultaneously in various fields so that Jeno thought it would be difficult to distribute his family into one type of livelihood.

But when he was a teenager, he realized people called them the " _Lee family_ " more because they knew what they were doing and that all members of his family were not to be fooled around. He has standards and rules for even breathing at home and different from the sons of the other conglomerates, Jeno and his siblings are educated in the eccentric Grandpa Lee way. They don't take courses outside the home. Grandpa Lee actually gave them games and challenges more often. Jeno, Taeyong, and Mark, who felt that they never needed to scramble, often worked together to solve the challenge and Grandpa Lee, who watched them closely, would nod in the corner of the room.

More than that, Grandpa Lee also controls who their friends and foes are. Which families need to be close to and which families need to be cared for in order to be cut off at any time. This kind of information is something that Grandpa Lee really loves.

When Jeno was in a rebellious teenager, he began to see his family as a whole machine working simultaneously. Whatever his father knew, Mark's father knew it too. His mom and Mark's mom share the same way of raising a child, practically making Jeno and Mark like twins. Maybe this is what made him feel that he couldn't continue to follow the will of his family. To defy his family means to oppose Grandpa Lee and God knows that old man is in control of not only the entire Lee family castle but all the subsidiaries they own.

His grandfather may not have been the richest or most influential person in town but Jeno did not escape seeing well-known politicians or owners of companies bigger than their company visit to “asking for advice” when Grandpa Lee was not in the office.

"Your grandfather is an extraordinary man." Donghyuck was the first to say this when the time came for them to skip class and start petty rebellions. He knew very well that in Jeno's life, his parents didn't play much like his grandfather.

"How so?"

"I know so." Donghyuck smiled wryly. He stepped on his cigarette which was only half. No problem. Smoking is an establishment they have adapted for a long time to survive on the streets without Jeno's flashy license plates or a bunch of bodyguards picking him up every day.

"He's a tyrant."

"Of course he is. He is the _don_ ,” said Donghyuck.

“He's no scary for me,” Jeno turned on the third rod.

Donghyuck also faced Jeno who was still staring at the abandoned field in front of them. For a moment, no one spoke and Jeno let Donghyuck observe his face. "You should be scared."

That's when Jeno found out, Donghyuck was someone to trust. Unlike their friends who often show self-actualization by doing expensive overseas fun or buying a whole collection of designer bags they want, Donghyuck never seems to want anything. He was the one who could see Jeno's innermost self who was free from the dark shadow of his family. It is in their reluctance to achieve something that they find comfort in themselves. Donghyuck argues that he wants to try many things while Jeno just wants to make his grandfather angry.

Instead of Taeyong, Jeno wouldn't think too much about relying on Donghyuck. Jeno's older brother prefers to waste his time with parties in luxury hotels and vacations to summer villas. He and Jeno hardly ever talk and even though Jeno knows his grandfather is a little disappointed to see Taeyong, Taeyong is still a potential figure that can be educated and disciplined.

While Mark is another species for Jeno. His brother gradually became consumed by all the challenges and games of Grandpa. He began to focus on solving puzzles by himself and making connections with people that Jeno didn't understand. At their same age, Mark is so much smarter that they can no longer act like brothers. Mark has his own lonely world and Jeno hates to see him scoff at everything Jeno does even though Jeno believes Mark's intelligence makes Mark even more cowardly than himself.

"Screw him!" Donghyuck said when Jeno shared that he went through the session being humiliated by Mark for the umpteenth time. “If he's that smart, he will be your grandpa's favorite. Let me tell you, Jeno, if something happens, people like Mark will be busy assessing the situation for months! He will be too late to even react properly. But once he got back on his feet, he can't be stop. Remember this, Jeno."

At that time Jeno knew that drunk Donghyuck was a genius Donghyuck. However, Donghyuck does not know that in him, Jeno is still the son of a rich and influential family and has never experienced any traumatic events in his life. His grandfather was a very affectionate figure during his early childhood and became assertive when he needed discipline. His family is far from the stigma of a violent family.

Even now that he is an adult and has succeeded in occupying the position of his grandfather, Jeno is still the son of the Lee family who has lived an unproblematic life. He has been through a lot in the past fifteen years, even being famous for destroying the legendary Russian family. But at the end of the day, he chooses to shut himself in a solitude and serenity that reminds him of his childhood in the Lee family castle.

That's why, Jeno tried hard to find Mark in Canada and bring him back for their family. He had lost his parents and uncle and aunt, the last thing he wanted was to see their shrinking family come apart. Jeno never knew but the child in him who lived eternally in the Lee family residence with complete family members and full of laughter at dinner was a good boy.

That's what Jaemin saw when he heard Jeno talk about his normal childhood. They lay on the bed, Jaemin's head on Jeno's open arms while Jeno was on his back staring at the ceiling.

This apartment is not the Lee family castle or the Jeno mansion. This was one of Taeyong's insignificant properties, where everything that was normally amplified shrank. Likewise with their voices.

After Jeno told him what he wanted to tell, Jaemin did the same. Slowly they left their initial discussion about the Lee family and Mark and Jeno's relationship. They switched to a territory they had never explored before and although Jaemin liked monotonous routines, he didn't mind exploring that area as long as Jeno was beside him.

“I went because I needed a space. A clear space for my mind. So I could figure out when and why exactly I fall for you and how it became something this big. I needed another perspective and don't get me wrong but its not Mark's either. He have so much feeling about your relationship I can't exactly pinpoint what. Beside, I have to see my bestfriend. The last time… we met, we argued and I left. It shook my world and suddenly I kept doubting myself. But I want to be spoiled so I just stick with you. But after I saw Yangyang, he could see all trough me. Of course he did. So he tell me everything I need to hear and I'm just so glad when I realized that I need you as much as you need me, maybe. I realized that all the time I spent in your mansion its not a prison. Its just a palace that I stayed voluntarily because Yangyang knew for sure if I don't like it, I won't be there for so long. Because of you, Jeno. I need to stay."

Jeno saw how Jaemin's face that was once empty slowly took on a life. His eyes were no longer bored and cold, but there was warmth bubbling up there. Jaemin's eyes spoke together as he laughed and cried, so different from Jaemin who had always let a mist over his face. And Jeno let Jaemin be himself. In its rawest version.

"Jaemin." Jeno whispered and kissed Jaemin's lips deeply. They moved slowly together, as if trying to taste the strange place they were exploring now.

" _My love._ " Jaemin replied while stroking Jeno's hair.

Jeno was crying.

-

Like Alice, Jaemin wakes up and tries to believe the (previously) impossible six before breakfast.

_1\. I'm free._   
_2\. There's Jeno's body on top of me, on top of me with all his muscles, but I don't mind._   
_3\. I hugged Jeno and smelled a strange aroma because I memorized the scent of the perfume he was wearing. This room, to both of us, was completely foreign._   
_4\. I'm fine if I'm back in Jeno's cage._   
_5\. I wake up happy._   
_6\. All of that are not impossible._

Jaemin's mother died when it was cooler than usual. Then afterward it grew colder, and it kept getting colder until his father left. Jaemin remembers this because he likes the monotony of his life. A boring routine, a set of patterns that are repeated over and over, and that nothing is better or worse than today, is what keeps him from being alone.

He struggled to pay off his father's debts but precisely with all the hard work he did that day, he could fall asleep and live the next day. Of course Jaemin would love to have those debts paid off, but he's learned to enjoy life in its worst times. He was squeezed and barely survived, but with the help of common sense, routine, and Yangyang, he remained upright the whole day.

In his life, he only has one friend who is also the only family he has. Jaemin and Yangyang were together and alone for too long, so it became a boring routine. Jaemin didn't know exactly when he realized that he wouldn't be willing to trade this routine for anything. Together with Yangyang, even though he only watched television in his dilapidated apartment, made life a thousand times more enjoyable.

"No matter what happened, we will still be together." And that's when Jaemin realized, that they can be more than friends. This realization made Jaemin fully appreciate their togetherness and was unable to refuse Yangyang's request.

The thing that made him so angry with Yangyang when they were at Taeyong's hotel was that more than everyone else, Yangyang's opinion was important to her. But Yangyang clearly doubted his intentions and made accusations that even Jaemin had never thought of. He departed from Yangyang, and at the same time his resistance to his new life disappeared because of the routine that kept him sane as if he had moved into a crazy world.

The world that previously included Jaemin but in the past few months, Jaemin was able to stay on the sidelines and witness how the world was so cruel, cold, and unpredictable that he was grateful that he was in Jeno. The decision he used wrongly and Jeno had to accept the reward.

Jeno who is now sleeping with slightly swollen eyes and breathing on Jaemin's shoulder. When Jaemin felt his body go numb, he tried to move, but Jeno strengthened his resistance, firmly planted in place.

“Jeno. I need to wake up."

Jaemin could feel Jeno's breath being drawn fast, a sign that he was awake. Jeno shook his head and slowly raised his face.

"Don't go."

He seemed about to cry, so Jaemin hugged his waist. "I won't but now, you kinda crushed my back, love."

Then as if he hadn't woken up a few seconds ago, Jeno jumped to the side and sat up straight. "Did I hurt you? Sorry, sorry."

“You didn't. Come here." Jaemin patted the space beside him and Jeno lay down obediently. Jaemin tilted his back to Jeno and Jeno quickly hugged him, trapping Jaemin's body with his strong arms. Jaemin could feel Jeno's breath on the nape of his neck and shoulders and Jeno kissed Jaemin's hair.

"I didn't hurt you, right?" whispered Jeno, the sleepiness starting to disappear because Jaemin was awake.

Jaemin shook his head, letting his body sink into Jeno's broad chest. His hand grasped Jeno's hand in front of his stomach.

"You were sick the last time..." Jeno continued.

“I was a little bit sick. Overthinking and overwhelmed, mostly,” said Jaemin honestly.

Jeno muttered. "So worried about you."

Jaemin didn't answer, letting Jeno hug him tightly and catching their breaths.

"Jeno."

"Angel?" the sound was still the same. The taste is still the same. Even many times over because Jaemin began to appreciate the slightest thing Jeno did.

"Mark said," Jaemin began. “He said you have Donghyuck. He said you were sleeping with him when I wasn't around."

"Not true." Jeno didn't wait to answer. He put his palm on Jaemin's chest that was pounding fast. _Because of me_ , Jeno smiled.

"Then?" demanded Jaemin, unsatisfied.

 _He's jealous_ , Jeno's smile is getting wider, but he doesn't show it. He stepped back and pulled Jaemin's body until they faced each other. Jaemin didn't dare look him in the eye and Jeno slowly held his chin. _We're together in this strange territory. Nothing gonna go wrong_. Jeno convinced himself.

"He gave me a lot of signals." Jeno answered honestly. Relieved because he no longer need to pretend to be obvious about Donghyuck's feelings. “I dodged it all since the first. Because of work. Its been hard for us already. And now because of you."

Jaemin didn't answer and Jeno straightened Jaemin's face. "Is it okay, angel?"

Jaemin stared at Jeno's eyes for a moment before nodding and smiling lightly. "Yeah."

"Good." Jeno hugged Jaemin's waist. "He even told me that you loves your best friend."

"I thought I was," Jaemin confessed. “Its just… I think that's how it works. We're together for so long and its like nothing ever matter. Its just… make sense, I guess? If we ended up together." Jaemin was silent for a moment and let Jeno kiss his lips. "But he rejected the idea. Kinda dodged me too. So it left unsaid. I guess its better that way."

Jeno muttered happily. Jaemin smiled and held Jeno's cheek.

"I'll take care of you. Lets have each other from now on, okay?" Jaemin whispered before kissing Jeno's nose.

Jeno nodded, looking much happier. “I'll tell you everything you want to know. I'll love you as long as you allow me to, angel."

"Forever, then."

"Forever it is."

They know they still have a lot to talk about. Jaemin hasn't talked about his relationship with his late mother and Jeno hasn't talked about how he and Taeyong ended up becoming partners. Jaemin plans to return to his classes next year and Jeno has absolutely no intention of moving from his current position. There will be compromises, discussions, and solutions. But for now, they say what they need to say and do what they need to. They need nothing but each other. For now.

They also don't feel the need to regret whatever happened. Jaemin tries his best to get out of the thick shell that he forms himself to protect himself and Jeno, who is already familiar with blood, learns to be hurt to love. And that's enough.

If it was enough now that they had no pretense in front of each other, then it would answer a lot of things which later made them doubt themselves. Jeno and Jaemin won't exchange it for anything.

-

**_Epilogue_ **

"You sure you still want to leave?" Renjun sighed.

Donghyuck smiled and continued his steps. He mingled with the other people, walking the busy sidewalks with a duffle bag in his arm.

"Positive." Donghyuck answered firmly. "Take care of my legacy."

Renjun snorted. “You left me with a sinking ship, an overpopulated club with over-enthusiastic crowds, an alcoholic party go-ers, and a whipped grown up man. What legacy you're talking about?"

Donghyuck laughed. For the first time, after feeling constantly suffocated, he was able to speak freely and laugh. The sky above was wide spread out and Donghyuck felt the need to quickly leave the place. He's sure no danger lurks, but he can't wait to explore his new world.

"I fixed everything for you. You have Xiao Dejun with you too. Its more than enough. I got no assistant."

“Yeah, because you didn't need one. You had me, huh!"

Donghyuck's laughter returned and Renjun quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Donghyuck sounded much lighter, sincere, and happier. Renjun is happy that Donghyuck is living his life without any demands to fulfill his obsession with Jeno. And even though Renjun desperately maintains their relationship as a co-worker, he wishes for Donghyuck's happiness. After all, Donghyuck is a brilliant person whose biggest mistake is to follow his heart. No one deserves that. If its not for Jeno, other people and other places will accept Donghyuck gracefully.

"I hope you'll be happy, Hyuck."

Donghyuck smiled. “Don't worry, Jun. I'll call you."

He won't contact Renjun. Not in the near future or the next few years. They know that. But Renjun said nothing but murmured in agreement.

“Take care, Jun. I know you can sail that ship well. Thank you for everything you did and didn't do."

This time it was Renjun's turn to laugh.

"I'll make sure to let you know how well I'll do in the future."

"Can't wait."

A few moments later, the call was disconnected. Donghyuck stopped his steps and looked at his cellphone. The cellphone that is now just an old thing Donghyuck wants to get rid of. So he broke the cellphone into two pieces, then threw it in the trash. He didn't even bother to take his sim card. He couldn't believe that leaving Jeno and their group would make him this relief.

But just about to cross the road, he was stopped by a car that screeched and braked in front of him. The back window rolled down and a familiar face appeared.

"You failed miserably." Mark stared at him from the car.

Donghyuck snorted. "Do I look like I care?"

Mark didn't care and looked Donghyuck up and down. “You didn't even flinch when I stopped in front of you. You really think that you're safe now?"

“Of course I knew that this is your Canadian shit, Mark. You're not the only smart person in that family,” Donghyuck glanced at Mark's car. "Geez, you don't fucking know how to blend in, do you?"

"I don't need that. Beside, I won't be staying for long." Mark put his crossed arms against the window. "How is Canada sound to you, Hyuck?"

"Boring."

"Then you right in my alley. Wanna work together to knock the shit out of that place?" Mark stretched out his hand. "Just seal the deal and we can discuss your salary later."

"You are so confidently annoying, Mr. Lee."

Mark smiled grimly. "I like how you said my name."

This time, Donghyuck folded his arms across his chest. “He rejected you so you go crazy now, huh? Interesting."

Mark frowned. “Fuck you. Its not my fault my cousin really hit the jackpot with that one. Beside, I'm not really interested in him. People might think that we are twins but we have different taste."

"Oh really?" Donghyuck taunted Mark.

But Mark didn't seem joking. He nodded earnestly and said, “I like a sunkissed boy with great voice better. So, how if we go to South America or something then you can tell me more about your beautiful voice that I heard on Grandpa Lee's 85th birthday party? You sang your own rendition of that Adkins's song like " _I can't wait to turn eighteen... She said "I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules"_ -”Mark tried to imitate Donghyuck's singing style and suddenly his body was pushed back.

The car door opened and in a flash, Donghyuck was sitting beside him and slammed the door shut. He ordered the driver to start the car and glared at Mark.

"Shut the fuck up, Lee."

Mark laughed. "You are a Lee too."

"I'm not your family."

"You want to be my family?" Mark pretended to be surprised. "You're okay with my proposal?"

“Fuck you, Lee. Dream on."

Mark's laughter could be heard until Donghyuck closed the window.

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg its done! I can't believe I actually finished this fic after what it feel like months. I'm so sorry for keep stalling but I really want to make the things right in the end 🩹 Thank you for reading and enjoying this fic with me, I'm sorry if it took so long to finish you probably forgot the story already 😥 but I can say that I'm glad with the output. Thank you for leaving nice comment and kudos, I really appreciate it, I hope I could meet your expectation 🥺 but I'll try to be better next time. I'd be really thankful if you give your final thoughts on this too. Love you guys!💞

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another (long) story! As usual, I haven't really finish this but I hope I could manage to do so soon :3 Please share your comment below and let me know what do you think about this chapter :) I know its your typical mafia au, but comment and kudo will be much appreciated. Have a good day!


End file.
